


Families of Choice

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, BAMF Loki, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki wasn't buckets crazy?<br/>Loki brings his son Fenrir to visit his favorite uncle and ends up introducing the Avengers to his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set after the first movie.

                Tony could feel the warmth of his blood pouring from around the jagged piece of his mangled suit that was lodged in his side. He fell to one knee, unable to stand anymore. He couldn’t see the others anymore, not since the Shandor had somehow knocked out and bound the Hulk.

                A grotesque, insect like solder scuttled closer to Tony. Tony barely had enough strength to lift his arm to fire a missile at the creature. The creature swatted the missile away easily.

                “Well, it was good while it lasted,” Tony said, refusing to give in to his despair.

                “You would be well advised to put him down.”

                Tony sagged to the ground and looked over to the familiar voice. Great. On top of several nonstop weeks of ridiculously strong, mostly insane baddies, comes Loki. Honestly, Tony didn’t think it was fair. This was definitely not how he intended to die. The insect creature stopped moving toward Tony and looked over at Loki as well. Tony forced himself to focus, to fight the dimming of his consciousness.

                The leader of Shandor was holding the limp body of Thor by the thunder god’s neck, but was staring at his newly arrived brother. “I will kill him and…” the creature snarled, but was cut off when he was thrown by Loki’s magic into a building.

                Loki levitated his brother down and shook his head. Tony couldn’t hear what Loki said to the unconscious Thor, but the surreal nature of the scene made him wonder if he was already dead. There was an enraged growl and the creature was back, along with the seemingly hundreds of insect like solders. They swarmed at Loki, but suddenly there was a huge dog behind the Trickster, and the leader was writhing in pain as his armor seemed to contract around him. The last thing Tony remembered was the Shandor exploding as Loki watched with a slight smirk.

 

                “Easy, Stark,” Loki’s voice called Tony up from the darkness of unconsciousness. “Easy.”

                Tony didn’t feel any pain, just the cool sheets of his insanely comfortable bed. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his own room at the Avenger’s home in California. He looked down and saw Loki gently touching the large piece of his ironman suit that was lodged in his side. Tony blinked, sure he should be feeling something, but instead felt warm and comfortable. “Somehow I didn’t think you would be in my afterlife,” Tony quipped.

                Loki looked up at him and smiled. “We are hardly in your afterlife, Stark. We are back at your home. You may want to look away.” He said touching the metal.

                Tony was NOT going to follow the advice of their most hated arch enemy, until he realized that Loki intended to remove the piece of metal from his side. Then he quickly looked away. He caught sight of the rest of the suit he had been wearing leaning against the wall. “Any reason you’ve decided to drop by?” Tony asked using his best bored tone.

                “My son wanted to visit his favorite uncle,” Loki answered.

                Tony felt the slightest tickle on his side, then a sudden cooling. He looked back down at his side and saw that the metal was gone and his side had been healed. “Why do I warrant the special treatment?”

                “Special treatment?” Loki asked.

                “Why are you playing nurse with me? Where are the others?”

                “I can multiply myself to care for you all, Stark,” Loki shrugged. “I saw no reason to involve those other humans you usually go to for healing. They are dreadfully slow at their work.” Loki sat back. “Now, sit up and let me see those bruises on your back.”

                “When you multiply yourself all of you can do magic?” Tony asked sitting up.

                “Of course,” Loki said, his warm hands lightly caressing away the bruises. “We are gods, you know.”

                “Gods, right.” Tony closed his eyes, Loki’s hands felt good. Tony could feel his eyes getting heavier.

                “Better,” Loki pushed Tony gently down. “I’ve taken care of your body, but your mind needs to rest now.”

                “You know this is crazy, right?” Tony offered lying back down. “You’re probably going to kill us all in our sleep or something, right?”

                Loki smiled indulgently. “Maybe next time. For now, let’s just have a nice visit. Sleep well.”

                Tony sunk back down into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

 

                “Good morning! Did you sleep well?”

                Bruce looked around. He had woken up in his bed, feeling better than he had in YEARS when the scent of breakfast tickled his nose and made his stomach grumble. None of the Avengers were handy in the kitchen, so he was curious to see who would be cooking the bacon. He put on some clothes and was tiptoeing around the hall when he heard the small voice. There was an unfamiliar black puppy looking up at him with big adorable eyes. “Nice doggie,” Bruce said aloud, reaching out to pet the puppy’s head.

                “My ears, please pet my ears!” the puppy said leaning into Bruce’s hand.

                Bruce froze. “Did you just say something?” he said feeling a little foolish that he appeared to be talking to a dog.

                The puppy looked up at him. “Why did you stop?”

                Bruce sucked in a breath and reached down and pet the puppy again.

                “My name is Fenrir,” the puppy said licking Bruce’s hand. “Who are you?”

                “Um, I’m Bruce.” Bruce’s stomach made an embarrassing loud noise.

                The puppy cocked his head. “You’re the first one up. Daddy told me not to wake anyone, but you were sleeping so long! Come on,” the puppy sniffed. “I think Daddy is finished cooking breakfast.”

                The puppy lead Bruce down the hall to the huge previously unused kitchen. Bruce froze in the doorway and just stared.

                Loki, wearing a dark pair of trousers, white dress shirt, and red apron was pulling a pan of what looked like sticky buns out of the oven. He placed the pan on a trivet and smiled down at the puppy who pawed at his pant leg.

                “They’re up, Daddy!” Fenrir said happily. Loki put the oven mitts on the stand and pet his son. “Can I get uncle out of bed?”

                “Breakfast will be in a few minutes, Fenrir. I’m sure your uncle would love to play with you after he’s eaten,” Loki said soothingly.

                Fenrir’s tail wagged. “Okay. Can I go watch TV?”

                “Yes, but keep the volume low,” Loki smiled indulgently. Fenrir gave his Daddy one last lick before running offing in the direction of the living room. Loki turned and washed his hands. “Fenrir doesn’t often get to watch TV,” he explained without looking at Bruce. “It’s always a special treat for him.”

                “Oh,” Bruce said, feeling for his rage and finding that the monster inside of him was strangely content. He watched, fascinated as Loki move around the kitchen.

                “Why is there a dog watching tv in our living room?” Clint stopped at the doorway and quickly pulled out a throwing knife. He brought his arm up to throw it, when Loki smiled brightly at him. Suddenly he was holding a stack of plates.

                “You can help Banner set the table,” Loki said easily.

                Bruce couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as Clint’s eyes bulged. “Come on, Clint, let’s set the table.”

                Clint blinked at him a few times.

                Bruce started opening and closing cabinets looking for the sliverware. “Here,” Loki said pointing to a drawer.

                “Thanks,” Bruce said grabbing enough for everyone. He walked into the dining room followed by Clint.

                “What’s the plan, Banner?” Clint asked putting the plates down. “Should we…”

                “Oh! I thought I smelled someone else!” Fenrir said jumping up on Clint’s legs. “Hello!”

                Bruce laughed and Clint jumped back. “Fenrir, this is Clint. Clint, this is Loki’s son, Fenrir.”

                “It’s really nice to meet you!” Fenrir said pawing at Clint’s leg. “My uncle has told me many nice things about you. Can we play after breakfast?”

                “Guys, I had the weirdest dream,” Natasha said yawning as she walked into the dining room. “When did we get a dog?” she asked, stopping.

                “OH, you’re pretty!” Fenrir said running over to her. “Please pet my head! Please?” Natasha reached down and pet Fenrir’s head, while looking a little wild around the eyes. “There, please. Yes! Thank you!” Fenrir said licking her hand.

                “You’re very soft,” Natasha said, smiling slightly. “What’s your name?”

                “I’m Fenrir!” Fenrir wiggled on his back and let Natasha rub his belly.

                “You’re adorable,” she laughed. “Who brought him?” She asked cuddling with him.

                “He’s Loki’s son,” Bruce said helpfully.

                “No,” Natasha said rubbing behind Fenrir’s ears. “He’s so cute!”

                “I am!” Fenrir said jumping up and licking her face. “Daddy is in the kitchen making breakfast. Uncle Thor gets really hungry after he battles,” he said confidentially to her, completely oblivious to her suddenly frown. “But Daddy says that after Uncle Thor eats, we can go play. Will you come too? Bruce and Clint will come, right?” The puppy looked at them with large innocent eyes.

                “Well…” Natasha started, but was interrupted by Steve who almost knocked her over.

                “Do you guys remember being rescued by Loki?” Steve asked, his face slightly confused. He glanced down at the dog Natasha was holding. “Who got the dog?” He reached out to pet Fenrir but froze when Fenrir started talking.

                “I helped too!” Fenrir said petulantly. “Daddy crushed that big guy, but I chomped on all those little bugs that were…”

                “That’s enough, Fenrir,” Loki said coming in from the kitchen. He looked at the unset table. “Useless,” he said rolling his eyes. He waved his hand and the table was suddenly magically set.

                Bruce and Clint had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

                “Oh, good, you’re still here,” Tony said to Loki as he breezed in. “I was wondering who was cooking. Who got the dog?”

                Suddenly Fenrir leaped up and jumped to the door. “Uncle!” he screamed happily.

                Thor picked Fenrir and ruffled his ears. “Fenrir! It is good to see you!” He laughed as Fenrir bathed his face with his tongue. He walked over to Loki and gave him a one armed hug. “Brother!”

                Loki smiled, his pale face flushing slightly with embarrassment. “Well, come on. Help me bring the food to the table.”

                There was an odd moment as Clint, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Tony looked at each other before they followed Thor, who was still holding Fenrir, and Loki into the kitchen.

                “I know you like your mead after a battle, but if you are to be well enough to play with Fenrir, you will need something less intoxicating,” Loki was saying to Thor. “The lady at the store suggested this,” he said pointing to a large bottle of orange juice.

                Tony quickly grabbed it and took a sniff. “Freshly squeezed, I’m impressed.”

                “Here,” Loki said handing Clint a large platter of bacon and sausage. He glanced over at Steve who was looking at the sticky buns. “Careful, I just took those out of the oven. There’s some fruit in the refrigerator.”

                Natasha grabbed the fruit, then looked again. There was a few unusual items in the fruit bowl that she didn’t recognize.

                Bruce took the large plate of eggs and another plate of toast and walked back into the dining room. Thor quickly took a stack of bacon and sausage and put some on the plate next to his. Fenrir jumped up on the seat, his tail wagging. Loki pet him absently as he took his seat next to him. The others quickly sat down.

                “Daddy says that we can play after you eat uncle!” Fenrir said enthusiastically. “Clint and Bruce will come to, right?” Fenrir looked at them.

                “Um, yea,” Bruce said taking a bite of his eggs. “Why not?”

                “There is so much water on this planet! Daddy says that it’s salty. Can we go see it? Please, uncle?” Thor smiled and dished some eggs onto Fenrir’s plate. Fenrir’s tail stopped waging and he looked at his father. “Do you think we’ll see Jörmungandr?”

                Loki looked at his son sadly and put his hand on Fenrir’s head. “I don’t know, Darling. We’ll see.” Over the small puppy’s head Thor shared a look with Loki.

                “There’s a trail that goes down to the beach,” Tony offered, breaking the silence. “Why don’t you, your uncle, Clint and Bruce go after breakfast? Your father and the rest of us have a few things to take care of.”

                If it was even possible, Fenrir became even more adorable as he pouted. “But I want all of us to go! Wouldn’t that be fun, uncle?”

                Thor just laughed and took a bite of his breakfast.

                “Wow! These are delicious!” Steve exclaimed suddenly after taking a bite out of a stick bun.

                “My brother is the finest cook in all the realms!” Thor announced.

                “You tell us this now?” Steve said helping himself to another one.

                “You exaggerate,” Loki said, his cheeks pink. “After breakfast, will you take Fenrir to the beach, brother mine? I believe Stark wishes to have words with me.” He patted Fenrir’s head when puppy whimpered softly. “When we are done, I’ll will join you. With the others if they choose to come.”

                Fenrir wagged his tail and ate some of his eggs.

                “What exactly are these?” Natasha said pointing to some fruit in the bowl.

                “Your bought us the fruit of the Idunn?” Thor said reaching over and taking the bowl. “My friends you are in for a special treat! Thank you brother!” he said scooping out a large helping of fruit for himself and the preceded to dig around for a few large pieces for Fenrir.

                “Well, they are yours and Fenrir’s favorite,” Loki said sipping his coffee.

                After Thor and Fenrir ate a few pieces to no ill effect Natasha took a bite. Her sudden smile encourage everyone and soon the bowl was empty.

                “Not that I mind family dropping in,” Tony said pouring himself another cup of the crazy delicious coffee that Loki somehow was able to make. “But, do you intend to cause any mayhem while you’re here? Just wondering, you know, just in case I should be walking around in my suit.”

                Loki smiled. “No mayhem this visit. Although, you should perhaps talk to Fury. He was a bit irate about not being permitted into the house when he came by earlier this morning.”

                Tony, Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha tensed.

                “He was so rude, uncle!” Fenrir said chomping at his fruit. “He wanted to wake you up but Daddy told him no!”

                “Fenrir, chew with your mouth closed, please,” Loki said absently. He glanced over at Tony. “It was still dark outside. There was no emergency, so I didn’t see the need to wake you up.”

                “He probably wanted us to help with the clean up,” Clint said rolling his eyes and grabbing the last of the bacon.

                “No, Daddy and I took care of that,” Fenrir piped. The puppy surveyed the table and the empty plates. “Is it time? Daddy, may I be excused?”

                Loki smiled and kissed the top of his son’s head. “Of course. Give the others a few minutes to get ready. I’ll give your uncle the picnic basket.”

                “Yay!” Fenrir said jumping off his seat. “I’ll wait by the door.”

                When Fenrir left the room, there was another awkward silence. Thor finished his orange juice and glanced at his brother. “It would be nice to see Jörmungandr,” he said casually.

                Loki looked down on his plate, frowning.

                “Who’s Jörmungandr?” Steve asked, eyeing the last sticky bun.

                Thor smiled brightly. “He is my other nephew. He is beautiful.” He looked over at Loki. “It really is fine if he comes. I see him so little.” Loki finally looked up and nodded slightly, his eyes mirroring a slight worry. If possible, Thor’s smile became brighter. “Today is a good day,” he laughed. “It is good that you have come.” He said hugging Loki and kissing his head before leaving the room.

                “Well, if we’re going with them, we should get ready,” Clint said suddenly standing up.

                “Yea,” Bruce said following.

                “I’ll come too!” Natasha and Steve said at the same time.

                “Cowards!” Tony snarked good naturedly. “You just don’t want to be left with the dishes.”

                “The dishes are no problem,” Loki said casually waving his hand and making them disappear. He stood and turned to go into the kitchen.

                “What are you doing?” Tony asked him.

                “Getting the picnic basket ready. Fenrir is still growing and eats much,” Loki said shrugging his shoulders.

                Tony stood up and following Loki into the kitchen. “No, I mean what are you doing here? Why did you save us?”

                Loki was busy putting containers into a smallish basket. Tony frowned and watched him put a lot more that should have been able to fit into the small basket. “Fenrir wanted to visit Thor. I saw no reason to deny him. I wanted a pleasant visit and having you fight the Shandor during our visit would have been problematic.”

                “Well,” Tony leaned over and peered into what seemed to be a half empty basket. “You didn’t have to heal us.”

                “Of course I did,” Loki said going to the fridge and pulling out what looked like large tankards. “Fenrir would have been so disappointed if you weren’t in any shape to play with him.” He tucked the large tankards into the basket.

                “Who are you, Mary Poppins?” Tony exclaimed peering into the basket again. “How do you do that?”

                “I open a portal,”” Loki said patiently. “That way I can fit everything into the basket.”

                “Oh,” Tony said scratching his head. “Right. Tell me again what happened when Fury showed up?”

                “Brother, do you have the basket?” Thor said coming into the room. Thor walked right up to Loki and hugged him from behind with one arm and rested his chin on his shoulder.

                “Hmm,” Loki started pulling things out of the air in front of him. “Here is Fenrir’s ball. Try not to lose it in the ocean, he’ll be heartbroken,” he said handing it to Thor. Thor took it with one hand. “There is a side of venison in there, please don’t let him over eat or else he’ll get a stomach ache.”

                “I know, brother,” Thor said kissing the side of Loki’s head. “Fear not, I will take commendable care of him.”

                Loki smiled warmly. “I know you will.” He handed him the basket. “I will join you once I put this right.”

                “Do not take too long brother,” Thor grinned. “It is a beautiful day.”

                Tony’s head snapped back to Loki as Thor disappeared down the hall. “I don’t remember you two every being so lovey dovey before.”

                Loki just shrugged and took his apron off. “Thor has no children of his own as of yet. Being around mine calms him.”

                “Calms _him_?” Tony laughed. “ _You_ are a totally different person. I mean, not that we don’t love it when you’re insanely evil and trying to kill us or anything.”

                Loki looked pained. “Childhood is fleeting. I would not have any of my children scared by unpleasantness as long as I can help it.”

                “Children?” Tony tilted his head. “How many children do you have?”

                Loki smiled. “A few.” He shook his head. “But come. You need to set Fury’s mind at rest that I haven’t damaged any of you.”

                “Sure, sure.” Tony pulled out his phone. “Fury.”

                “Stark, where have you been!” Fury’s voice carried in the large kitchen. Loki turned and pulled some steaks out of the refrigerator. “Loki has breached your…”

                “House, yea, I know. He cooked us breakfast this morning,” Tony said watching Loki pull out some spices from a cabinet that he was pretty sure was empty before that morning. “Hey, so what’s this with Shandor? I vaguely remember him popping like a grape.”

                “The Shandor are gone. The army’s gone. Loki and this 20 foot dog ran through the city last night after you disappeared and fixed everything. And I mean everything. Even patched the roads.”

                “Really??” Tony said to Loki.

                Loki shrugged and continued making the rub for the steak.

                “Stark who are you talking… Wait a minute. Is that crazy lunatic standing there?” Fury shouted.

                “Well, it looks like he’s putting some sort of spices on some steaks. What is that? Dinner?” Tony asked brightly.

                Loki nodded. “Tell Fury, there will be plenty for him if he chooses to join us.”

                “Join you? Join you? Are you out of your mind? This must be some kind of trap. Stark, you need to…”

                “He’s actually here with his son. He and Thor are having a bit of a reunion,” Tony supplied helpfully. “Hey, where’s Fenrir’s mother? Is she joining us?”

                Loki looked up at Tony. “Well, technically, I’m his mother since I gave birth to him. I am unable to free Fenrir from the bonds Odin put on him often, so let’s keep this visit pleasant.”

                “Wait a minute, you gave birth to a puppy?” Tony asked, Fury forgotten. “And why would Odin chain up Fenrir? He’s adorable.”

                “Stark!” Fury shouted over the phone. “You had better not be calling that vicious dog adorable. He tore through the Shandar army like a bunch of wrapping paper on Christmas.”

                “Fenrir isn’t vicious. He’s just very fond of his uncle,” Loki said frowning. “The Shandar were being impolite to Thor and his friends. What else was my son to do?”

                “Impolite?” Tony snorted. “Well, that’s one way of putting it. But really, I can’t imagine him hurting anyone, much less taking down a whole army.”

                Loki smiled proudly. “Fenrir’s true form is a bit larger than what you see now. He has the ability to grow when he wishes.”

                “Then why isn’t he big now?” Tony asked ignoring Fury’s disbelieving noises.

                “He’s very young and likes getting cuddles,” Loki said wrapping the meat back up and putting it in the refrigerator.

                “Yea, adorable,” Tony frowned. “Let’s get back to why Odin had him chained up somewhere.”

                “Stark!” Fury shouted.

                Tony irritably looked back at this phone. “What?”

                “You need to get out of there and…”

                “Stop, just stop.” Tony looked up at Loki. “When is dinner?”

                “Let’s have it around 8,” Loki said washing his hands.

                “Great.” Tony looked back at Fury. “Look, apparently Loki is the best cook in the 9 realms or whatever. Breakfast was amazing, and whatever he was doing with those steaks looks terrific. Come by at 8 and you can have some for yourself. And bring Phil.” Tony disconnected the call. “Now what’s this with Odin?” He said ignoring the vibrating of his phone as Fury tried to call him back.

                Loki sighed. “Odin believes my children to be monsters that need to be imprisoned or destroyed. If it weren’t for me, my mother, Heimdall, and Thor, all my children would be doomed to suffer for eternity.” Loki’s eyes grew sad.

                “That’s seriously sucks,” Tony said sympathetically. He took a breath. “So you’re really not here to cause problems?”

                “No, I am just hoping for a few hours of peace,” Loki said.

                Tony looked at Loki’s dark eyes. “This all seems so odd,” Tony said candidly. “Almost wrong.” He took a breath. “But Thor didn’t seem to have a problem with it. And breakfast truly was delicious. I think…”

                Tony’s communicator went off. “Tony, we need you,” Steve’s tight voice sounded nervous. “And suit up.”

                Tony looked angrily at Loki, but Loki’s face paled. Loki held out his arm and Tony’s iron man suitcase appeared just as Loki touched Tony’s forearm.

                And then Tony and Loki were standing on the beach. Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha were staring at the water where a huge dog and sea serpent seemed to be battling with Thor between. “Oh,” Loki absently handed the suitcase to Tony and started walking to the beach. “Boys,” he called as he walked on the water to them. The dog and serpent stopped and rushed to him.

                “Oh, this could get messy,” Tony said activating the suit. Before he could take off toward the monsters, the dog had shrunk down and the serpent turned into a young boy. Thor dived down and caught his brother in a hug and the puppy and child jumped on top of Loki. The sounds of their laugher carried from the water. “Well, that must be Jörmungandr.” Tony said lightly. “Now, don’t I feel over dressed,” he said deactivating the suit.

                Loki, dripping wet and holding the boy in his arms walked over to them, followed by Thor and Fenrir. “This is my son, Jörmungandr,” he said coming up to them. He turned to the boy. “Jör, these are your uncle’s friends.”

                The boy was pale with dark eyes and dark curly hair. He couldn’t have been older than 5 years old. He peeked over at the others shyly.

                “That’s Clint,” Fenrir said jumping up on Loki’s leg. “And Bruce, and Natasha, and Steve, and…” he looked over at Tony. “And…” He looked back at Thor. “I don’t know his name,” he whispered loudly.

                Thor laughed and picked him up. “That is Tony.” Fenrir’s tail waged as he licked Thor’s face.

                “Hello,” Jör said quietly.

                Loki let the boy down and kneeled on the sand so they were almost eye to eye. Loki put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and suddenly the boy was dressed in green bathing trunks. “Are you okay to walk?” Loki asked.

                The boy looked timidly at the others before throwing his arms around Loki’s neck and hiding his face. Loki closed his eyes and hugged him for a minute. Then pushed him away slightly. “Come on, Darling. Let’s walk on the beach a little. Doesn’t the sun feel good?” The little boy nodded and took his hand.

                Loki started walking slowly with the little boy. Thor went to the other side of the boy and took his other hand. The boy’s steps were unsure as Fenrir ran in front of him giving him encouragement. As soon as they were a little distance away Tony looked at the others.

                “So, dinner’s at 8. I think Fury and Phil are coming.” He rubbed his hands together. “I think I’m going to go back to the house and change into something more beachy. Maybe bring some chairs. An umbrella or two…”

                “Stark, what are we doing?” Steve cut him off, pointing to where Loki and Thor were standing watching Jör take his first steps by himself. “This is…”

                “Unreal,” Bruce said scratching his head.

                “Nothing good can come from this,” Steve insisted.

                “Look, Loki’s not going to do anything when his kids are here…”

                “Have you seen his kids? That dog was at least 20 feet, and the snake is just as big,” Clint observed.

                “But look at them now,” Tony said point over to where Fenrir and Jör were picking up shells and running them back to where Loki and Thor were talking. “Do they really look like they are going to go berserk and knock down a city or something? And if they do, we have Thor and the big guy…”

                “The big guy doesn’t see a problem with all of this,” Bruce said turning and rolling out his beach towel next to Natasha.

                “What?” Steve and Tony exclaimed.

                Bruce sat down on his towel and took off his shoes. “I’m not as angry this morning,” he shrugged.

                “Can you call him up if you needed to?” Steve asked, his shoulders tensed.

                Bruce nodded and looked up at them, squinting his eyes slightly. “Yes, but right now, he’s content.” Natasha handed him his book. Bruce smiled at her.

                Clint sighed and sat down on the sand next to Natasha’s towel. “Maybe we should wait this out.”

                “Exactly,” Tony said triumphantly. “Look, I’m just saying that we’ve been working nonstop for a few weeks now, and it’s been forever since we’ve been able to relax. We’ll keep our communicators on in case Fury needs us, but if he doesn’t, let’s just kick back and take a day off.”

                Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but the sound of laughter as Fenrir and Jör ran down the beach stopped his words. “Fine. But I want to bonfire if we’re eating down here tonight.”

                “Done.” Tony said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m getting a bathing suit and a chair.”

                “Grab me one with an umbrella while you’re at it,” Natasha called.

                Tony shook his head and turned back to the house.

 

                Thanks to the bottomless picnic basket, the warm sun, and good company, the Avengers were pretty mellow when Fury and Phil showed up later that evening. Natasha and Tony spoke with them quietly as they all watched Thor, Clint, Steve, and Bruce build sand castles down the beach with Fenrir. Loki sat a little away, watching everything as Jör slept in his arms. Every once in a while, Loki would lean down and sooth the sleeping child.

                “I don’t trust him,” Fury snapped.

                “No-one trusts him,” Tony argued. “Okay, no one but Thor, but that’s beside the point. Isn’t it better to have him here where we can watch over him then off somewhere doing god knows what?”

                “Did anything happen today?” Natasha asked suddenly.

                Fury frowned. “No,” he glared at the others. “Nothing happened today. As in no crime. We monitor all police frequency and nothing happened today.”

                “Just here or everywhere?” Tony asked intrigued.

                “As far as we can tell,” Phil replied “everywhere.”

                “It’s like all the damn criminals took a day off,” Fury snarled.

                Tony laughed. “And you’re angry about this?”

                “Stark, this is not funny!” Fury said folding his arms. “If _Ultimate Power_ over there has some kind of hold over the criminal element in the entire world, we are in big trouble.”

                “So basically, you’re blaming Loki for wanting to have a nice quiet day with his family,” Tony said impatiently. “That make sense.”

                “What’s going to happen tomorrow when he goes crazy on us again?” Fury almost shouted.

                Tony, Natasha, and Phil glanced over at Loki whose eyes were closed as he rocked Jör.

                “If he goes crazy, then we’ll take care of it.” Tony snapped back. “Like was always do. But come on. One day.”

                “Your funeral,” Fury snorted.

                “Great.” Tony smiled. “It’s getting close to 8, we should get dinner started.” He turned and started walking down the beach to Loki.

                “Are you staying?” Natasha asked.

                “No,” Fury glanced at Phil. “With this no crime epidemic, I’m going to catch up on some paperwork. Coulson, stay here. Let me know if the situation changes.” Phil nodded. Fury looked back over to where Tony was talking to Loki and shook his head. “This is crazy.”

                “So much of what we do is,” Natasha said easily.

                Fury glared at her then turned back to the house.

                Phil, wearing his dark suit and sun glasses, looked over the scene after Fury left. “You know, he sent me a note with some really nice chocolates.”

                Natasha looked up at him. Phil smiled weakly. “You know, when he killed me.”

                “Did you eat them?” Natasha asked waving Phil into a beach chair next to hers.

                Phil sat down. “No, I gave them to the lab to make sure they weren’t poisoned.”

                Natasha just nodded and looked out to where Thor and Steve where playing catch with Fenrir. Loki had just stood up, holding Jör in his arms and was following Tony back to the chairs.

                “I kept the note, though,” Phil admitted suddenly.

                Natasha sighed. “You better take your shoes off, you’ll only get sand in them.”

 

                Dinner was incredible. Tony and Loki had a rather long discussion about grills and comfort that resulted in Loki creating a whole stone patio complete with a massive charcoal grill right on the beach. A large table that had comfortable seats for everyone appeared, already set with dishes. Clint watched Loki for a few minutes before he and Natasha helped peeling ears of corn. Steve and Thor gathered driftwood for the bonfire with Fenrir’s help. Bruce, Coulson and Jör were sitting close talking softly a little ways down the beach.

                “So, Fury said something interesting,” Tony said as he peeked into the built in mini fridge. “There’s been no crime today. None. You have something to do with that?”

                “Hm…” Loki’s brow was creased as he reached in to the air absently and grabbed another spice jar. He sprinkled the spices on the steaks and then made the jar disappear again. “It’s just temporary,” he answered finally, using tongs to turn over the steak.

                “Great,” Tony said sharing a look with Natasha and Clint. Clint Turned to Natasha who shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to get bored.” He opened the mini fridge again. “Are the contents of this fridge always going to change when I close the door?”

                Loki looked over. “They only change to accommodate your desires,” he said as thought it was perfectly obvious. He turned back to the steaks.

                “Really?” Tony asked, suddenly interested.

                “Let me see,” Clint said joining him. “Hey, what’s this?” he said holding out a large opaque glass bottle.

                “Don’t drink that,” Loki said taking it from him. “It’s milk for the boys.” He opened the bottle and poured the lightly blue tinged liquid into two small cups at the table. With a wave of his hand, the bottle disappeared. “Boys,” he called softly.

                Fenrir ran over, followed by Steve and Thor. “Daddy, did you see? Did you see the big pieces of wood I brought over for the fire? Uncle says that I’m getting much stronger!” Fenrir said pawing at his father.

                Loki smiled down at his son and scratched his ears. “That is terrific! Go sit at the table, Darling.”

                Jör walked over holding Bruce’s hand on one side and Coulson’s on the other. Every few steps Coulson and Bruce would pick Jör up and swing him between the two of them. Jör’s giggles floated in the warm air. Loki smiled at them fondly before turning to plate the steaks.

                “They don’t even make this anymore!” Clint exclaimed from the fridge. He held a large bottle of some obscure craft beer. “Hey, what do you guys want?”

                Steve walked over, “What do you have?”

                “Anything,” Clint said as Tony pulled out another bottle of champagne.

                Thor took the platter away from Loki and put his free hand on his brother’s shoulder. “This feast is grander than one at our banquet halls at home, brother! You’ve outdone yourself.” Loki blushed and started cutting up Jör’s and Fenrir’s dinner. Thor took the seat on the other side of the children and pushed Fenrir’s chair in so he could reach the table.

                Jör let go of Bruce and Phil and gave his father a huge hug. Loki hugged him back and placed him on the chair next to his. The others quickly found their seats and dug in.

                “And this would be the best steak I’ve ever had,” Tony said confirming something that everyone knew.

                “Then Loki must make you Volgass steak!” Thor said merrily. “The meat is so tender and flavorful that there is no comparison in this realm.”

                “Really?” Clint asked leaning forward.

                “When I am king, we will go hunting in the forests of Asgard and Loki will cook for us.” Thor said grandly. “It will be magnificent.”

                “Can I come too?” Fenrir asked, his tail wagging.

                Thor reached out and hugged his nephew. “Of course, Fenrir! You will lead us in a glorious hunt!”

                “Father?” Jör whispered tugging on Loki’s sleeve. “Can I come too?”

                “If you would like,” Loki said smiling. The others looked at Loki and could see the trace of sadness that lurked in his clear eyes. “But before you both can go on a hunt, you must drink your milk.”

                Thor brought to Fenrir’s cup to the edge of the table. Fenrir stood up and started drinking. “I will be the best hound in all of Asgard!” Fenrir said between licks. “And you’ll be at my side, Jör.” He leaned over and licked Jör’s cheek with his milky tongue.

                Jör giggled and wiped his cheek. “You will have to drink more milk than that, brother,” he said softly.

                “Can’t argue with that,” Tony said opening up a bottle of champagne. “Could you?” he asked Loki.

                With a wave of his hand champagne flutes appeared at everyone’s place setting. Tony started pouring and Fenrir and Jör sat up. “OOoooooo.” They both breathed looking at the bubbles in the glass. “I want some of that, Daddy!” Fenrir said waging his tail.

                “Can I have some too. Please?” Jör echoed.

                Loki gave Tony a measured look before shrugging. “A small measure,” he said. He took hold of his glass and changed it to two shallow dishes. Tony leaned over a put a little in each.

                “I propose a toast,” Tony said after everyone had their glass. “To world peace.”

                The others, including Loki, echoed his toast and drank. Fenrir made a slight distressed noise and Thor put his arm around him. “I don’t like it.” He said wrinkling his nose at the champagne. “You can have mine, brother.”

                Jör shook his head and pushed his small glass away as well.

                “Maybe when you’re older,” Loki soothed. “Have some more dinner.”

                “Yes, kids, this is definitely a grown up drink,” Tony said refilling his glass. “A fine vintage, though. Just how does the refrigerator know what we want? And can you do that to the refrigerator at the house?”

                Thor chuckled and Loki smiled. “Already done, Stark.” Loki said putting a tiny bit more meat onto Jör’s plate. “Your kitchen was frightfully bare this morning.”

                “We’re not much for cooking,” Clint laughed.

                “And finding time to go to the store on our schedules, always a pain,” Natasha added.

                “We tried to cook for ourselves when we first moved it, but there was a problem with security and the person we hired to keep the kitchen stocked turned into maniac,” Bruce said helping himself to more grilled veggies. “It become easier just to order in all the time.”

                “Doesn’t that create a security breach?” Loki asked amused.

                “No, they have SHIELD agents pick everything up,” Phil answered slightly chagrined.

                Loki laughed softly. “And I’m sure the delivery places around the house do not have late hours as you would want.”

                “Well, at least we have Hot Pockets,” Steve answered optimistically.

                “I think with my brother’s gift we can do much better than those tiny pockets,” Thor said sitting back. “How long will this enchantment last?”

                Loki glanced over at Thor wolfishly. “How long do you want it to last?”

                “Wait a minute,” Phil sat up. “This enchantment, does it give you access to the mansion at all times?” As the others tensed, Loki just rolled his eyes.

                Thor threw his head back and laughed. “My brother travels realities,” Thor chuckled. “Do you think our meager locks and lights could keep him out of where he wants to be?” He smiled fondly at his brother.

                “I don’t think you should have mentioned that, brother,” Loki said softly.

                “Wait a minute!” Tony said sitting back. “You’ve had complete access to all of our bases this whole time and you’ve never come in and tried taking over?”

                Loki looked into the distance. “I’ve never thought to do so before,” he said sarcastically, but then turned to Tony with an easy smile. “But now that you’ve mentioned it…”

                Thor reached behind the two children and grabbed Loki’s shoulder. Loki turned to him. “I won’t, brother.” He and Thor chuckled.

                “Why wouldn’t you,” Phil asked his uneasy smile frozen on his face.

                “Because he is the god of Mischief,” Thor said standing up and kissing his brother on the forehead before going to the fridge. “Not of discourtesy. Oh, wonderful!” he said taking a tankard out of the fridge. “Brother, can I get you one?”

                “Please,” Loki said lowering his eyes.

                “Were you ever going to bring that up?” Steve asked, still a little tense.

                Thor handed his brother a tankard and then sat down. Fenrir jumped in his lap. “It didn’t seem important before.” Thor said genuinely puzzled.

                Loki took a sip of mead and put the tankard on the table and looked around.

                “Oh, okay,” Tony said meekly. “So getting back to the question that we can do something about, how long will the enchantment last on our fridge?”

                “A while,” Loki said vaguely. “It would depend on how long that machine lasts. At home, mother’s larder is always full because it is indestructible. Machines here do not seem to have the same durability.”

                “May I be excused?” Jör said softly into Loki’s ear. Loki nodded and the boy slid out of his seat and climbed on Bruce’s lap. Bruce automatically wrapped his arms around the young boy and smiled as the boy quickly fell asleep.

                At Loki’s concerned look, Bruce just waved him off. “It’s fine.” He whispered.

                Loki took another drink from his tankard and surveyed the mellow group. The conversation progressed from some of Loki’s and Thor’s more embarrassing hunts to how Clint and Natasha met to Tony’s latest car. Phil surprisingly had a lot to say about the car. He, it turned out was a bit of a car buff. Steve shook his head and watched Thor and Loki interact. Thor’s one hand was gently stroking the sleeping puppy and the finger tips of his other hand just grazed the back of Loki’s neck. Loki waved away the dishes and set out a coffee, tea, and dessert service in front of them. As the sun set, Steve pushed himself up and went to the stack of wood. Tony followed him and pretty soon there was a roaring fire. Fenrir and Jör woke briefly and Loki and Thor took them to the edge of the ocean. The others sat around the fire watching as Loki created iridescent bubbles that would pop into tiny shimmers of light. Jör sat on Loki’s lap and Thor’s shoulder touched Loki’s and Fenrir sprawled out half on Thor and half on Loki’s lap.

                “He doesn’t seem that crazy now,” Clint commented in one of those comfortable silences.

                “Makes you wonder what causes someone like that to go off the deep end,” Steve said thinking about his own history.

                “Well, I for one have appreciated this little break,” Tony said getting up.

                “Imagine what we could do if this lasted a little longer,” Bruce said wistfully. “No crime, no craziness.” He also stood and dusted himself off.

                The others slowly stood. “Hey, Thor? Loki? We’re heading up now,” Steve called.

                Thor and Loki stood up. There was a quick exchange of words and Thor reluctantly turned to join the others.

                Tony stopped. Loki was on his knees in front of Jör. One of his hands were on Jör’s shoulders and the other was on Fenrir who was pawing at his chest. Loki put his forehead against Jör as Fenrir licked his face.

                “Aren’t they coming?” Tony forced his voice to be light.

                Thor turned and looked at them. “My brother is aware of how uncomfortable his visit has made you,” he said softly. “He would not press your hospitality.”

                “I don’t think he made us uncomfortable,” Steve said. “Unless feeding us good food is a new form of torture.”

                “I don’t understand how he can love his kids so much and yet do things that will get him killed,” Tony said staring hard as Loki crushed Jör to him.

                “My brother loves his children, much more than he loves himself.” Thor took a breath. “He has a little girl, Hel, who was cast out by the Allfather and made queen of hell. She was only a tiny babe at the time. It broke my brother’s heart. He will only see her once he is well and truly dead.”

                “Your father’s a dick,” Tony said angrily.

                Thor shrugged. “Once I am king of Asgard I will release Fenrir from his chains. I will allow Jörmungandr entrance into Asgard where he’ll be able to see the sun and be warm.”

                “What are you talking about?” Natasha exclaimed.

                “The AllFather has bound Fenrir to a cold, harsh mountain. Loki is the only one aside from the Allfather who can get to where he is imprisoned. Jörmungandr had been cast down to the bottom of the ocean where he knows not of warmth or light. Loki can unbind them for short periods of time, but it comes at great cost to him.”

                “Are you saying Loki goes crazy because his father is torturing his kids?” Bruce asked, outraged.

                “Yes, it is as you’ve surmised.” Thor sighed. “Our father has not been kind to my brother.”

                “That sucks,” Tony said. “That sucks a lot! Hey!” He shouted, waving his hands. The others looked at him.

                Loki looked back at them. Tony started walking to where Loki was kneeling.

                “So, I was thinking. Now that there’s been no crime today, why don’t we kick back? Show your kids the whole Midgard thing. You know, maybe take them to New York, or the Grand Canyon, or even the redwoods. I mean, we have extra bedrooms and it’s not like we have anything pressing right now.”

                “I couldn’t possibly…”

                Suddenly Thor was there with a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Stay with us, brother. At least for this short time. Let us enjoy each other’s company and not be burdened with our father’s madness.” Thor tilted Loki’s head up. “Choose me,” he whispered.

                For a long moment it seemed as though Loki was frozen. Then he bowed his head. “I will be ruled by your wisdom.” He picked up Jör as Fenrir jumped in Thor’s arms.

                “Great! Then well make plans tomorrow at breakfast,” Tony grinned. “Okay with you?”

                Thor threw an arm around his brother’s shoulders and brought him in for a kiss on the forehead. “This will be an epic adventure!”

 

 

                Tony shot out of bed before he knew why he was awake. He reached for his suit before he heard it, the soft crying of a child. Tony changed his mind and put on some sweats and made his way down the stairs. He met Natasha and Clint on his way down. “What?” he asked, but they both shushed him.

                There was soft knocking and then Steve’s voice. “Is everything okay?”

                Loki walked out of the room he was sharing with Thor carrying the sobbing Jör. “It’s only a nightmare, Darling Love,” he soothed. He nodded to Steve as walked into the living room.

                Steve peeked in the bedroom and saw Thor petting Fenrir. Steve turned and awkwardly followed Loki.

                “…and it was cold,” Jör sobbed into Loki’s shoulder. “It was dark. I couldn’t hear your voice, father.” Jör’s distressed voice broke as his hot tears soaked Loki’s shirt.

                “I’m here, Jör, I’m here,” Loki said rocking the young boy. He started softly singing a lullaby in a whispery gentle language.

                Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha and Tony folded his arms across his chest unhappily. Steve looked at them, then at Loki, unsure of what to do. The bedroom opened and Thor walked out cradling Fenrir. He gave Steve a weak smile. “Thank you, my friend, but there is nothing here for you to do. Return to your bed.” He walked over and sat next to Loki and Jör. He put his arm around his brother and rested his head on his shoulder all the while holding Fenrir.

                Steve watched them for a moment, feeling like an intruder spying on a very personal moment before he turned and made his way back to his room. “Come on,” Clint said pulling Natasha up. “Let’s go back to bed.” They nodded to Tony who sat down on the steps and just watched the back of Thor’s and Loki’s head for a while in darkness.

 

                The next morning there were pancakes. And Fury. After breakfast, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha took the children outside to play as Fury had a discussion with Loki.

                “Whatever you’re doing, stop it,” Fury growled. His ferocity was only slightly marred by the shiny spot of syrup in the corner of his mouth.

                Loki wrapped his long fingers around his coffee mug. “But I thought you would be pleased if there were no more crime,” he said lifting an eyebrow. “Don’t we all deserve a little vacation?”

                Fury’s eyes bulged.

                “Brother,” Thor said pulled Loki closer with a hand to the side of his neck. “Stop baiting him.”

                Loki looked at Thor and frowned.

                “Frankly, I don’t really see a probably with any of this,” Tony said pouring himself more coffee. “World peace, isn’t that the dream?”

                “There are people walking into police stations all the time admitting to crimes that have been committed years ago,” Fury took a sip of coffee. “Frankly, law enforcement doesn’t know what to do with this newfound honest everyone seems to be hit with. This is damn good coffee.” He said motioning to Tony to hand him the carafe.

                “I know, right!” Tony said nodded his head. Fury just glared at him, but poured himself more coffee.

                “Look, maybe if you explained to us what you’re doing, it would make this all easier to accept,” Steve said trying to keep the peace.

                Loki frowned, “I’m not sure I could explain it so that you could understand.”

                Fury rolled his eyes and glared harder. Tony snorted.

                “Look, just… try. Just start talking, we’re pretty smart, we’ll catch on,” Steve encouraged.

                Loki shot him a measuring look.

                “Brother, please,” Thor said scooting his chair closer to Loki.

                Loki looked over at Thor. “I’ve let loose the empathy in people’s hearts.”

                “What?” Fury exclaimed. “That doesn’t make a damn bit of sense.”

                “I don’t know how better to describe it,” Loki shrugged. “I just made it so that when people think of wronging another, they are more connected to the feelings of the persons their wronging.”

                “And you can do that.” Fury snarled.

                “Of course I can,” Loki said mildly. “Isn’t that why you’re angry at me?”

                “So you’re brainwashing…” Fury began.

                “That’s not at all what he said!” Tony shouted.

                Fury glared at Tony. “Stay out of this, Stark.” He turned back to Loki. “You are brainwashing millions of people at a time…”

                “This is ridiculous!” Tony snapped. “Do you hear how he’s twisting his words?” he asked Steve.

                Steve opened and shut his mouth.

                “I am not twisting…”

                “Brother,” Thor said softly, cutting through everyone’s loud voices. “Please, stop the enchantment.”

                Loki turned to Thor. “But I wanted a nice visit.”

                “You will have your nice visit,” Thor soothed, his hand caressing Loki’s inky locks. “We are more than equal to whatever happens.” He leaned forward. “And your children will be safe.” He pulled Loki’s head to his chest and hugged him. After a minute, Loki sighed. Then he disappeared. Thor glanced over at Fury and frowned.

                “Where’d he go?” Fury demanded.

                “My brother will return when he does as you’ve requested,” Thor said flatly. “But be warned, he will never do this for you again.”

                “I never asked him to do it in the first place,” Fury snapped.

                “So,” Tony looked at Thor thoughtfully. “Ballpark. How powerful is your brother? Can he do stuff like this all the time or is this a special occasion?”

                Thor frowned as he thought. “It’s hard to say.”

                “Guess,” Fury growled.

                “His power is only limited to his will and his imagination,” Thor shrugged. “He tends to be distracted easily and loose interest quickly.”

                “Have we seen him at his full strength?” Fury asked.

                “My bother seldom concentrates on one thing.” Thor answered.

                Tony and Steve looked at each other.

                Thor finished his coffee and stood up. “But fear not. In the height of his madness, he is often at his weakest point.” He flashed a smile and walked out.

                “Was that supposed to be comforting?” Steve said quietly.

 

                Later, after Tony and Steve had finished the dishes and Fury left, Loki quietly returned. He stepped out into the back yard and watched his children playing with Thor, Bruce, and Steve.

                “Fury took Clint and Natasha,” Tony said coming up behind him quietly. “For the record I think what you were doing was right.” He took a breath. “We could do with having a little more empathy around here.”

                “Perhaps,” Loki flashed him a sad smile. “But perhaps he is right. I’ve always excelled at twisting one to my own ends.”

                “Yes,” Tony said slowly. “But what matters is your intentions and what your ultimate goal is.”

                “When my madness comes, my purpose seems so clear,” Loki admitted.

                “You talk a lot about being in control and having every one bow to you, but what is your real purpose when you’ve taken one too many hits from the stick of destiny?”

                Loki was quiet for so long that Tony thought the conversation was over. Then Loki sighed. “I would see my brother on the throne and my children freed. I would that Thor is no longer torn between his father and me.” Loki said wearily. “I would see Asgard prosper.”

                “You are… crazy powerful. Your brother is… you both are gods.” Tony said, clearly frustrated. “Why not take a page from Natasha’s book and take the throne from Odin. From everything you’ve told me, Thor would do a much better job. Hell, Octomom would do a better job than Odin.”

                “I don’t know this Octomom you are referring to,” Loki said giving Tony a faint smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

                “Seriously, regimes fall every day. Isn’t it time for Odin’s to fall?”

                Loki looked back at his children. “There are reasons, Stark. Thor cannot take his throne over the murdered body of his father. It would damage something inside of him and I will not let that happen.”

                “Do you love your brother more than you love your kids? Cuz, from where I’m standing, Thor’s a pretty strong guy, he would probably get over…”

                “No.” Loki was quiet. “When madness takes me and all is dark, I cannot bring myself to truly harm my brother.” Loki turned to Tony, his pain clearly etched in his dark eyes. “Even then, at my lowest point, I believe in him. I believe that Thor will bring about the golden age of Asgard. That faith burns inside of me like a beacon of hope that pulls me from even the darkest of evil.”

                Tony looked at him, speechless for once.

                “When my children are freed, I want them to be a part of something glorious. Thor will see to that.”

                “I wished I believe in anything like you believe in him,” Tony finally said.

                Loki smiled, “You do. Else you wouldn’t wear the metal suit and put yourself in danger as you do.” Loki looked back at his children. “Give it time, Stark. You’ll find it.” He started walking over to the others.

                Fenrir and Jör caught sight of him and ran over to him, laughing. Loki got down on his knees and hugged them tightly.

                “Well,” Tony said after a minute. “I’ve got the jet and we’ve got nowhere to be. What do you think of going to see the Grand Canyon or something?”

 

 

                “Surely, they are old enough,” Thor was saying as Loki was rolling out some pie crust. Steve was leaning on the refrigerator listening.

                “Brother, I don’t want Fenrir or Jör to have a sword yet.” Loki put the bottom of the pie crust in the plate.

                “At their age, you had mastered the sword and the staff,” Thor reminded him.

                “Yes, but I had you to spar with,” Loki answered. “No.”

                “But in his human form, Fenrir could spar with Jör.”

                Loki dumped the seasoned apples into the crust. “I rather they be free from the arts of war for a little while longer.”

                “But some lessons with a sword will do them no harm. Jör is lithe like you, he will take to it easily.”

                “What use would a sword do for a serpent and a hound?” Loki said flatly.

                “They are not always in their true forms, would you have them be defenseless humans?”

                Loki looked at Thor, his nimble fingers stopping. “Brother do not ask again. I will not have my children gifted with weapons at such an early age.”

                Thor put his hands on Loki’s shoulders and started rubbing them. “Please brother, it would honor me…”

                Loki turned and grabbed a towel. “The answer, my confounding brother, is no.” Thor opened his mouth, but with a smirk from Loki, his mouth become stuck shut. “When you have children and are king, our children will learn the arts of war together and will be comrade in arms. This I promise you.” He smiled and Thor took a breath, suddenly able to speak again. Loki smiled and kissed Thor’s forehead before turning around and finishing the pie.

                Thor got a huge dopey smile for a moment before giving Loki a hug from behind. “I will cease, brother.”

                “Thank you,” Loki said with a smile. He shrugged off Thor’s arms and carried the pie to the oven. Just as he leaned down to slide the pie in he froze, the pie crashed onto the door of the oven.

                “Brother?” Thor called cautiously. When Loki didn’t respond, Thor slammed the oven door closed and grabbed Loki’s arms. “Brother!” he shouted.

                Steve rushed to Thor’s side. Loki’s brilliant green eyes were so dilated that only the faintest hint of green could be seen.

                “Brother?” Thor grabbed Loki’s head and tilted it, trying to make eye contact. Suddenly, Loki seemed to fade slightly. “NO! Brother! Stay with me!”

                Loki suddenly focused on Thor. “The boys?” He asked briskly.

                “With Banner and Stark outside,” Steve answered. “Do you…” Instantly Loki, Thor, and Steve were outside.

                “Children!” Loki called. The boys, responding to something in their father’s voice ran to him instantly. Loki turned to Thor. “That creature you fought wasn’t the only one of his race to catch sight of Midgard. You have three more ships coming your way.”

                “How long?” Thor asked.

                “They are coming in fast. You have twenty three minutes. Los Angeles, Rome, and New York.” Loki hugged the boys to him. “Be well, brother.”

                “And you. Thank you for the warning,” Thor answered. Loki nodded once and he and the boys disappeared. Thor turned to the others. Steve was already on his communicator and Bruce was already on his way into the house.

                “And that’s it?” Tony asked as he and Thor made their way back to the house. “They’re gone?”

                “My brother will not risk his children,” Thor said.

                “Will we see them again?” Tony asked, slightly upset.

                “I don’t know, my friend,” Thor frowned.

                “You know, we didn’t do so well with these guys before,” Tony said blandly. “It may help if your brother was with us.”

                Thor stopped and looked at Tony. “My brother’s first responsibility is to his children. I know not how to contact him when he does not wish to be contacted.”

                The sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. “We could solve that problem. Get him a cell phone or something.”

                “Stark!” Steve called. “Suit up!”

                “I’m just saying,” Tony said to Thor. “We’d be better with him in this battle.”

                Thor looked at him for a moment. “I too would be more at ease with my brother at my side,” he admitted. “But his methods are sometimes more brutal than Fury would like. I fear Loki would just find himself in more trouble should he stay.” With that Thor called Mjölnir to him and flew off.

                Tony suited up and took off as well. “Jarvis, patch me into Fury.”

                “Yes, sir,” Jarvis said. “Although he does seems a bit busy at present.”

                “I don’t care, I just want to talk to him.” Tony could heard Steve’s strong voice directing the teams to the different cities. He altered his course for Los Angeles where he would meet up with Bruce, or more accurately, the Hulk.

                “Just why are you bothering me now, Stark?” Fury predictably sounded annoyed.

                “So, this Avenger’s club that we’re in. Can anyone be invited to join or do we all have to vote or something?” Tony asked casually.

                “Stark, you better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

                “Why not? He’s just as unstable as the rest of us, only with him we have his brother to calm him down.”

                “This is why inviting him to your house to play vacation was a bad idea! For all you know Stark it was just a trick to get you to sympathize with him.”

                “Well, to be fair, we didn’t invite him, he saved us.” Tony pointed out. He caught sight of Bruce standing on top of a very high building alone. Tony flew over to him. “So the guy has a few nuts loose. We get him some therapy.”

                “Did you forget that he routinely comes down here and tries to kill you all?”

                “I think that may be an exaggeration,” Tony looked at the readings. Nothing yet. He nodded to Bruce. “I think he’s just bored.”

                “Bored?” Fury’s voice cracked. “Are you out of your mind?”

                “What? Being an Avenger would give him something to do,” Tony said reasonably. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bruce looked at him curiously.

                “Stark, that is the dumbest, most insane idea I have ever heard!” Fury shouted. “The answer is no. Now you’ve got incoming.” Tony sighed and cut the line.

                “So, Loki, uh?” Bruce said watching the sky.

                “Sure, why not?”

                Bruce shook his head and transformed, the enemy had arrived.

 

                The battle was going only slight less terrible as the first battle. Which is to say that the Hulk hadn’t been knocked out yet and Tony did not have a piece of his suit lodged in him. Yet. Before when they were fighting one ship, there were too many of them. Now, that they were fighting three ships of them, in separate cities, there wasn’t a shot in hell that they would win. Not that they weren’t trying. The bodies of the insect like creatures piled up in the streets like mayflies after mating season. They just kept coming.

                “Black Widow is down,” Clint’s voice came over the communicators. “And I can’t see the Captain.”

                The Hulk’s scream of rage almost deafened Tony. Tony shook off another swarm of little guys and caught sight of the big Shandor leader. Tony pointed a missile at the massive creature, but it just swatted it away as though it was nothing.

                “This is not going to work,” Tony admitted and pushed through another swarm.

                “Wait, they seem to be leaving,” Clint’s voice said tensely.

                “Where are they going?” Tony asked, noticing that the swarms were flying higher in the air. True enough they seemed to be on the move. “Jarvis?”

                “It’s still too early to tell, sir,” Jarvis answered.

                “Thor, what’s your situation?” Tony asked, hoping that Thor was in a place where he could talk. At his silence, Tony frowned. “Hawkeye, get Black Widow, find Cap. Regroup on the helicarrier. Have someone pick up the Hulk. I’ll get Thor.”

                “On it,” Hawkeye said easily.

                Tony spared one last glance at the Hulk who seemed to be climbing up a building trying to catch the retreating bugs. With a quick shake of the head, Tony put everything he had into his thrusters.

                “Sir, I believe they are going to New York,” Jarvis said after a while. Tony having just passed a cloud of bugs nodded to himself. “Did you hear that?” he said patching into Fury.

                “Confirmed,” Fury snapped. “We’re on our way.”

                ”Like that’s going to do us any good,” Tony said under his breath.

                “I heard that Stark,” Fury snarled.

                “Well, any ideas on how to get rid of these things?” Tony asked.

                “You’re the genius, figure something out!” Fury demanded.

                “Yea, I’ll get right on that. Jarvis, where’s Thor?” Tony could just see New York in the distance. As he got closer, he could see the lightening. “Forget it, I found him. Thor?”

                “Ah, Stark!” Thor seemed to be in an unusually good mood. “My brother has joined us!”

                “Good! Let’s meet up.” Tony turned slightly and landed on Stark Tower. Loki suddenly appeared wearing his usual green and black battle attire. “Hey,” Tony lifted his mask and gave Loki a tight smile. “So, what’s your read?”

                “They’re insects, Stark,” Loki said with a measure of derision as Thor landed next to his brother.

                “Descriptive, but not helpful,” Tony said rolling his eyes.

                “No, Stark, listen to me,” Loki said calmly. Tony turned. Loki’s face was deathly pale making him seem much more tired that he was only a few hours before. His eyes were rimmed with red and seemed feverish. Even his hair was just slightly disheveled. “They are insects. Insects work with a hive mind.”

                “Okay, we get the big one, everything else will go to hell, great, but we can’t get to the big ones. They are too many of them.”

                Loki turned to his brother, obviously frustrated. Thor put and arm on Loki, and Loki turned suddenly to Stark. “Frequencies.”

                Stark just looked at Loki, waiting for something more when Loki growled and reached out and touched him. In the quickest millisecond, Tony suddenly understood. “Right.” He put his mask back down and flew off. “Fury, new plan…”

                Thor only had eyes for his brother whose proud shoulders sagged slightly when Tony left. “Brother?”

                Loki waved his hands and stepped away. “Thank you. For your hospitality,” Loki said with a bright smiled that Thor knew to be false.

                “The children?”

                “Are back,” Loki shrugged. “And it seems as though you are busy, so I will leave you to it.”

                “Wait!” Thor reached out and grabbed Loki’s arm. Loki looked at him coldly. “Stay with me, brother. Please. Fight by my side.”

                Loki flashed a twisted smile. “Oh, this will hardly be a battle.”

                “I need you.”

                Loki looked at Thor and tilted his head mockingly. “No you don’t. You never did.” And disappeared.

                Thor closed his eyes against the pain in his heart, then rejoined the battle.

 

                The battle didn’t last much longer after Loki and Tony’s conversation. The information that Loki implanted in Tony’s mind allowed Tony to isolate the frequency they needed to transmit to disrupt communication and disorientate the Shandor. Tony was sitting in the helicarrier with the other Avengers within 30 minutes. They were seated around the dark round table in the conference room, waiting to hear back about Natasha. Clint toyed with his quiver not speaking and Steve’s guilt stricken eyes gave everyone else pause.

                Finally Thor spoke. “I will miss my brother as well, Barton.”

                Clint looked at Thor as though he were crazy. “What are you talking about?”

                “You are admiring my brother’s gift to you, are you not?” Thor asked, obviously confused.

                “You brother didn’t give this to me, I’ve had this for years.” Clint said looked at the quiver that was as familiar to him as his arm.

                “What makes you think that Loki did something to Clint’s quiver?” Tony asked, tapping his fingers on the tabletop.

                “My brother’s mark,” Thor said pointing to the quiver as though it should be obvious to everyone.

                “Show me,” Clint said tightly. Thor pointed to a tiny mark on the inside of the quiver. The mark was almost invisible. “Is this the reason I didn’t run out of arrows?” Clint asked finally.

                Thor smiled and clapped Clint on the shoulder. “Yes, my friend. I know little of magic, but this is a very powerful spell. You will never be without arrows forthwith.”

                “Well, I’d be damned,” Tony said eyeing the quiver a little jealously. “Any idea why Loki would do such a thing?”

                “My brother has always liked the archer,” Thor said shrugging. “It is his way of showing favor.”

                “Showing favor, right,” Banner said smiling a little as Clint flushed slightly.

                “You should tell your brother not to play without people’s toys without their permission,” Phil commented mildly.

                “Or at least without letting them know,” Tony said, lifting his head and folding his hands in front of him. “How does he do it?”

                “I know not,” Thor admitted. “Loki’s understanding of this world is not mine.” At Tony’s look of interest Thor continued. “When he was a young child, he developed this belief that battles are won and lost due to the placement of solders and supplies. He spent many years assisting our father in always making sure that the battlefield was always to our advantage.”

                “Was he successful?” Bruce asked, intrigued.

                Thor smiled proudly. “My father is undefeated in battle partially as a result of Loki’s brilliance.”

                “This is why Loki should be on our team,” Tony said quickly.

                “Wait,” Phil cut in but was interrupted by Thor’s laugher.

                “What?” Tony asked Thor. “We’re all nuts in some way. Why not just ask him? He might surprise us.”

                “My brother is still a child,” Thor said, his blue eyes sparkling. “I would not allow him to be burdened at such a tender age.”

                There was a shocked silence. Finally Tony cleared his throat. “Loki is a _child_?”

                “Yes, he is my younger brother,” Thor frowned slightly. “Well, younger adopted brother. We are not blood related. He will not achieve his coming of age for many years.”

                “You guys aren’t the same age?” Bruce asked.

                Thor grinned. “No. As a child he would struggle to keep up with my friends and I. Now, I daresay he could out run them quite a distance.”

                “But not you,” Tony said ironically.

                Thor looked at him slightly confused. “Of course not. My brother and I are evenly matched, or will be when he comes of age. My strength and his guile will allow Asgard to prosper once I become king.”

                “You do know that he’s tried to kill you a few times, right?” Clint asked.

                Thor’s smiled dimmed, but the sudden opening of the door stopped his words. Natasha stormed into the room and quickly sat down. She was followed by Fury.

                “Tasha!” Clint exclaimed, quiver forgotten. “Your leg!”

                “I’m fine,” Natasha snapped. “What happened?”

                “Wait,” Steve’s eyes were huge. “You were…”

                “I was and now I’m fine,” Natasha repeated. “Can we talk about something else?”

                “No,” Fury snapped. “I want to know how one of my best agents is unharmed a half an hour after being brought here mostly dead.”

                “I was not mostly dead,” Natasha denied.

                “Your leg was definitely broken,” Clint pointed out.

                “And you had this gash in your head that…” Steve was interrupted by Fury.

                “You were mostly dead!” Fury shouted. “You weren’t even conscious, so don’t tell me…”

                “Look, why are we arguing…” Tony started.

                “There’s not a mark on you!” Steve whispered.

                Natasha flushed and glanced at Clint. “I’m fine. Let’s not make a big deal about it.”

                “I AM going to make a big deal of…” Fury’s tirade was interrupted by Thor’s calm voice.

                “Why do you worry? It is no different than what happened to Philip Coulson.”

                Suddenly everyone stopped talking and looked at Phil. Phil flushed.

                “We still aren’t sure what happened to Coulson,” Fury grated out.

                “How can that be?” Thor asked, his head tilting slightly. “I am sure my brother…”

                “Your brother was responsible for Phil’s resurrection?” Bruce asked, blinking.

                “Of course,” Thor looked thoroughly confused.

                All eyes turned to Phil. Phil flashed a tiny smile.

                “Wait, did you know that Loki brought you back to life?” Steve demanded.

                Phil scratched his ear and looked slightly embarrassed. “Well, he did leave a note. And a box of chocolates.”

                “You didn’t tell me that he left a note after bring you back from the dead,” Natasha said staring at him. “What did the note say?”

                Phil cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. “It said that Midgard was better with me alive.”

                There was a moment of quiet around the table. Fury finally took a breath. “Loki never explained how he did it or why.” He turned to Thor. “Maybe you want to elaborate?”

                “My brother, for all his mischief, is very fond of Philip Coulson,” Thor said as though that explained it all.

                “Hence the note,” Tony said brightly.

                “Thor,” Steve spoke slowly. “Did Loki do something to us?”

                Thor frowned and looked around the table. Everyone was staring at him. “I don’t understand your concern. You all ate the fruit of the Idunn tree freely. My brother did not force anything upon you.”

                “The Idunn tree?’ Fury looked disgusted. “What in the hell…”

                “The fruit salad.” Tony said suddenly.

                “What can we expect?” Bruce asked leaning forward. “I mean, what can you tell us about what we ate?”

                “The Idunn fruit is what gives Asgardians their long life. You will heal faster and live longer now that you’ve had a taste,” Thor shrugged.

                There was a stretch of silence. “Are you saying that Loki made us immortal?” Natasha finally said.

                “Immortal? No, of course not,” Thor smiled brightly. “A killing blow will still do its work. But all other blows will be glancing and quickly forgotten.”

                “Well, I’d be damned,” Tony started tapping on the table top again. “How long do these power ups last? Is it like an apple a day or year or decade?”

                “An Asgardian only needs the slightest taste to live many centuries,” Thor shrugged.

                “There was a lot of that fruit in the bowl,” Clint observed.

                “Can you get one of those fruits for us to take a look at?” Bruce asked mildly.

                Thor shook his head. “Not I. The Idunn tree is in a different reality than this. Loki is the only one I know of who can access the tree. And the cost of such a venture is very high, even for my brother.”

                “Great now we need to worry that the next crazy despot determine to rule the Earth will be made immortal by Loki’s ‘favor’.” Fury growled.

                Thor shook his head. “No, my brother only works his mischief with others when he is too weak to do so himself. He would never be able to access the tree at those low points. When the tree reads his heart, it will deny him.”

                “Thor, has Loki done anything else to us that we should know about?” Steve asked. “Did he improve anyone else’s weapons, for example?”

                “I do not know,” Thor looked around the table. “Are you not pleased with his gifts? I assure you my brother overcame significant trials to provide them to you. He does not give gifts lightly.”

                “So, you’re saying that he likes us,” Natasha stated.

                “Of course he likes you, he introduced you to his children. Is there no clearer sign of his favor?” Thor folded his arms in front of him, clearly getting annoyed.

                “Hey, no, Thor,” Steve put his hands up. “We love the gifts. We do. It was great of him to have thought of us. But it might have been better if he had explained what he was doing so we could appreciate them better.”

                “My brother is sometimes embarrassed by his sentimentality,” Thor shook his head. “Are we done here?”

                The others looked t each other. “Hey, before you leave,” Tony piped up. “Will Loki be expecting something back from us? Are we bound to him in some strange Asgardian way?”

                “Don’t be ridiculous, Stark,” Thor scoffed. “My brother’s gifts are well and freely given.” Thor stood up.

                “Hey,” Tony called as Thor started walking to the door. “Let Loki know that he can bring his children by anytime.”

                Thor flashed a smile then walked through the door.

                “So…” Bruce said after a minute.

                “You know,” Tony quickly stood up. “It’s late and I have some research to do.”

                “Research, Stark?” Fury asked suspiciously.

                Tony waved his hand, “Yea, don’t wait up.” And then he too was gone.

 

                A few hours later Tony stormed into the Avenger’s Tower and glared at Thor who was sitting with Clint and Steve learning to play Mario Kart. “How much of the myths are true?” Tony demanded standing in front of the television.

                “Stark!” Clint complained as he crashed into the side and lost.

                Thor just looked up at Tony with a slightly confused look on his face. “I know not what myths you speak of,” Thor said carefully.

                Tony caught sight of Natasha and Bruce standing in the doorway of the living room. “Your father, he is the All Father, right?” Thor nodded. “And your mom is Frigga.” Thor nodded again. “And Loki is a frost giant.”

                Thor blinked and nodded again. “Yes, though I hardly understand…”

                “What about this,” Tony’s voice was sharp and angry. “You said your brother was a child. How old was he when your father had him raped by a horse and forced him to give birth so that he could have a mount to ride into battle?”

                Thor flushed and looked away.

                “What?” the others exclaimed.

                “Yea, dear old All Daddy had Loki turn into a mare so that he could breed with his favorite horse. But it’s not clear how old Loki was. Care to enlighten us, Thor? Was his older or younger than Fenrir and Jör?”

                “Wait that’s impossible!” Steve said, unable to wrap his head around Tony’s accusations.

                “My brother is a shapeshifter,” Thor said softly. “My father used him for sport.”

                There was a minute of stunned silence and Tony leaned forward. “And how old was he? Was he older than those boys?”

                Thor shook his head. “He was younger.”

                “And how old was he when your father punished him by chaining him down and had venom dripped into his eyes blinding him? Or when he had his lips sown shut?” Tony shouted at Thor. “You said your father was unkind to Loki, but you never said anything about this!” Tony threw a hardbound book to Thor.

                Thor caught the book. It was of Viking fairy tales.

                “Is it true?” Steve asked calmly.

                Thor hung his head. “Yes,” he said softly. Then no one spoke Thor continued. “Loki has always been clever. When things spiraled out of my father’s control he relied on Loki to make things right.”

                “And then he treated him like garbage,” Tony snarled.

                Thor didn’t look up. “Loki is unlike all others,” he tried to explain. “My father never believed in his loyalty to Asgard, to him.”

                “Well maybe if you father wasn’t a complete ass to him…” Tony started, but Steve stood up and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

                “Thor, do you have any doubts about Loki?” Steve asked kindly.

                Thor looked up. “No, of course not! Loki may like his mischief and his tricks, but he would never in any way harm Asgard or…”

                “Or what?” Steve asked.

                “Or me,” Thor said miserably. “We have our disagreements, but he has always come to me when I needed him.” Thor took a breath. “When I am king…”

                “Oh, shut up already!” Tony shouted, shaking off Steve’s hand. “While you sit here and wait, Loki’s children are suffering! Loki is suffering! How can you do this to him! Don’t you care for him at all?”

                Thor’s head snapped up. “Care for him? I love Loki as I need air to breath! When I am king he will rule at my side as my equal.”

                “There might not be anything left of him by the time you’re king!” Tony shouted. “One day his madness will get him tangled up with the wrong people and he won’t be able to think his way out of it. We’ve all seen him at his worse! He does everything but hold a gun to his own head and pull the trigger.”

                “Tony, don’t,” Steve admonished.

                “You know I’m right,” Tony said rolling his eyes at Steve. “You know Loki’s playing a dangerous game that will get him killed.”

                “He won’t do anything that would keep him from his children,” Natasha broke in.

                “Oh, no, I think he has a plan for that,” Tony said pushing away from Steve. “I bet that Loki made you promise to free and watch his boys should anything happen to him.” Tony said looking at Thor. “Am I right?”

                Thor nodded, his eyes still lowered. “But he would never…”

                “You said that he won’t see his little girl until he’s well and truly dead, right?” Tony reasoned. “I think Loki maybe looking for a way to speed up his own death.”

                “No!” Thor’s head snapped up. “He would not…”

                “Really, because I really think he would. Desperate men do desperate things,” Tony folded his arms in front of him. “And can you imagine how desperate of a father Loki can be?”

                “Tony, stop!” Steve insisted.

                Tony looked at Steve for a second, his lips a white line.

                Thor stood up. “I love my brother, Stark,” Thor said quietly.

                “Does he know that?” Clint asked suddenly. “When he was in my head…” he shrugged. “I just think he may not know how you feel.”

                Thor turned to Clint. “Of course he knows.”

                “Have you bothered to tell him?” Tony snarked angrily.

                Thor looked around the room, lost. He stood and left the room.

                “Great,” Steve shook his head. “Thor!” he said going after the Asgardian.


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor searches for Loki and the Avengers figure out that they have underestimated Loki's magic to a ridiculous degree.
> 
> And there are waffles.

                It was several months before the Avengers saw Thor again. And when he showed up at the Avenger’s Tower in the middle on the night, he looked _terrible._ Along with him came Sif and the warriors three, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Thor pounded on the door until Steve, who never was much for sleeping anyways, opened the door. Steve took one look at Thor’s matted hair and exhausted eyes and reached for him. “Thor!”

                “I do not require assistance, my friend,” Thor said dragging himself into the dimly lit hall. “But has there been word? Good or ill, of my brother?” Thor’s dull eyes searching Steve’s desperately.

                “Nothing,” Steve said, unable to tear his eyes away from Thor.

                “Thor,” Sif said putting a hand on his shoulder. “You need…”

                Thor brushed off her hand. “You and the others should return to Asgard,” he said flatly. “You are needed there.”

                “We will stay, friend,” Volstaff said gently. “The All father bid us…”

                “My Father has done enough!” Thor snapped.

                “Hey, what’s… Thor!” Tony smiled nervously at the Asgardian. “You look terrible.”

                Steve let the others into the house and locked the door. Sif and the warriors three stood stiffly, watching as Tony turned on some lights and got a better look at Thor. Tony spared a glance at them before focusing his attention on Thor. “So, more guests?” He said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

                “Stark, Rogers, these are my friends. They have helped me these past months search for my brother,” Thor said, swaying on his feet slightly. Tony caught him, but Thor pushed him away. “Sif, Hogun, Volstaff, Fandral, this is Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, warriors of this realm.”

                “Nice to meet you,” Tony said, still not taking his eyes off Thor.

                Steve cleared his throat. Tony looked over. Steve gave him a meaningful glance. Tony shook his head, not understanding.

                “Hey, it’s late, why don’t we put you all into your own rooms, so you can sleep…” Steve offered suddenly.

                “Than…” Fandral was cut off by Thor, who stood slightly straighter.

                “No, if my brother is not here, then I will search elsewhere,” Thor said flatly.

                “Thor,” Sif crossed her arms in front of her. “We are exhausted. You can barely stand. One nights rest…”

                “Sleep if you must,” Thor snarled. “I…” he slumped down.

                Clint was behind him holding a tranquilizer gun.

                “What have you done!” Sif demanded unsheathing her sword.

                “Knocking him out so he can get some sleep,” Clint said briskly. “What has he been doing to himself?” He said feeling around for Thor’s pulse. He counted for a minute, then nodded, satisfied that the Asgardian was well. “Help?” he said looking at Tony and Steve.

                Hogun drew his sword and pointed it at them.

                “Look, Thor’s obviously worn out. And you guys don’t look so great yourselves.” Steve said in his smooth calming voice. “Why don’t we put Thor in his bed and let him sleep for a little while. We can regroup in the morning.”

                With a nod of her head, Sif sheathed her sword and moved to help Tony and Clint move Thor. “Wow, he’s big,” Tony gasped as they tried to pick him up.

                Hogun sheathed his sword and went to help with Fandral and Volstaff. It took all of them to half carry, half drag Thor into his bedroom. After they put him in his bed, Sif looked around the room. “Loki has been here.” She said looking accusingly at Steve.

                “Loki came to stay with us for a few days,” Steve offered. “After he left, Thor took off and hasn’t been back since.”

                Sif nodded and yawned. “There’s a sense of him here. It will ease Thor.”

                “Look, we have some extra rooms, why don’t you stay?” Tony offered.

                Hogun, Volstaff, and Fandral looked at Sif. Sif thought for a moment then nodded. “Thor speaks well of your hospitality. Show me our chambers.”

                Tony rolled his eyes at Steve and Clint and led them out of the room. Steve turned back to Thor and covered him up in the blankets. “Welcome home,” Steve said quietly before turning out the light and shutting the door behind him.

 

                Two hours later the loud sound of thumping brought Steve into the living room. Thor, his armor dirt stained and cape in tatters, had gotten out of bed. The residual from the tranquilizer and exhaustion left him clumsy and shaking. “Thor!” Steve rushed to Thor’s side as the thunder god fell into the wall.

                “I am fine!” Thor insisted, his words slurring. He pushed off the wall and started stumbling toward the door.

                “Wait a minute there, big guy,” Tony said from the top of the stairs. “Why don’t you have a cup of coffee and a shower before you go?” He glanced at Steve.

                Steve nodded and stepped forward. “Come on, we’ll regroup and make a plan for finding your brother…”

                “There is no plan,” Thor said roughly. He closed his eyes then stood up. “There is only searching. I can do so,” faster than the others could see, he turned and caught the tranquilizer dart that Clint shot. He looked at it then at Clint. “I trust you not to do that again, archer,” he said flatly.

                “Thor, you’re barely standing!” Natasha said from behind Clint.

                “Thor, buddy,” Tony said walking up to Thor with his hands in front of him, showing that he meant no harm. “What I said before, I didn’t mean that this is what you should do.” At Thor’s miserable, dull eyes, Tony ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what I wanted to have happen, but this isn’t it.”

                “Thor, Loki wouldn’t want…” Steve started.

                “Do not presume to know my brother’s mind!” Thor shouted. He stood up tall and glared at the others.

                “Okay, okay,” Tony said in a conciliatory tone. “But we haven’t seen you in a few months. What’s a few minutes spent with friends?”

                “My brother could need me,” Thor’s voice shook. “Your words rang true, I was too blind to see it before.” He brought his hands up to his eyes and the others could see his hands shaking. “I was too… selfish…”

                “Thor,” Steve took a step closer to him, but Thor stepped away. “You won’t be able to help him, if you don’t take care of yourself.”

                Thor lowered his hands and shook himself. “No, I must find him.”

                “What happens when you find him?” Tony asked suddenly, grasping for ways to get Thor to stay. “You see him and then you pass out? That will hardly impress him.”

                The others shot Tony a look. Natasha went over to Thor and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thor, one cup of coffee, one shower. You’ll feel so much better and you’ll be able to think straight.” Thor brushed off her hand.

                “I am wasting valuable time,” Thor started to the door.

                “Wait!” Sif said from the hall. “Let me join you!” Thor turned to her and really looked at her. Her beautiful face was marked with dark circles under her eyes. The lack of regular meals and too many days and nights without rest had left her worn.

                “No, Sif,” Thor said gently. “You have traveled with me as much as you could. Now I must continue this journey on my own. Return home with the Warriors 3. When I find Loki, I will return.”

                “Don’t leave me behind!” Sif begged. “I can fight…”

                “Sif, in this you must obey me,” Thor said simply.

                “Please,” Sif said quietly.

                Suddenly the communicators went off. “Damn!” Tony swore.

                “Something big and unfriendly is knocking down buildings in Manhattan!” Maria Hill’s voice echoed in the quiet of the room. “3, no make that 4 big somethings and a bunch of underlings.”

                “Copy, that,” Steve said into his communicator. “We’re on our way.” He turned to Thor. “Things have been a little rough without you. We could use your help,” he said sincerely. “If you help us out, I promise that we will do everything in our power to search for Loki here when we’re done. If he’s here, we’ll find him. I promise!”

                There was a tense moment, but then Thor nodded his head. Within seconds he was out the door flying to New York. “Was that a good idea?” Natasha asked. “I mean if Fury’s and Stark’s tech haven’t found him yet…”

                Steve frowned. “Best I can do, we needed to buy time.   Stark, go after him. Make sure he’s safe.”

                “I will come too,” Sif announced.

                Steve looked at her then nodded. “The others?”

                “Let them rest,” Sif said following them to the helicopter.

 

                The battle, Steve thinks, isn’t going horribly wrong. There are a lot of aliens, sure, but between the Hulk and Thor, the aliens don’t stand a chance. They are fighting in Central Park, so the damage to the buildings is limited. Steve has half a hope that they can wrap this up and then talk Thor into…

                “Um, Cap,” Tony’s voice sounded slightly unsure and worried. “I think we have a problem.”

                “Nope, we definitely have a problem,” Clint echoed.

                “You may want to get over here fast,” Natasha said quickly.

                Steve finished off his aliens and went to their coordinates. Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Sif were at the edge of the clearing watching Thor, the Hulk and the aliens battle it out. It took a minute for Steve to realize that the Hulk was just standing, staring at Thor as the thunder god brutally cut through the aliens without pause. “That’s not good,” Steve said finally.

                “Yep, we’re almost out of aliens and… Oh, no!” Tony flipped his mask down and took to the skies as Thor rounded on the Hulk. The Hulk roared then started fighting the Asgardian, but Thor was just as brutal with him as he was with the aliens. Any chance of it being a fair fight were thrown in the dust as Thor threw the Hulk onto the ground and pounded away at him. “Hey, Thor, now you’re fighting one of us,” Tony called. When Thor ignored him, Tony blasted him off the Hulk. Thor flew up and crashed into Tony.

                “What is going on!” Fury shouted over their communicators.

                “Thor’s berserking,” Sif said quietly.

                “What?” Steve asked, watching as Thor grabbed onto Tony’s suit and started crushing it. “Hawkeye!”

                Clint aimed his arrows at Thor and Thor used Tony as a shield. The arrows lodged into Tony’s suit and Thor dropped him. The Hulk roared and jumped and caught Tony, dumping him on the ground before leaping back up and grabbing hold of Thor. Thor brought the hammer down on the Hulk’s head, and the shockwave threw the others off their feet.

                “What do we do?” Steve asked looked at Sif.

                Sif tore her eyes off where the Hulk and Thor battled and shrugged. “There is nothing you can do. Thor is an Aesir Prince. He will fight until he can no longer stand.”

                “How long is that?” Natasha asked.

                “A few days, maybe a week,” Sif answered. “He’s exhausted.”

                “Are you telling me that he’s going to keep fighting like that for a week?” Steve exclaimed. There was a loud wail and he turned to see Thor throw down the Hulk. The Hulk screamed and panted on the ground. Thor jumped back on and attacked him. “We have to get Tony out of there!” He said when the Hulk and Thor battled a little too close to where Tony was laying on the ground.

                “We’re on it,” Natasha and Clint said jumping into action. They separated and made for Tony.

                Steve turned to Sif. “This has to have happened before. How did you stop him?”

                Sif looked at him blankly. “You can’t stop a god.”

                “There has to be something!” Steve entreated her.

                There was another roar and Hulk was thrown down again, only this time it took him a few seconds to get back up. Thor was already on top of him.

                “Do we have a plan, cuz it looks like Thor’s lost his marbles,” Tony wheezed as Natasha and Clint half carried him over to where Steve was standing with Sif.

                “What’s the situation?” Fury demanded over their comms.

                A shadow flowed across the meadow and Steve looked up. The helicarrier was starting to fly over them.

                “You may want to…” Steve started, but Thor was already in the air attacking the helicarrier. Lightening rained down as Thor’s hammer made contact with the edge of the giant ship. Sparks showered down as Thor systematically started destroying the helicarrier.

                “That helicarrier is going to go down right on top of New York!” Clint commented.

                Tony turned to Sif. “There’s got to be something, a blankie, a puppy, something that calms him down.”

                “I don’t know,” Sif said desperately. “The only one who could ever bring Thor out of his rages is his brother. Loki would somehow know and…”

                “Well, we have a whole breakable city around us,” Clint said worriedly. “We better come up with something fast.”

                “How? How does Loki know?” Tony asked urgently.

                Sif shrugged. “I don’t know, they’ve always been close.”

                “What in the hell is going on!?” Fury shouted over the comm.

                “Tell Fury to fall back.”

                All eyes turned and saw Loki standing next to Steve looking up at the wreckage of the helicarrier. If Thor looked terrible, than there were no words to describe how bad Loki looked. The bags under his eyes were so dark they seemed to be bruises. His eyes rimmed in red. His skin, always pale before how seemed to be porcelain- perfect, fragile. Loki was wearing dark pants, a white shirt and a vest. He looked infinitely breakable.

                “What are you going to do?” Steve asked.

                Loki glanced at him and Steve’s breath left him. Loki’s green eyes were desolate. Loki’s lips gave a hint of a smile and he disappeared.

                There was lightning and thunder, and suddenly Loki was thrown from the helicarrier to the ground, a deep crater forming around him. Loki leapt back up and Thor crashed into him. To their horror, the Avengers watched Thor smite Loki again and again. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, and Thor called down the lightening and threw Loki into the trees. Thor flew after him.

                “He’s going to get himself killed!” Tony said frantically trying to realign his suit.

                “Why isn’t he fighting back?” Clint asked. “He’s not even wearing his battle gear.” They watched as Loki was backhanded by Thor to the ground.

                Loki shot up and hugged his brother tightly. Thor struggled, throwing himself to the ground on top of Loki. He brought his hammer down on Loki’s shoulder. The trickster god just leaned forward and wrapped his good arm around Thor, whispering into his ear. Thor’s struggles became less and less until finally, Thor rested his head on Loki’s broken shoulder. Loki held Thor to him tightly, and then they disappeared.

 

 

                After the fastest debrief in the history of the Avengers, the group plus Sif made their way to the Avengers Tower, only to be met by Fandral, Volstaff, and Hogun sitting in front of the television with Phil supervising them. They all looked exhausted, but happy.

                “They are in Thor’s room,” Phil said softly.

                “Are they… okay?” Bruce asked, aware that the meaning was relative.

                Phil shrugged.

                Sif and the warriors 3 stayed the night, but then left by way of the bifrost the next morning. By evening, everyone was so on edge that they congregated in the kitchen. “So, should we bring them anything?” Clint asked uncomfortably.

                “Bringing them something would suggest that one of us learns how to cook,” Tony said sarcastically. “And I don’t think that’s going to happen any time soon.”

                “Maybe pizza?” Steve tried.

                “Oh for heaven’s sake,” Natasha walked over to the Loki improved fridge and opened it. She pulled out a can of soup. “Okay, let’s get this open and we’ll microwave it.”

                “Do we even have a can opener?” Bruce asked as Clint pulled out two soup bowls.

                “We are some of the smartest people on this planet,” Natasha said exasperated. “Tony, make me a can opener.”

                “Um, okay,” Tony said.

                Four destroyed cans of soup later, Steve and Tony were carrying the soup, crackers, and some orange juice to Thor’s door. Tony gently knocked on the door. After a pause Loki opened the door and peeked out. In the dim light of the hall, they could see that he was still wearing his battle torn clothes. His arm still hung uselessly at his side. “Yes?” he asked softly.

                “We brought food,” Tony said.

                Loki looked behind him for a moment, then opened the door.

                Thor lay in the bed wearing a soft looking white shirt, the covers pulled up to his chest. His face was unshadowed and seemed to glow in the golden light of the spheres lighting the room. Next to where he lay on the bed there was the smallest wrinkle of blankets.

                “How is he?” Steve asked, putting the tray on the dresser.

                “Resting,” Loki answered.

                Thor started moving restlessly in his sleep. Loki sat on the bed and smoothed his hair. “Brother?” Thor’s weak voice called.

                “I’m here, brother,” Loki answered.

                Thor reached up and grabbed Loki’s hand and squeezed it. Even from across the room, Tony and Steve could hear Loki’s wrist pop.

                “Don’t leave me,” Thor called sleepily. “Please, brother, don’t leave me.”

                “Rest, my brother,” Loki said gently tugging his hand out of Thor’s weak grip. Thor sighed and fell back asleep.

                Steve came along side of Loki and took him by his unbroken arm and gently pulled him into an armchair a little distance away from the bed. Steve took one look at Loki’s broken wrist and turned to Tony. “Get Bruce in here.”

                Tony darted out the door.

                “Hey, why don’t we let Bruce take a look at you and then you get some rest too?” Steve said softly.

                Loki shook his head. “If he wakes up and I am not here he will be sad,” Loki said simply.

                Bruce came in followed by Tony. Clint and Natasha peeked in the doorway. Steve pointed to Loki’s wrist and Bruce knelt down in front of him. “Does this hurt?” Bruce asked as he carefully took the hand.

                Loki closed his eyes, “It needs to be set, along with my shoulder,” he sighed. “I don’t have the power to do it myself.”

                “Sh. Shhh,” Bruce soothed. “I need some bandages.” Clint and Natasha ghosted off and returned quickly. “On the count of three. One. Two. Three.” Bruce quickly set Loki’s delicate wrist. Clint handed him a roll of bandages. Bruce quickly wrapped the hand until it was immobile. “Let me see your shoulder,” Bruce said unbuttoning Loki’s shirt. As carefully as he could he pulled the burnt white shirt off Loki’s bruised and swollen shoulder. He gingerly touched it, noting how pale Loki became. “Steve, I’m going to need some of your super strength,” he said quietly. He looked up into Loki’s unseeing eyes. “Loki, are you okay?”

                “Yes,” Loki nodded.

                Steve took hold of Loki’s shoulder as Bruce instructed him to and quickly cracked the shoulder back into place. Loki’s skin became grey, but he made no sound.

                “Do you need anything for the pain?” Bruce asked.

                Loki looked up at him finally, his face twisted in a self loathing little smirk. “Your fancy drugs would not even be able to touch my pain, but thank you.”

                “Here, why don’t you eat something,” Natasha said bringing over the bowl of soup.

                Loki’s smirk faded into something more real. He took the bowl with both hands and gracefully made his way over to the bed. He sat on the bed and started spooning the soup into Thor. “Thank you,” he said as Thor ate the soup.

                “I was thinking that you needed it a bit more than Thor, but okay,” Natasha said going back to the doorway.

                “Loki, why don’t you let one of us sit with your brother,” Bruce asked. “We’ll make sure that he’s okay.”

                “My brother does not know his own strength when he is like this,” Loki said quietly. “Worry not, I will keep him safe.”

                They watched Loki for a few minutes more before Steve motioned for them to leave the room. “Call us, if you need anything,” Steve said.

                Loki nodded.

 

                “… So these portals that you can open. Are they really portals to someplace else or are they like little boxes of a different reality?” Tony asked.

                Loki was sitting on the bed, running his fingers in Thor’s golden hair. “It can vary,” Loki shrugged. “Some things are just a different reality and time shift.”

                “You mean somewhere there’s a Clint whose quiver is always empty?” Bruce asked from where he was sitting by the door.

                “Yes,” Loki smiled. At their frowns he gave a small laugh. “But in that reality, they are much less noble than you.”

                “You know us in different realities?” Tony’s eyes sparkled.

                “Of course,” Loki said tilting his head. “I could hardly link this reality to another without knowing the effect of my actions. There are infinite realities, you never know when one change will create something undesirable in another reality.”

                “But how can you know all the outcomes of your actions, by the time you… Oh.” Bruce inclined his head and smiled. “Time is relative.”

                “If we are in different realities, then there must been multiple yous…” Tony smirked. “Do you meet up with yourselves?”

                Loki’s smile dimmed slightly. “We tend to avoid each other and stay in our respective reality.”

                Bruce and Tony smiles faded slightly before Tony laughed again. “You could be making this up completely.”

                “Or I could be telling the truth. The only way for you to know is to come with me,” Loki flashed a devious smile.

                Bruce and Tony looked at each other. “That would be the dumbest…” Tony said reasonably.

                “It’s such a bad idea,” Bruce answered back.

                “It’s not like we can trust him, I mean he did try to kill us a month ago.”

                “A month? I thought it was more about two months ago. That was a pretty long time ago.”

                “And he did just save Thor.”

                “And he did cook us breakfast.”

                “And he made that coffee,” Tony looked at Loki. “Which I have yet to figure out where it came from.”

                “Yea, he brought some into the lab and had me analyze it,” Bruce shrugged.

                Loki suddenly looked down, “Brother?”

                Thor opened his eyes and blinked for a few seconds. “Brother,” he whispered hoarsely.

                “Sh,” Loki soothed, bringing a glass of water to his lips. “Drink slowly, brother. You’ve been asleep for 4 days.”

                Thor drank deeply. Then he pushed the glass away and took hold of Loki’s forearms. “You came.”

                Loki gave him a sad smile. “Driving yourself to exhaustion was not a good idea, brother.”

                “It brought you to me, did it not?”

                Loki looked away. Tony cleared his throat. “Hey, champ, you do that again and I’m taking you off the Christmas card list,” he said lightly.

                “My friends, I am sorry,” Thor said, his eyes filled with regret. “I did not bring any of you harm, did I?” He said sitting up.

                “No, no,” Bruce said shaking his head. “But I did get one of the best night’s sleep afterward though.”

                Thor sat back against the headboard and pulled Loki to him. Loki’s eyes were lowered and his cheeks were flushed. “Tell me what I have missed, my friends. Where are Clint and Natasha?” Thor smiled brightly.

                “Fury has them on a mission in South America,” Bruce answered.

                “At least we think it’s a mission. For all we know they could have eloped and are now honeymooning in South America,” Tony suggested.

                Thor looked at Loki. Loki raised an eye brow and shrugged. Thor put his chin on Loki’s shoulder.

                “Steve is downstairs sleeping,” Bruce said rolling his eyes.

                “He only sleeps for a few hours at a time, so whenever he gets tired, we try not to wake him up,” Tony said to Loki.

                “Sleeping that long and losing so much would do that to you,” Loki said carefully.

                Thor shifted so that his arms were around Loki’s waist. “What of Fury and Coulson? Are they displeased?”

                “They would have been if yours truly,” Tony smirked. “Hadn’t offered to help them fix that thing. I gave it some upgrades too. Now we won’t have to worry about manually starting it again.”

                “Thank you,” Thor smiled.

                Bruce stood up, “Well, Thor, Loki hasn’t slept since the battle. And probably a few days before that.”

                Loki frowned. Thor was shifting to take a better look at his brother.

                “Yea,” Tony said standing up. “Get him to sleep and make sure he’s here tomorrow. Now that you’re up we need to celebrate!”

                Thor was staring at Loki and didn’t even hear Tony’s words as Tony and Bruce left, shutting the door behind them. “Brother,” Thor said, finally taking in Loki’s appearance.

                “I am fine,” Loki looked away. He took a breath then looked back at Thor and smiled. “I am glad that you are well.”

                “You,” Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and hugged him tightly. “You must stay, brother. You must let me take care of you as you have taken care of me these past days,” he whispered.

                Loki shivered, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said pushing Thor away.

                Thor looked down at Loki’s burnt and wrinkled shirt. He brought up his hands and touched the pale skin underneath the burn on his shirt. “This is the mark when Moljnir strikes,” he said softly. With one hand he slowly unbuttoned Loki’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulder. He traced the tips of his fingertips over the sensitive skin.

                Loki gently pushed Thor away. Thor caught his hands the leaned back, his blue eyes bore holes into Loki’s green as he brought up Loki’s hands and held them. Loki’s hands closed around Thor’s. “Stay with me, Loki,” Thor breathed.

                “My brother, you know I should not,” Loki said, pulling his hands from Thor’s grasp. He turned to stand, but Thor reached out and took hold of his arm.

                “Please, brother, for a few days. I beg you.”

                Loki’s lips quirked up slightly. “Well, I do find myself with a bit of free time on my hands,”

                Thor pulled Loki forward and hugged him. “You will not regret this, brother!” Thor pulled up the blankets over Loki and spooned him. “But you must rest now.”

                Loki melted in Thor’s arms, and soon his breathing even out. Thor snuggled up closer to his brother and contented himself with the steady heart beat beating under his own.

 

                “I find myself suddenly concerned with your mental health,” Loki said without opening his eyes.

                Thor leaned down and kissed Loki’s forehead, not bothering to deny that he had spent the better part of the night watching Loki sleep. “This past night’s sleep did you well, but I think one more day of resting would do you better.”

                “Really?” Loki said opening his eyes and arching an eye brow.

                Thor hugged Loki closer and buried his face in Loki’s inky locks. “Would you like me to bring you breakfast in bed?”

                Loki laughed, “No, I would worry about your choice in breakfast foods.” Loki sat up and stretched. “Ummmm, I’m…”

                “Don’t,” Thor said suddenly. Loki glanced at him. “Don’t use your magic. I have a shower in my bathroom with passable water pressure. It will relax you.” Thor stood up and quickly went to his dresser. He pulled out a comfortable pair of cotton pajama bottoms and a soft gray tee shirt.

                “Those clothes are going to be huge on me!” Loki objected with a laugh.

                “But you’ll be comfortable,” Thor said with a grin. “Come brother, when was the last time we had a sleep over party.”

                Loki looked at Thor strangely. “A what?”

                “A sleep over party,” Thor smiled. “It is what Jane and Darcy do when they are not going on dates in the evenings.”

                “What does this sleep over party entail?” Loki asked.

                “Movies and ice cream,” Thor said seriously. “Tony has a library of movies connected to the viewing room and ice cream would be no problem.”

                “I didn’t know that you had a sweet tooth, my brother,” he looked at Thor closely. “Or that you and Jane were not longer together.”

                Thor waved away his comment. “Ice cream is amazing, my brother,” he started toward the bathroom, then turned. “Are you coming?”

                “I wasn’t aware that we were showering together,” Loki said with a smile. He got up and followed Thor into the large bathroom.

                “It saves money and water,” Thor said off-handedly. Thor put the clothes down and went into a cabinet for towels.

                “And Jane?” Loki asked taking off his clothes. Years of going on campaigns with Thor had worn away any awkwardness he might have had at being naked in front of his brother. He frowned when he looked at how tattered the clothes were. He folded them anyways, then turned to see Thor staring at him again. “You’re hardly going to get cleaned if you don’t remove your clothes,” he mocked.

                Thor blushed and tore his eyes off Loki’s body. It had been awhile since he had seen Loki bare. The pale, lithe body was more appealing then Thor had anticipated. Thor walked over to the shower and turned on the water. When Fury proposed the idea of an Avenger’s house, Tony insisted on oversized, multi head showers in each of the rooms. Thor hadn’t cared at the time, but with Loki next to him, he was glad of the luxury. “Jane lives a mortal life. She would settle down and start a family while doing her work. There is no place for me in her world. Get in, I’ll join you in a minute.”

                Loki frowned, looking at Thor. “If you would like I could give her the fruit of the Idunn tree.”. Loki stepped into the shower and sighed in the hot water.

                “And have her see others grow old around her as she does not?” Thor once again found himself reacting to Loki. The water streamed down the perfect skin, making Thor strangely thirsty. Thor quickly took off his clothes, impatient to feel Loki’s skin.

                When Thor stepped into the shower, Loki was looking at the bottles on a small shelf in the shower. He selected the shampoo, but Thor took it away from him and pour some in his own hands. “Lean back against me,” Thor mumbled, bringing his hands up and washing Loki’s hair.

                “Mmmmm,” Loki said closing his eyes and relaxing against Thor. “If you care for her Thor, we can bring her to Asgard.”

                Thor massaged Loki’s head with the thick lather, then tipped his head under the water. Loki’s hair was like fine silk in Thor’s big hands. “Her life is here,” Thor said clearing his throat. He loved the way the dark hair sprung back into curly waves. “We talked. Well, she talked. We are still good friends.”

                Loki opened his eyes and looked at him. “You don’t seem very upset by this.”

                Thor grabbed another bottle of body wash and poured some into his hands. He rubbed his hands creating a lather and then smoothed it on Loki’s back. He scratched the skin lightly then massaged the muscles. He could feel Loki relax to his touch. He longed to kiss that tight tendon on Loki’s neck or to bite the white skin, marking it for everyone to see, but refrained himself. “My consort must be strong enough and love Asgard enough to be able to protect it in my absence.” Thor shaking himself and he maneuvered Loki under the water to rinse him. “Someone who can bear me strong and beautiful children.”

                Loki laughed. “Somehow I think Sif would have a hard time with that last bit.” He took hold of the shampoo then turned to Thor. “Switch places with me.” Thor put his arms around Loki, then stepped under the water. Loki laughed again, then squirmed out of Thor’s arms. He poured the shampoo into his hands and started to shampoo Thor’s golden hair.

                “Sif is a better companion than consort,” Thor said, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Loki’s clever fingers in his hair. Loki rinsed his hair, then took hold of the body wash. A soft moan slipped from Thor’s throat as Loki washed his back. Loki froze. “Your hands feel good on me,” Thor assured him. Loki eased him into the water. When Thor was rinsed, Loki grabbed the body wash and lathered himself up again. Thor went to reach for him, but Loki absently misunderstood his actions and handed him the bottle of body wash.

                “You are correct, brother,” Loki sighed as he rinsed himself again. “Your shower is refreshing.” He opened his eyes and found Thor looking at him again. A teasing smile graced his lips. “It seems you have need of aid,” he joked looking at Thor’s painful looking erection. Thor took hold of himself, and reached out to Loki, but he was stepping out of the shower. “I will leave you to it,” Loki shut the door with a smile.

                Thor swallowed down his frustration and pumped his hand. Sex was not a topic to be embarrassed of in Asgard, nor was Thor particularly concerned that the object of his desire was another man. Having been raised as brothers Thor felt a level of comfort with being around his brother. Lately, however, Thor’s thoughts had a tendency to think of his brother laying with him with less innocent intent.

                Thor quickly brought himself to an unsatisfying completion, then stepped out of the shower. Loki was naked, bent over the sink, brushing his teeth. Thor groaned softly, then took the other towel. “What of you, brother?” He asked drying himself quickly. “Do you have someone whose company you keep?”

                Loki rinsed his mouth and wiped the water from his lips. “Even in this realm, I am not desired in that way.” Loki’s lips twisted in a self loathing little smirk. He lowered his eyes and started putting on the clothes Thor provided for him.

                “Surely that isn’t true,” Thor objected, watching his brother’s graceful movements.

                Loki pulled the drawstring on his pants tight and shrugged. “Brother, don’t pander to me. We both know that no one who knows me would desire me even for one night.”

                Thor’s breath caught. “Can you not see your own desirability?” Thor asked.

                Loki finished dressing and looked at Thor. “Come brother. Put on some clothes and we will make breakfast. I have learned to make waffles.”

                Thor followed his brother into the bedroom, and he quickly donned some soft, comfortable clothes. A tiny shiver from Loki had Thor pulling out a Stark Industry sweatshirt. Loki gratefully put on the sweatshirt then padded his way to the door. “I still think I look ridiculous.” Loki said with a small frown.

                “The others will not have a care,” Thor said grandly as he led Loki through the house to the kitchen. Steve was in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator.

                “Hey, welcome back. Did you sleep well?” Steve asked.

                “I did!” Thor said, not taking is hand from Loki’s back. “And I trust that you are well?”

                Steve smiled, watching Loki absently shake off Thor’s hand and go to the refrigerator for ingredients. “I am. Fury’s here. Someone found something interesting somewhere. He’s with Tony and Bruce trying to figure out what it is.” Loki walked over with an armful of ingredients and placed everything on the island. He turned and grabbed a bowl from the closet next to the sink and started measuring. “How is it that you are such a good cook and Thor can’t even make a sandwich?” Steve asked sitting on the other side of the kitchen island.

                Loki gave a small smile and shot a look at Thor who laughed. “There was a wager,” Thor began.

                “It was ridiculous,” Loki interrupted softly.

                “Sif and Loki got into an argument about so called women’s work. Sif thought cooking, as women’s work, was too easy and thusly beneath her. Loki,” Thor put his hands on Loki’s shoulders and squeezed them affectionately. “disagreed and said that cooking was much more difficult than Sif imagined. Using only what they hunted or gathered, they were to cook a meal for us. The meal most pleasing won.” He kissed his brother’s temple. “My brother won, of course.”

                “In the end she did admit that cooking was harder than it looked,” Loki said looking at the air in front of him and pulling out a waffle iron. “But still beneath her.”

                “I don’t think cooking’s woman’s work,” Steve commented lightly.

                Loki smiled at him and went to the kitchen and pulled out some bacon. He took out a frying pan and put some on. Then he turned to the waffle iron. “Can I help you, brother?” Thor asked.

                “You can sit over there,” Loki said with a smile. “You’re distracting.”

                “Distracting, hm?” Thor said with a wide smile. He walked over and sat next to Steve. Loki cooked the bacon and made the waffles gracefully. “My brother then travelled extensively and delighted in bringing home delicacies.”

                “Traveled extensively in Asgard?”

                “No, extensively everywhere,” Thor said proudly. Loki shot him an amused look, then put a plate of waffles and bacon in front of him. “The stories he would tell!” Thor laughed.

                “Really?” Steve said leaning forward. Loki put a plate in front of him. Steve smiled his thanks and dug in. “These are delicious.”

                “Thank god, Loki’s here,” Tony said from the doorway. “What do I have to do to get a waffle? Those curls, by the way, are adorable.” He said referring to Loki’s curly black hair.

                “Take a seat,” Loki said, flushing and pointing to another stool. “I’ll put on the coffee.”

                “Oh, bless you!” Tony said sitting down. “Thor, Fury’s here. Wants you to take a look at some pictures.” Loki put a plate in front of him. “You know, we could get you your own room and you can stay on a more permanent basis.”

                “Stark,” Thor said warningly.

                “No, no, I’m not offering him a job with Avengers,” Tony said taking a bite out of his waffle. “Although I still think it’s a good idea. Oh, wow, these are good.” He said flashing a smile at Loki. “I’m just offering a place to live.”

                “You just like that I cook,” Loki said handing him a cup of coffee. “But I have a place to live, thank you.”

                “Truly, brother?” Thor asked, surprised. “You must show me your domicile.”

                “Perhaps later,” Loki demurred. “Do you think Banner and Fury would be interested in breakfast?” he asked.

                “I’m almost done,” Steve said eating the last of his bacon. “I’ll go ask them.”

                “You can take your time Rogers,” Fury said coming into the kitchen. Banner shrugged apologetically from behind him. “Thor, I have some pictures that I would like you to take a look at.” He handed Thor a folder with 8 x 10 glossies before sitting down at the island. “I hear that I have you to thank for our Helicarrier not crashing into New York.” He said gruffly to Loki.

                Loki raised an eye brow and handed him a cup of coffee. “The willingness to help is just a temporary thing,” he said lightly. “Don’t get used to it.”

                Fury sipped his coffee. “Regardless, thank you.”

                Loki handed Bruce and Fury a plate of waffles and started remixing some for himself.

                “I do not know this,” Thor admitted, looking carefully at the pictures. “Brother?” He said holding one up for Loki to see.

                Loki looked up from the waffle iron. He studied the picture for a moment before turning off the iron and reaching out to take the picture. As he held the picture by one corner, green flames consumed the photo. As the flames burnt down a haze black box floated in its place. Instead of a flat photo there was suddenly a three dimensional illusion of the box. Loki moved his hands, manipulating the box for a moment before turning to Thor. “It’s a Drogan scanner,” he said making a face.

                At Thor’s blank look fury frowned. “A what?”

                “Drogans are a planetless race. Well, a few millennium ago they had a civil war that caused them to destroy their home planet. Since then they have taken to the skies. They send out these scanners to get information on a planet’s resources and defenses. If the planet is rich enough and their defense are poor enough the Drogans invade and consume the planet’s resources, laying waste to any indigenous life forms. Once they are done, they leave the lifeless planet and move to the next.”

                “That doesn’t sound very friendly,” Bruce said casually.

                “How do I know you are telling the truth?” Fury demanded.

                Loki looked at him blankly for a minute, then turned. He held out his hands in front of him, causing the air between his fingertips to shimmer. “Father?” he called.

                The air resolved itself to Odin’s face. Odin was frowning. “Yes, Loki?”

                “I humbly ask for your assistance,” Loki’s voice had a note deference that the Avengers had never heard before.

                “Then you shall have it,” Odin replied.

                “I am here with Thor and…”

                “Thor!” Odin seemed to move, and suddenly the air between Loki’s fingers turned black. Loki stepped back quickly, and in a blink of an eye, Odin stepped through.

                Odin’s presence was like a physical blow to the Avengers. They dropped their forks and stood as Odin glanced at them. Thor came around and hugged his father tightly. “Father!”

                “Thor, my son!” Odin said, clearly happy to be seeing his eldest son. “You are well, I trust?”

                “Yes, Father,” Thor smiled brightly. “These are my comrades. Nick Fury, Tony Stark, Steve Roger, Bruce Banner. My friends, this is my father.”

                Odin looked at the others, clearly not impressed, when Loki cleared his throat. “Father, this was found on this planet,” he said as the illusion of the box appeared in front of Odin.

                “I have not seen one of these in a long time,” Odin frowned.

                “Drogan scanner?” Tony piped in.

                Odin nodded, not taking his eyes away from it. “Yes, I sought to rid this existence of these pests, but it appears that I have missed some.” He glanced at Thor and Loki. “You will see that they are rendered harmless?” he commanded.

                “Of course, Father,” Thor said nodded.

                “Good, good,” Odin peered at Loki. “You look unwell.”

                Loki flushed. “I am well, Father. Just tired.”

                Odin reached out to touch Loki, but dropped his hand. “You will see to your brother,” he abruptly commanded Thor.

                “I will, Father,” Thor promised.

                Odin looked from Thor to Loki once more before hugging Thor again. “Then I will leave you to your work.” He stepped into the shimmering air and vanished.

                Fury, Steve, Bruce, and Tony let out a breath. “That was your father?” Tony asked incredulously.

                Loki sagged slightly against the kitchen island. Thor walked around to his side. “I wish he wouldn’t do that,” Loki closed his eyes. The others looked over and saw that Loki was noticeably paler than he had been moments before.

                “Brother, sit,” Thor said half pushing Loki to his stool.

                Loki allowed him to be pushed onto Thor’s stood. “I need the scanner,” he said to Fury.

                “Why?” Fury snapped.

                “I can use it to find the Drogan ship,” Loki said shaking his head when Thor offered him a waffle and some bacon.

                “We can track it and find the Drogan ship,” Fury corrected him.

                “Do you really want to wait the 10 years for your technology to advance enough to be able to track their signal?” Loki asked. “I’m sure by then they would have dropped by.”

                Fury swore under his breath and went back to his waffle. “I’m too old for this shit.”

                “So, what’s the plan?” Tony asked, digging back into his waffle. “How long do we have before they come?”

                Loki shrugged, pushing Thor’s plate back to him. “It depends on how long it’s been here. I won’t know until I see it.”

                “Brother, you should eat,” Thor rumbled.

                Loki waved him off. “Will you allow me access to the scanner?”

                “What would you do if I don’t?” Fury snarled.

                “I could probably find the Drogans on my own,” Loki said looking into the distance. “But it would take longer.”

                “Let him see the scanner,” Tony argued. “I for one would like it if we can head off an invasion before there’s an absurd amount of collateral damage.”

                Fury sighed. “Fine, I’ll…”

                Loki suddenly disappeared.

                “Where in the hell…” Fury started, but suddenly Loki was back, holding the scanner and dressed in his battle garb. “What in the hell are you doing?”

                Loki looked at him. “Problem?”

                Fury sighed. “You are a pain in the ass!” he grumped.

                Loki flashed a smile then frowned as he manipulated the scanner. “Hmmm…”

                “Brother, this is not what I had imagined when I said resting,” Thor said severely. “Surely we can put this off one day.”

                “I am fine,” Loki said waiving away Thor’s concerns. “The Drogans are not that far away. This needs to be handled sooner rather than later.”

                “So, what should we do?” Steve asked, bringing his plate to the sink.

                Loki looked at everyone thoughtfully. “I have a plan. Look menacing.”

                “What?” Fury spat, but suddenly the kitchen dissolved around them.

                “Brother, this really isn’t resting.” Thor’s disembodied voice called disapprovingly.

                “This will be fun,” Loki said lightly.

                It was the smell and the sounds that let the Avengers know that they were suddenly in a different place. When the darkness faded, they could see that they were in what was left of a large city. Rubble and broken rocks was what was left of tall buildings. Small, humanoid like bodies were cast about, their green blood staining the streets. In the distance there were screams intermingled with grunts of laugher. The Avengers looked at each other and noticed that not only were they in battle gear, but that they look more… severe than their usual wont.

                “Wow, you look really badassed,” Tony remarked lightly to Fury.

                Fury looked down at himself before looking at the others. At his side were large guns, unlike any he had seen before. He put his hands on them and they felt as though they had been made for him.

                “Loki, is this how you see us?” Steve asked curiously as he looked at Bruce, still him human form, but the cut of his clothes made him seem… ruthless.

                “Brother?” Thor said touching Loki’s back. The others looked at Loki and noticed that the trickster’s face was completely white.

                “They are almost done here,” Loki said, his voice betraying his anger. “Follow me,” he said walking swiftly through the streets.

                Loki stopped when he came to a large hastily fortified building. In front of the building there were three of the humanoid creatures, barbarically hung on jagged “X”s of metal. With a wave of his hand, the three creatures disappeared from where they were and appeared in front of Loki. Loki crouched down and touched the one that was in the middle. “Your suffering is over, I am here now,” he said quietly. The humanoid made a sound, alerting the others that it was still alive. Bruce and Steve went to one, and Thor and Tony went to the other. Fury stood, watching for enemies.

                “Sh…” Loki soothed as he healed the one in his arms. “Sh… Don’t try to speak yet.”

                “My people,” the creature gasped in agony. “You must save my…”

                “That’s why we are here,” Loki assured him. Loki closed his eyes and gave off a shimmering green glow. Fury could see the terrible wounds on the creature quickly close leaving unmarked skin. The hoarse breathing of the creature eased. Loki helped him sit up. Once he was sure that the creature could sit up on his own he went to the creature Thor and Tony were attending to. Within a few minutes, all three creatures were sitting, looking at Loki with shining appreciative eyes.

                “I am Xeniss of Canux,” the first one Loki had healed said. “Please, help us. The invaders have entered our last holding. I fear for our women and children.”

                “We’ve got this,” Tony snapped, looking at the fortification. “You just…”

                “They came in the night and laid waste our world,” one of the others said. “We did not have an army to defend ourselves with. We have not needed one for millennium. They tore through our world…” the creature started crying.

                Loki looked into Xeniss’s strange cloudy blue eyes. “Will you fight with us to free your people?”

                “They are many and strong.” Xeniss said gravely. “But we will fight to our last breath.”

                “Then let’s go,” Fury said turning to the fortification.

                Thor helped Loki stand and stood close to him. Loki shook him off then started walking to the gaping hole. Carefully the Avengers and the three humanoid creatures stepped through the broken wall. Almost immediately there was an alarm and red streams of light shot at them. Before they could make contact, Loki threw up a green glowing barrier that deflected the red beams. With a look, the brutish, red creatures firing on them exploded into a pile of dust.

                Loki quickly followed the screams and laugher, disintegrating all who fired upon them until they came to an open courtyard. In the middle, there were more of the brutish, red creatures torturing Xeniss’s people. The large red creatures had black shiny tusks that were dripping with gore. Their small piggish eyes squinted in the bright light of the planet as they took notice of the Avengers. There was a group of Canuxians cowering in a circle as the Drogan had their sport.

                “How dare you…” One of the Drogan grunted, but was cut off by a wave of Loki’s hand. The Drogan, who weighed easily more than the Hulk, was picked up and thrown to its knees in front of Loki. The other Drogan started attacking the Avengers, but their attacks bounced off the shimmering green barrier harmlessly. A few of the Drogan then turned to the Canuxian’s, but with one lift of an eye brow from Loki, the Drogan’s who stepped near the Canuxian’s started burning with a white hot flame. Their screams echoed through the courtyard and their comrades drew back away from them, the Canuxians, and the Avengers.

                The Drogan on its knees in front of Loki desperately grasped a small device in its oversize claws. Loki caught sight of what it was doing and pulled the device to him, then crushed it with only a thought. The Drogan started fighting against Loki’s hold, and Loki reached out and grabbed it by its throat.

                Although the Drogan seemed much taller and larger than Loki, Loki lifted his arm until the Drogan’s feet left the ground. The Drogan grabbed Loki’s arm and struggled to breath. “Mercy,” came it’s hoarse cry. “Mercy, Master.”

                “Now I am your master?” Loki said mockingly. “You seek to placate me with fancy titles. Blind me for a few second while you make your escape.” Loki lifted his hand, and without looking away from the Drogan in front of him, he made a fist. There was a terrible noise, and everyone, save Loki and the Drogan he was holding looked up.

                The large Drogan ship exploded in a shower of colorful lights. The Drogan moaned as one and hid their faces from Loki’s anger.

                Loki threw the Drogan down in front of him. “I am your god.” Loki said coldly as the Drogan shook in terror in front of him. “And you will obey me.” The Drogan cowered at Loki’s feet and cried piteously. The other Drogan dropped to their knees and groveled to Loki.

                Loki turned to Xeniss. “What would you ask of me?” he asked neutrally.

                Xeniss looked at the cowering Drogan, then at what was left of his people. “Our world is in ruins and we are but few now,” he said.

                Loki nodded, the reached out and touched the forehead of the Drogan. “It is my will that you stay in this world and rebuild it with the Canuxians.” He said, his hand burning into the forehead of the Drogan.

                “Yes, my god,” the Drogan whimpered, kissing the ground at Loki’s feet.

                Loki leaned down and brought the Drogan’s face so they could have eye contact. “The Canuxian’s are your brothers. You will protect them and give them aid.” The Drogan nodded, big tears rolling down it’s cheeks.

                Loki then turned to Xeniss. “I will not leave you to this waste land.” Loki closed his eyes and the air around him shimmered. Loki held his hands in front of him for a moment, then leaned down and touched the ground. For a moment, nothing happened.

                Then, the ground he was touching shimmered. The broken tiles were made whole. The shimmering spread out from Loki, fixing all the damage. The Canuxians that were injured were suddenly well. The broken buildings were whole, the walls fixed. The smell of destruction was sweetened by some unknown vegetation. Within a few minutes, the world was reborn.

                Loki stood and the Canuxians dropped to their knees next to the Drogans bowing and praising Loki. Xeniss went to kneel, but Loki took his hand. “It is my will that you live in peace once again. If you ever have need of me, I will come.”

                “My god!” Xeniss cried.

                “Your planet is protected, by me and my comrades,” Loki said motioning to the Avengers behind him. “But you must rule yourselves wisely.”

                “It will be as you command,” Xeniss said bowing low.

                “Then we will leave you now,” Loki said lightly. “Be well.” And with another flash of light the Avengers found themselves back in their kitchen.

                “What in the…”

                “Brother!” Thor shouted as Loki fell to the ground. Thor caught Loki and held him. Loki’s skin was a delicate shade of blue, his body tiny compared to Thor’s. Thor frantically touched Loki’s cheek, and the blue receded. “Loki?” Thor sounds as though he was about to start crying. He picked him up and quickly brought him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed.

                The Avengers followed Thor. Bruce took hold of Loki’s blue hand. “He’s ice cold.” He mumbled.

                “Loki is a frost giant,” Thor said urgently. “His frost giant form offers him the most protection when his powers are low. But we need to keep him warm.” Thor and Bruce pulled the blankets on top of him.

                “He’s so little,” Tony said blinking. Loki, in his partially blue form looked to be as large as a malnourished high school freshman. The battle garb that Loki had been wearing literally was falling off him.

                “Some help here?” Bruce asked. He turned to Tony. “Electric blanket?”

                Tony looked at him blankly for a second before running off.

                Steve stood in the doorway. He noticed that we was still in his Avenger’s garb the same minute Fury realized that he still was wearing the weapons Loki had provided him. Fury and Steve exchanged a look.

                Tony rushed back in holding an electric blanket. “Here,” he said smoothing out over Loki’s tiny figure. Bruce plugged it into the wall and turned up the temperature as high as it could go. He stared at Loki for a few minutes. “What else can we do? Should we make him soup?”

                Thor touched Loki’s hair gently. “He needs to rest and take nourishment, but I don’t think he’ll be amendable to being fed while he’s asleep.”

                “He fed you when you were asleep,” Tony pointed out.

                Thor looked at Tony and frowned. “My brother could convince a stone to do his bidding if he wanted to. I am not he.”

                “So that’s it then?” Fury asked, holstering his new guns. “The Drogans are neutralized?”

                Thor nodded and sat down on the bed next to Loki. “Yes, and I will ask Heimdal to keep an eye on them to ensure both races prosper.”

                “Then that was all real?” Tony asked. “The Drogans? The Canuxians?”

                “Yes,” Thor nodded simply. “I will see that you are given the location of Canux so when your technology permits you will be able to go there and see for yourself the progress they make.”

                “Your brother…” Tony seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. “He’s amazing.”

                Thor smiled and looked at Loki fondly. “He is. And one day he will be my consort.”

                Steve stared open mouthed at Thor’s pronouncement. Tony blinked a few times. Fury grunted.

                “Have you told him that yet?” Bruce asked.

                Thor flushed and shook his head. “He deserves to be won with honor.”

                “’Won with honor’?” Tony snarked. “I think maybe if you would just tell him how you felt about him, he would be pretty psyched.”

                Thor looked at Tony questioningly, and Bruce cleared his throat. “Look, guys, Loki needs rest. Why don’t we give him and Thor some privacy?” Tony looked like he wanted to argue, but he followed the rest of them out of the room.

                “So, you still don’t think he should be on our team?” Tony asked Fury, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

                “Shut up Stark,” Fury grit out. “I have some paperwork to do,” he said turning to the door.

                “Yes, right,” Tony grinned. “Have fun at the firing range.”

                Fury rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly.

                Tony followed Steve and Bruce into the kitchen. “You okay there, Steve?” Bruce ask as Steve started cleaning up the kitchen.

                Tony looked at Steve who seemed preoccupied. “Uncomfortable with Loki’s definition of god?” he guessed.

                Steve shrugged. “No, Loki’s in a class by himself. With what he can do, I can understand why he thinks himself a god.”

                “What is it then?” Bruce said pouring himself some orange juice.

                Steve stacked the plates and threw the uneaten waffles out. “Aren’t they… brothers?” he asked plaintively.

                Tony chuckled. “No, Loki’s adopted, remember? Odin found him in the Jotun palace.”

                “Jotun?” Bruce asked.

                “Frost giants.” Tony shrugged. “Am I the only one who did the reading?”

                “So they’re not brothers?” Steve stated.

                “Nope, but they grew up with each other.” Tony said coming around and putting the dirty plates into the dishwasher. “There’s been plenty of historical precedence of kings having the children of their enemies grow up with their own children and then later marrying the two off. I’m sort of surprised Loki hasn’t put it together yet.”

                “But won’t they need… kids?” Steve said obviously struggling.

                “It’s the guy thing, isn’t it?” Tony said suddenly understanding. “Look, Steve, homosexuality doesn’t have the stigma that it did in your time. And besides, Loki’s in a class by himself. Those kids we met, Fenrir and Jӧr? Loki’s their mother, not their father.”

                “And if Loki doesn’t have any more children,” Bruce added, “Thor and he would certainly be able to adopt. That is what Odin did to Loki.”

                “This is all… A lot to take in,” Steve admitted.

                “Well, buck up Captain,” Tony said clapping Steve on the back. “At least Loki’s sort of on our side now.”

 

 


	3. Lunch Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor agree to meet for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this chapter pleases!

                When Thor didn’t emerge from his bedroom that night Tony ordered a whole steak dinner from one of his favorite restaurants for everyone and then brought Thor’s and Loki’s into their room with Bruce. Loki was still asleep.

                “Thank you my friends,” Thor said gratefully eating the meal.

                “How long is he going sleep?” Tony whispered as Bruce checked Loki’s pulse.

                “I don’t know,” Thor answered. “He was tired even before our visit to Canux. I should have stopped him.”

                “Everything happened so fast, I doubt you could have stopped it,” Bruce shrugged.

                “It is still my responsibility to keep him safe,” Thor argued.

                “I would venture to say it was your responsibility to let him sleep,” Loki said without opening his eyes.

                “Brother?” Thor said pushing off his tray and turning to him.

                Loki sighed and opened his eyes. “Hello, Thor,” he said with a slight smile.

                Thor reached down and pulled Loki to him. “You are never to do that again!” he admonished.

                Loki rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

                “How do you feel?” Bruce asked.

                “Terrible,” he admitted. “But well.”

                Tony brought over the tray that held Loki’s dinner. “Here, we got you something to eat.” He said putting the tray on Loki’s lap.

                Loki looked at the food, then looked at Tony. “You ordered from a restaurant,” he said, not really asking.

                Tony laughed. “Well, I said last night that we wanted to celebrate your and Thor’s return. And since you didn’t seem to be in any condition to do the cooking…”

                Loki shook his head and started cutting up his steak. “I am famished,” Loki admitted taking a bite of food.

                “Fury’s as giddy as a school girl with those weapons you gave him,” Natasha said from the doorway. “I can’t tell if he’s happy that they are tuned only to him or if he’s upset.”

                “You can’t please everyone,” Loki said with a shrug as he continued to eat. He paused then looked at Thor. “You should finish your meal as well.”

                Thor took hold of his tray and started eating again.

                “I trust Fury wasn’t too disappointed in the outcome of our adventure?” Loki asked sipping his water. He frowned slightly and touched the glass. The water turned red and the glass transformed itself to a wine glass. Loki took another sip and nodded to himself.

                “Did you just turn water into wine?” Tony asked amazed. “Can I try some?” Loki rolled his eyes and offered his glass to Tony.

                “No, Fury’s fine,” Steve said ignoring Tony’s happy moan. “He’s not looking forward to the next time we have to go up against you.”

                “May I have my glass back?” Loki asked Tony.

                “Thor, didn’t you say Loki was underage?” Tony teased, still holding the glass.

                Loki turned to Thor. “You told them that?” he demanded.

                “Only to dissuade them from offering you employment as an Avenger,” Thor said finishing up his steak.

                “As if I don’t have enough to do,” Loki grumbled pushing his plate away and leaning against Thor. He sighed for a moment than sat up. “Thank you for…”

                “No,” Thor said putting a hand on Loki’s wrist. “You are not leaving us now. A few hours rest would not leave you as refreshed as you would have us believe.”

                “Thor,” Loki objected.

                “And you will finish your meal,” Thor commanded. “The All Father has commanded that I see to your health. I intend to do so.”

                “Here, you can even have your wine back,” Tony said putting the almost empty glass down on Loki’s tray. Loki flashed him a look then pulled a bottle from the air in front of him. With a sigh, Loki created another wine glass. Loki refilled his glass and filled Tony’s. “You make an excellent guest,” Tony said toasting him.

                “What do you do when you’re not…” Steve searched for the right turn of phrase.

                “Wreaking havoc on you?” Loki joked. At Steve’s earnest face Loki looked at his brother reproachfully. “You have very curious friends.”

                Thor laughed and turned to Tony, “Usually, my brother’ time is spent in Jotunheim, rebuilding his Kingdom.” Thor smile dimmed. “But you hadn’t been there of many a months. Brother, where did you go?”

                Loki frowned and took a sip of his wine. “I don’t want to discuss that now,” he said lightly.

                Thor’s smile was conciliatory. “Of course not. It is enough that you have returned.”

                Loki surveyed the rest of his dinner. With a murmured spell his plate was cleaned. “Well, are we still going to do this sleep over party?” At the amused looks of the others, Loki tilted his head. “What?”

                “A sleep over party?” Tony laughed.

                “It is what Jane and Darcy have,” Thor said defensively.

                “Yep, I’m sure big guy,” Tony smirked. “Movies and ice cream?”

                “Yes,” Thor answered, slightly confused.

                “Movies and ice cream sound pretty good about now,” Steve ventured. “What movies do you have planned…”

 

 

                “You don’t have to leave,” Thor said sipping his coffee.

                “You know I do, brother,” Loki sighed. He wiped his hands on a towel, finishing up the lunch he was preparing for the group.

                “But you’ll stay for lunch at least,” Thor pleaded.

                “Thor,” Loki said making eye contact with his brother. “I’ve been here for more than a week. I need to leave.”

                “Why?” Thor complained. “You could stay here with me.”

                “We’ve been through this before. I need to be on my own.”

                “Being alone doesn’t suit you, brother. You have been happy this past week.”

                “But I have much to do.” He smiled at Thor. “What is wrong? You know we will see each other again.”

                “But we see each other so infrequently.”

                “Then Thor, brother mine,” Loki laughed, “we will meet once a week for lunch.”

                Thor smiled radiantly and put took Loki’s hands in his. “Yes. I would like that. One day,” Thor pulled Loki to him. “One day I would like to live side by side with you.”

                “Thor, I want… so much. For Asgard, my children, you.” Loki smiled sadly. “But there are things I need to do for myself first.”

                “Hey,” Tony smiled coming into the kitchen. Loki turned to Tony and dropped Thor’s hands. “Good, you’re still here,” Tony said placing a box on the stand in front of the Trickster god. “This is for you.”

                “What is it?” Loki asked taking the box. He opened the box and pulled out a small, clear Stark phone. Loki powered it up and started touching the screen.

                “Latest model,” Tony winked at Thor. “I had Jarvis load up all the Avengers numbers.”

                “Was that entirely wise?” Loki raised his eyebrow.

                “It will make keeping in contact a lot easier,” Tony shrugged. “Although if you stayed that wouldn’t be a problem.”

                “Good news!” Thor announced putting an arm around Loki’s shoulders. “My brother has agreed to dine with me once a week. Thursdays!” he said looking earnestly at Loki. Loki smiled. Thor kissed his temple and swung him around.

 

 

                “I have a request to make of you, Stark,” Thor boomed several weeks later after a rather random meeting with Fury. The others looked at each other then deliberately stayed where they were, interested in hearing Thor’s request. His Thursday lunches with his brother/possible future consort were the subject of much heartburn (for Fury) and unabashed glee (Tony). Thor himself glowed with happiness after them. Perhaps Natasha was right and ‘love was for children’, but none of them could help but be touched by just how happy Thor was.

                Privately however, they wondered when Loki would break the Thunder God’s heart.

                “I’m all ears, big guy.” Tony smirked.

                “I would know where you find the flowers you give to Lady Potts.” Thor said with an edge of excitement that had the inner fan girl of Tony squealing.

                There was a cough (Clint, thought this whole thing was hilarious), a tolerant sigh (Bruce, not one to judge, but who made it a point to sit through dinner with Thor as the god gave insanely detailed minute to minute recaps of his lunch), a soft ‘fuck’ (Fury, he was annoyed at Thor’s lunch dates and nearly had an aneurism at the thought of Thor marrying Loki), a soft laugh (Natasha, thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Funny, but ridiculous), an “Mm” (Coulson, you could never tell with this one. Tony secretly thought that Phil had a thing for Loki), and finally a confused silence (dating was not a concept that anyone but Natasha braved with the Captain). “Okay, quiet from the peanut gallery,” Tony said quickly. “Come with me and I will teach you how to woo someone with flowers…” he said leading him quickly away.

 

                Thor rushed into the restaurant with an arm full of lilies and a shining smile. Loki looked up from his tea and flashed a quizzical look. “Hello, Thor.”

                Thor presented Loki with the flowers and kissed him on the cheek. Loki froze for a second, surprised and on guard, but then Thor stepped back and sat down. “I am sorry I am late,” Thor said apologetically. “I hadn’t realized the complexity of flowers.”

                Loki’s brilliant green eyes showed his confusion as he glanced from Thor’s face to the lilies in his arms, then narrowed. “You have been listening to Stark, haven’t you?” he breathed the scent of the flowers in before placing them carefully on the edge of the table.

                “Yes,” Thor’s eyes widened. “Are you not pleased with them?”

                “They are lovely,” Loki said glancing at them again. “But perhaps Stark means to tease you, brother. Giving flowers to one means the same here as it does in Asgard.”

                “I know,” Thor said, a calm certainty made his voice deeper.

                Loki’s eyes crinkled in good humor. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Thor’s phone. Loki closed his mouth and eyed Thor.

                Thor flushed. “Excuse me.”

                Loki made a motion with his hand.

                “Hello,” Thor said, holding up his phone.

                “Thor, we have an obscene number of Doom’s Bots here in midtown.” Steve said. “We could really use your help…”

                Thor frowned and looked at his menu. Loki’s warm hand touched his and Thor looked up. “Go.” Loki mouthed.

                “I am sorry…” Thor began, but Loki took the phone away from him.

                “Here we are,” Loki said with his seductive voice.

                Steve stumbled when Thor and Loki appeared in front of him. “Don’t do that!” Steve exclaimed.

                Loki laughed and dodged a missile launched by one of the swarming 2 foot robots hovering around Steve. In a flash Thor and Loki were dressed in their battle armor and Thor called Mjölnir to him. Steve jumped back as the two fought back to back.

                Loki and Thor danced a complicated dance that only they knew. They moved together seamlessly, each completely at ease with the other. Thor caught Loki’s eye and smiled. Loki smirked in reply and crushed the bot closest to Thor’s head. They fought for a while; the sheer number of bots was overwhelming.

                “Brother, I grow weary of this.” Loki complained. The bots in front of him stopped for a second then shimmered briefly. After a few seconds all the bots stopped firing missiles and started firing small harmless snow balls.

                “What the?!” Tony exclaimed over the comm.

                “Are yours made out of snow suddenly?” Natasha asked.

                “Um, yes,” Steve said throwing his shield through a group of bots, only to have them explode into a shower of snow.

                “Hey, is Loki here?” Tony asked hopefully. “Did he like the lilies?”

                Thor slapped one of the bots to the ground. “We are here, Stark.” He turned to Loki. “Did you like the flowers, brother?” He asked with a grin.

                “Can we please focus here, people?” Fury growled. “And can someone please bring Von Doom in? We need to have another little talk.”

                “On it,” Clint called.

                “So _did_ you like the lilies?” Tony asked flying over.

                “They are still at the restaurant,” Loki turned to Thor. “We should go back before they give away our table. Thor?” Thor was staring intently at a dark cloud coming towards them. “What is it?” Loki asked softly.

                Thor stood in front of Loki and gripped Mjölnir. The cloud hovered above them for a moment before Thor called the lightening to it. Victor Von Doom appeared before them, his dark armor smoking. “I see that the rumor is true, you are just a lap dog to these buffoons.” Von Doom spat at Loki. “I had respected you.”

                “Can it, Doom.” Tony snarled. “Loki’s nothing like a lapdog.”

                “Do they have you do tricks for them, mongrel?” Von Doom sneered. “It that why you changed my doom-bots to snow?”

                “I think it’s time you come with me,” Clint said to Doom drawing his bow.

                Doom gave him a withering look. “I do not listen to you, boy.” Doom turned back to Thor and Loki. “You are wasted on this…” Doom snorted at Thor. “Trash.”

                “That armor makes you look at little like a turtle,” Loki said thoughtfully. Thor snorted. “Come on, Thor, let’s return to our meal.”

                “You are pathetic,” Doom spat.

                Thor frowned and stepped toward Doom, but Loki placed a hand on his arm. Loki pulled Thor to him.

                “You can not possibly prefer the company of these… intellectual voles!” Doom shrieked.

                Loki glanced at him, his eye narrowing. He mouthed a few words, then Doom shuttered and suddenly seemed to shrink in on himself. “I think I’m going to have the pasta,” he said turning to Thor. “It looked delicious.”

                Thor smiled and took Loki’s arm as Loki transported them back to the restaurant.

 

                Hours later Fury was struggling to maintain composure as he faced off with the Council.

                “…how could you let this happen?” one of the Council members demanded angrily.

                “I didn’t let anything happen. Doom shouldn’t have attacked New York,” Fury pointed out. “What happened to him is his fault.”

                “Is his condition permanent?” another Council member pressed.

                “I have it on good authority that Loki’s spell will wear off in a few days,” Fury sighed. “As he is, Doom is unharmed and harmless.”

                “Victor Von Doom is the leader of a small nation! This could be seen as an act of war, Director Fury!”

                “Loki has just as much diplomatic immunity as Doom,” Fury said, the smiled slipping off his face. “He is an Asgardian Prince. And I’ve heard that he might be the next in line to become a king of Jotunheim, a world filled with frost giants. A race we clearly do not want to piss off.”

                His words were met with silence.

                “Now, I recommend we let this wear off on its own. And instead of talking about things that we can’t change, I suggest we turn our attention to…” Fury directed the Council’s attention elsewhere.

                A half an hour later Fury stormed out of the Council chamber and was met at the door by Maria Hill. “How is our visitor?” Fury asked.

                Maria’s lips curled slightly. “Doom is in a cardboard box in Banner’s and Stark’s lab. Romanov and Barton are keeping Stark from terrorizing him too badly. Well, if you can terrorize a box turtle.”

                Fury snorted. “Only Loki would turn the leader of Latveria into a turtle. We better make sure he at least has some nice lettuce, just in case he remembers any of this.”


	4. Conversations with Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is able to ask Loki some questions that have been bothering him

                Bruce looked at the data he was crunching and sighed. All the others were off god knows where doing whatever assignments or personal errands they had planned for the day. Usually quiet days were a luxury, but Bruce felt restless. After reading the same screen of data without really comprehending any of it, Bruce gave up and grabbed his uneaten, pathetic excuse for a lunch and trudged upstairs to see if he could find something more appetizing.

                Loki was in the kitchen when Bruce walked through the door. Surprised, but not particularly alarmed, Bruce leaned against the door frame and watched the trickster. Loki was wearing a white linen shirt and black dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he prepared some kind of roast. Bruce watched amused when Loki grabbed one jar of spices after another out of the air in front of him. He would smell the spice and for some he would sprinkle some of the roast, and others he tossed into the air.

                “What are you making?” Bruce said finally.

                Loki looked up. “Lamb.” He looked back at the roast and regarded it with a serious look. “I went to one of your butchers. He recommended it highly.”

                “Have you ever had lamb before?”

                Loki nodded absently and covered the pan with foil. “Yes, at a restaurant once. Thor has not however. I think he would rather enjoy it.” Loki turned and put the roast in the oven.

                “Huh,” Bruce said.

                Loki went to the fridge and pulled out an assortment of what looked like vegetables (with Loki, you could never be too sure). Loki cleaned them off and started cutting them. “Is there something you would like to ask me?” he asked casually after several long quiet minutes.

                Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I’ve been working on particle data…” he said looking out the window. He let his voice die out.

                Loki put the vegetables in a pot and put the pot on the stove. “I don’t think that’s what’s bothering you.” He carefully wiped down the counter.

                “What did you do to me?” Bruce’s words came out in rush. Loki looked up at him, assessing. Bruce flushed. “I mean, did you do something to me?”

                “What makes you think I did something to you?” Loki asked.

                Bruce looked out the window again. Loki sighed then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a large earthenware pitcher. “Do you think whatever I did harmed you in some way?” he asked pulling out two tall glasses from the cupboard. He filled both glasses then pushed one towards Bruce.

                Bruce looked at him for a minute, then stepped over and took a glass. Loki took a sip of the slightly glowing blue liquid. Bruce shrugged and took a sip. And then another. “What is this?” he asked, pleasantly surprised.

                “It is Jotunheim ice mead,” Loki said taking another sip. He looked at Bruce and tilted his head.

                “Since you first visited with Thor. I’ve been… at peace.” Bruce took a breath and another sip of mead. “The other guy, he isn’t so angry. He’s content.”

                “Are you unable to call upon the other?” Loki asked, his brow creasing slightly.

                “No, Yes. I can. But for the first time, I’ve been able to control it. It’s not a fight.”

                Loki put his glass on the counter. “And you think I am the cause of this?”

                Bruce shrugged. “You are the only variable I can think of that changed.” He sat down on one of the stools.

                “Banner,” he said kindly. “Do you remember the first morning I had visited you?”

                “The fruit salad, Fruit of Idunn. Thor told us.”

                “Then you understand,” Loki said staring at him.

                “No, I don’t,” Bruce frowned.

                Loki licked his lips and leaned forward slightly. “You have always perceived your other self to be strong, unstoppable- someone whom you never felt the equal to. The fruit gives you the physical resilience to allow your mental capabilities shine. You, Dr. Banner, are equal to the beast you hold within, he must listen to you because he cannot silence you anymore.”

                Bruce frowned. “Why would you give us the fruit?”

                Loki lips quirked into a tiny self mocking smile. “My reasons, Dr. Banner, are entirely selfish I assure you.”

                Bruce studied him for a minute then took another drink of mead. “Clint doesn’t think that ruling Earth was ever your endgame in the battle with the Chitauri. He thinks you never intended to let them have the tesseract.”

                Loki’s smile faded into a blank look. He raised an eyebrow.

                “Clint says that when he was under your control, you wouldn’t allow him to kill anyone. Tony did some digging. There were no casualties. Even in the height of battle, no one was killed. Scared, yes. A few people got a little scratched up, but no real injuries. That doesn’t happen in battle unless it’s been very carefully orchestrated.” Bruce leaned forward. “You could have magicked the tesseract away at any minute. You’ve clearly shown that our security is laughable where you’re concerned. And you seem to have no trouble teleporting groups from one place to another, so the whole opening a portal what a bit showy and unnecessary. So, why? Why did you lead the Chitauri here to be defeated?”

                “Why do you think?” Loki asked softly.

                Bruce looked away. “This Avengers Initiative. Having a response team to handle enemies that normal channels can’t. When you were on the helicarrier, you knew quite a bit about it and about us.” Bruce took a breath. “You wanted the Avengers formed, didn’t you?”

                Loki looked down and refilled Bruce’s glass. “I did kill Phillip Coulson,” he said lightly.

                Bruce accepted the glass back. “But you brought him back.” He took another drink. “His death is what brought us together finally. But I think you knew that.”

                Loki refilled his own glass then put the pitcher back into the refrigerator. “There are races, Dr. Banner, that are like the Chitauri or the Shandor who will seek to enslave your race and strip you of the wealth of your planet. As a planet under Thor’s protection, you will be a target. You must be able to defend yourselves.”

                “So it comes back to Thor.”

                Loki glanced at Bruce. “My brother will be the king of Asgard. His reign will bring peace throughout the realms.”

                “I don’t pretend to understand your relationship with your brother,” Bruce sighed. “But it is, easily, the most complicated relationship I have even heard of.”

                “You know my brother,” Loki said with a sad smile. “You know his worth. How could I not do everything in my power to aid him?”

                “But what it’s doing to you is…” Bruce shuddered.

                Loki shrugged. “Mine is not the legacy that will endure. He is what’s important.”

                “That’s not what you said before.”

                “Weapons do more damage when they strike weaknesses. There is no place for me in Thor’s future. We both know that. There can only be one king of Asgard.”

                “But you’re the king of Jotunheim. Doesn’t that make you equal?”

                “I am not the king of Jotunhiem. Even if I was, I would never be Thor’s equal. In my youth I struggled with that reality. Now I am more accepting of it.”

                “You know he doesn’t think that.”

                “For now.” Loki looked down at his hands. “There will come a day when Thor has another at his side. When that day comes, what can I do but allow it?”

                “He loves you so much…”

                “As Natasha says, love is for children.”

                “I don’t think so. Not in this case. You can twist and manipulate everyone one around you, but you just don’t seem to be able to see how much he values you.” Bruce drained the rest of his cup. “In fact…” Bruce struggled to stand up. “What?”

                “Jotunheim Ice mead is very potent,” Loki said innocently sipping his cup. He put the cup on the counter and looked at Bruce. “My brother tells me your sleep has been disturbed as of late. Rest now, while it is quiet.” He walked along side of Bruce and touched his arm. “I will see that you are not disturbed until dinner.” He portaled Bruce to his room and put him in bed.


	5. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more quick interlude...

                Natasha couldn’t think through the pain. She clung to consciousness as the Syrian crime boss motioned to his torturer again. The monster of a man lifted up the sledge hammer and shattered Natasha’s other knee. Natasha screamed. Her mind couldn’t even comprehend what the crime boss was saying anymore, but his voice continued to drone. He was gloating- he was the man who finally squashed the Black Widow. Natasha gasped for breath.

                “Natasha.”

                The calm smooth voice cut through even the white hot pain. Natasha opened her eyes and found Loki impossibly standing next to her. Loki brought both of his hands up and held her head, looking into her tearful eyes. Quickly the pain receded and disappeared. Natasha panted, her eyes locked on Loki.

                “Don’t talk,” Loki said quietly. “They don’t see me.” He touched the manacles that bound Natasha to the table. Natasha could feel when they loosened. “I’ve placed a glamour on you so they cannot see that your injuries have healed.”

                Natasha nodded slightly.

                Loki looked around the room with a small grimace of distaste before he stepped away from the gurney Natasha was on. Natasha turned and saw the torturer bring up the sledge hammer again, aiming this time for her elbow. With a deft twist and kick, she quickly incapacitated him. She leapt off the table and quickly disarmed and incapacitated the 6 other men who had been watching her be tortured, saving the crime boss for last.

                Natasha kicked the man to the ground then grabbed one of the knives they had cut her with and sliced down his stomach to his genitals. With a flick of her wrist he cut through his pants and sliced off his dick and balls then threw them at him as he lay shrieking. Natasha kicked him as she stood up.

                Loki glanced at her, healed and whole, but wearing rags and covered in blood. He noted the whiteness of her skin and the slight tremble in her hand. “Come,” he said walking over to her. “Let’s leave this place.”

                “I’d like to freshen up before I see the others,” she said, her voice brittle.

                Loki nodded and carefully touched her arm.

 

                Natasha looked around. She and Loki were standing in a comfortable living room. One side of walls was made out of glass, opening up to a large patio overlooking New York. Natasha held herself together and turned to Loki.

                “The guest bath is this way,” Loki said taking her through a beautifully decorated, serene guest bedroom to a large opulent bathroom. “Here are some towels. Call me if you need anything.” He nodded to her and left her, giving her privacy.

                Natasha slipped what was left of her dress off her and threw it in the garbage can under the counter. She regarded the large soaking tub and the glass enclosed, multi headed shower and elected to turn the water on in the shower. She shed what was left of her clothes and stepped under the hot spray.

                Natasha washed the blood from her, dimly aware that her shaking was getting worse. She crouched on the floor of the shower and shook.

 

                Loki looked through Natasha’s closet in the Avengers Tower until he found one of her comfortable work outfits. In a blink he was back at his apartment. He put the outfit on the guest bed and walked out, closing the door behind him. He hadn’t intended to bring her to his home, but the absolutely shattered look on her face caused him to reconsider bringing her back to the others right away. Loki went to his favorite reading seat by the window and picked up the book he was reading. He could wait.

                Natasha emerged from his guest bedroom almost an hour later. Loki closed his book as she surveyed the apartment. “Where are we?”

                Loki put his book on the shelf then went over to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs. “This is my home,” Loki said lightly. Loki reached into his fridge and pulled out a small jug. He poured some of the liquid into both mugs. After a quick spell the mugs were steaming. He carried them over to Natasha and handed her one.

                Natasha nodded. “Nice view. Why New York?”

                Loki took a sip of the rich beverage and turned to the city. “Because out of all the cities I’ve seen on Midgard, New York is the greatest.”

                Natasha, who was watching him closely took a sip of her drink. “This is good.”

                “After battles in Asgard it’s customary to feast. It grounds one.” Loki sipped his drink again. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in me cooking a meal for you right now.”

                Natasha nodded and went to the large built in bookshelf that was filled with books from all different worlds. “What happened?” she asked nonchalantly.

                “Fury found out that your contact was not all he seemed. He was, as his name suggests, very angry.” Loki’s tone matched hers.

                “So you volunteered to pick me up?” Natasha asked.

                Loki gave a small smile. “There seemed no other options that were quick enough for my liking.”

                “Thank you,” Natasha said quietly.

                “You are welcome.”

                Natasha took a breath and turned to him. “You know, it’s not very smart to invite potential enemies into your home. Have the others been here?”

                “Thor visits,” Loki shrugged. “Turnabout is fair play; I make myself at home in your tower fairly often.”

                Natasha gave a ghost of a smile. “That you do.” She finished her drink. “But we like you there.”

                Loki glanced away, embarrassed. He took her cup from her and walked back into the kitchen.

                “I can see why you would want to keep your own place, but you should let Tony give you a floor at the tower. It can’t be comfortable sharing a room with your brother.”

                “It suits us.” Loki cleaned the mugs and dried them.

                “Loki,” Natasha said softly. Loki looked up at her. “You are welcomed in your own right to the tower, even when Thor’s not there. You have a place in our little dysfunctional family.”

                Loki looked away. “I believe that Barton is contemplating drastic action. We should return.”

                Natasha look a breath, her features hardening slightly. “I’m ready.”

                Loki went over to stand by her. Before he could touch her, she took his hand. “Thank you,” she repeated.

                “I am trying to wipe a bit of the red out in my ledger,” Loki said with a humorless smile.

                “I don’t think there’s as much red in your ledger as you pretend,” Natasha said solemnly.

                Loki touched her and suddenly they were back on the helicarrier. As always, Loki’s arrival was met by the aiming of many firearms at him. Loki ignored them and stepped back as Natasha stepped forward and started giving a quick summary of her adventures to Fury. Loki walked toward the door, but was stopped by Thor.

                “Thank you,” Thor rumbled softly, taking Loki’s hand. Loki squeezed his hand then let go.


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki misses lunch and Thor drops by his apartment. 
> 
> ***Please note this is might be trigger some unpleasantness, so please read with care***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to improve my writing, so if you have any constructive feedback, please let me know!

                Thor stood outside of Loki’s door for several long minutes, before pulling out his phone and dialing Loki’s number again. He couldn’t hear any noise coming from the other side of the door, so he hesitated again. It was a sign of trust that Loki had keyed the door to his home to Thor and Thor was reluctant to do anything that would jeopardize their fragile trust. But Loki had missed their lunch date and didn’t call. After 9 months of meeting regularly, Thor feared that something must have happened, that Loki was in some kind of trouble.

                Thor put his hand on the door knob and turned it. The door opened easily. “Brother?” Thor called, sticking his head in the door. When he received no answer, Thor stepped in the apartment and shut the door behind him.

                Thor noticed the smell first. The uniquely Loki smell that made Thor yearn to possess the young god in all ways imaginable. The smell was strong in the apartment. A lot stronger than Thor had even remembered it being. Thor had to adjust himself before he could walk further into Loki’s home.

                The main room was as magazine cover neat as it was the last time Thor had visited. Still no tv, Thor noted, but there were more books in the shelves next to Loki’s window seat. The sun shone brightly into the room making it cheerful and cozy.

                “Loki?” Thor called again. He walked past the open kitchen and the study and went straight to where he knew Loki’s bedroom was. He had never actually entered Loki’s bedroom before, out of respect for his brother’s privacy and to keep hold on some of his more base instincts. But now, Thor pushed the door open slightly and was almost over whelmed at the delicious smell that had concentrated there.

                A small voice in Thor’s mind warned him to turn back and leave, that nothing good will come out of pursuing this when Loki was so obviously not home, but then he heard it- the sound of the shower in Loki’s bath. Thor ignored the voice and walked to Loki’s bathroom.

                Thor cried out when he caught sight of Loki curled on his side, naked, on the floor of his shower. Thor pushed open the clear glass door and recoiled. The water was frigid. He quickly turned off the water and grabbed one of the white fluffy towels hanging on the wall. “Brother!”

                Loki’s sinfully pale skin was waterlogged, a clear sign that Loki had been there for a while. Thor gently covered him with the towel and searched for any injuries. When he couldn’t find any he quickly picked Loki up.

                Loki’s eyes opened but didn’t focus. His eyes were so dilated that there was only the tiniest ring of green around the black of his eyes “What?” his usually rich voice was thin and pained.

                Thor carried Loki to the bedroom, alarmed at how light he was. “Loki, what has happened? Do you require healing?” Thor demanded laying his brother on his bed. Thor gently wiped the water off Loki’s pale skin, trying very hard to clamp down the on the lust that made his hands shake. He noticed Loki’s cock, hard and weeping, flushed to a dark red. Unable to stop himself Thor reached down and caressed him.

                Loki gasped at the light touch and bucked his hips. “No!” Loki tensed and tried to roll to his side away from Thor.

                “Sh,” Thor soothed petting Loki’s side. “It is me, brother.”

                Loki arched into Thor’s hand, a tiny whimper coming from his lips. “Thor?”

                Thor leaned down and kissed Loki’s cheek and the younger god relaxed. “I feel so unlike myself,” Loki breathed.

                Thor kissed Loki’s cheek very carefully. Loki froze, his eyes finally focusing on Thor. Thor wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He brushed his lips against Loki and shivered. The smell and feel of Loki in his arms made Thor’s head spin. He kissed down Loki’s jaw and down his neck, mindful of Loki’s soft gasps. “Let me kiss you,” Thor breathed leaning back down and kissing Loki’s lips again. “Open yourself to me, Loki.”

                Loki relaxed his jaw ever so slightly and Thor licked Loki’s lips. He climbed on top of Loki and carefully pressed his body against Loki’s. Loki felt Thor’s hardness and gasped. Thor pressed his tongue inside Loki’s mouth, tasting his him delicately. Loki tasted of sunshine and outdoors, things from Thor’s childhood and Thor found that he couldn’t get enough.

                Thor rubbed his tongue against Loki’s and smiled as the young god shivered and pressed against him. He coaxed the sliver tongue with his own, enjoying the tentative caresses. He started to withdraw his tongue when Loki very carefully started thrusting his body up against his. Thor moaned into the kiss and brought his hands down Loki’s sides. This kiss became more heated as Loki grew more confident.

                After several minutes, Thor grabbed Loki’s ass and held him steady and he thrust up his hips. Loki broke the kiss with a cry and frantically grabbed at Thor’s shoulders. Thor laughed and kissed Loki’s neck, biting him gently on the shoulder. Loki rubbed himself against Thor almost mindlessly as he shook.

                “Sh…” Thor soothed him again.

                “Thor, please,” Loki pleaded with him incoherently. “I need…”

                Thor looked at Loki and smiled. The younger god was a beautiful wreck. His pale lips now red and swollen. A blush kissed his cheeks, giving him a warm glow. “I know, Loki,” he whispered. “I will take care of you.” He thrust his hardness against Loki and kissed his roughly.

                Loki turned his head breaking the kiss. He twisted his body out from under Thor. He pulled his legs up and lay face down on the bed next to him. Thor could see the tiny shivers that danced on Loki’s flawless skin and put a hand on his back to sooth him. “Loki?”

                Loki turned his head away from Thor. “Do you not wish to mount me?” Loki said in a soft brittle voice. Thor’s hand froze.

                “I wish to make love to you,” Thor corrected him kissing his shoulder and running his hand down the smooth skin of his back.

                “I am ready,” Loki said bracing himself.

                Thor frowned, baffled by Loki’s behavior. He took hold of Loki’s head and turned it so they were facing each other. “But do you want this? Do you want me?”

                Loki studied his face for a moment. “Just do it.” He said harshly as he turned away.

                “No, I won’t do this if it’s not what you want, Love.” Thor said moving away.

                Loki turned back at him and sat up. “You stopped,” he said slowly.

                Thor turned to him. “Of course. I only want this if you do.” Thor took a breath but suddenly Loki was there kissing him desperately. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki.

                Loki grabbed Thor by his golden hair and bit his ear. “Then I want you.” He said pressing his body against Thor’s.

                Lust stole Thor’s breath. He pressed Loki to the bed as he sucked and bit his neck. Loki moaned as Thor brushed his hand on Loki’s ass, squeezing it lightly. Loki turned in Thor’s arms and crawled to his hands and knees. He pressed his ass against Thor’s clothed cock and shivered with want. He bit off a moan when Thor ran his finger down the crease of his ass. A sweet smelling oily liquid dripped from Loki’s hole as Thor massaged it. Thor felt his lust explode within him as he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted the liquid. Almost frantic now, Thor traced the hole again, then breached Loki with the tip of his finger.

                Even though Thor thought it was impossible, the soft sounds and needy motion of Loki thrusting back on his finger made him harden even more. With his free hand he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. He continued pressing his finger in. Loki’s tight heat made him dizzy with want.

                “What are you doing?” Loki asked breathlessly after a minute.

                “I am not inconsiderable in size, Loki,” Thor said pressing another finger into Loki.

                “I have had children,” Loki gasped sharply. “I can take the pain.”

                Thor continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Loki, but he kissed his shoulder. “You will receive no pain from our joining, Loki. Not unless you want it.” He thrust another finger in.

                At his words, Loki twisted his body and captured Thor’s lips with his own. Thor smiled into the kiss, then brushed his fingers against Loki’s pleasure center.

                The reaction was instant. Loki’s eyes closed and he moaned, thrusting back, chasing Thor’s fingers. “What was…” Loki cried again when Thor brushed it a second time. Loki rutted against Thor’s finger, panting. “Thor, please, I need…”

                Thor kissed his shoulder again, then moved behind Loki. “What do you need, Loki?” Thor asked pushing his pants off.

                Loki cried out at the lost of Thor’s fingers, his hole stretched and weeping. “Touch me,” Loki’s gasped, unable to help himself from thrust back against Thor.

                Thor groaned as Loki’s backside connected to his cock. He quickly coated himself with the liquid Loki was secreting. Placing one hand on the small of Loki’s back to sooth him, Thor positioned the dark red tip of his very hard cock against Loki’s hole. He pushed in, just enough to get the tip past Loki’s ring of muscle. He ran his free hand up and down Loki’s back, mindful of his shaking. Thor pulled out slightly, then pressed in. It took all his self control not to pound in. Loki’s was tight and hot and perfect. The younger god whimpered very softly, and Thor stopped, giving him time to get used to his size.

                Loki’s shaking stilled and he thrust back just a little. Thor put his hand on Loki’s hips and stilled him for a moment. “Please,” Loki said softly. Thor thrust in, bottoming out. Loki’s muscles contracted around Thor, and for a minute, Thor feared that he would reach his completion too soon. He lifted Loki’s hips until Loki was on his hands and knees and pulled out before pressing back in. Loki tried to stifle his moans, but Thor leaned down and kissed his back.

                “Let it out, my love. I would hear you now,” he said before pulling out and thrusting back in quickly.

                Loki keened loudly as Thor brushed up against that spot inside of him.

                Thor reached down and took hold of Loki’s weeping cock. Loki’s breath caught as Thor started pumping him in time with his thrusts. “Thor!” Loki cried rocking back and forth mindless in his pleasure. Thor leaned down and bit him on the shoulder. Loki seized up and spilt, his vision whitening out. Thor pressed in once more before reaching his climax inside of Loki. Loki’s inside milked Thor’s cock dry as Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and held him through his tremors. When the tremors subsided, Thor pulled out of him and eased him on his side. He took the towel and wiped himself and Loki off before lying next to Loki, facing him.

                Loki’s green eyes opened after a moment. For the briefest second there was the smallest hint of vulnerability in Loki’s deep eyes as he searched Thor’s but he quickly looked away. Thor brushed his fingertip along Loki’s jaw and forced Loki’s head up so Thor could meet his eyes again. Thor very slowly kissed Loki’s forehead, then eyes, then nose. Loki leaned up slightly and met his lips. They kissed slowly and sweetly for several minutes.

                The kisses slowly grew more hungry. Thor eased a leg between Loki’s. Thor kissed down Loki’s jaw and sensitive neck. Loki’s hands fluttered around him, unsure, until Thor took hold of them. He looked up. “Touch me,” he said softly, instinctively knowing what Loki wanted.

                Loki hesitated for a second then traced Thor’s lips with his fingers and then traced his jaw and down his neck. He tugged gently at the shirt and undershirt Thor was wearing. Thor smiled brightly and sat up. He stripped himself out of the rest of his clothes, then laid down next to Loki. Loki’s hands were feather light as they traced out Thor’s chest.

                “It’s been a long time since I’ve touched you,” Loki mused quietly, his nailed lightly scratching Thor’s abs.

                “Too long,” Thor said feeling himself harden again. He pushed Loki on his back and carefully pressed kisses down his chest. He lightly kissed Loki’s nipple and was met by a loud intake of breath. Loki’s hand fisted and his body bucked as Thor suckled on the hardening bud.

                Thor crawled on top of Loki and lavished his other nipple with attention, feeling Loki’s hardness against his stomach. His kissed down Loki’s chest, down his flat stomach and licked his belly button. Loki moaned, then brought his fist up and bit it.

                Thor went past Loki’s weeping cock and tongued his balls. Loki’s legs fell open and Thor’s tongue brushed against his entrance. Loki bucking up, biting his fist. Thor smiled and gave it one last lick before kissing the top of Loki’s erection. He lapped up the drop of precum that slid down Loki’s cock. Thor waited until Loki looked down at him, then swallowed Loki whole.

                Thor had to hold Loki’s hips down to keep the younger god from choking him. Thor had had male lovers before, but it had been a while and he wasn’t completely confident in his skills in this area. The sounds Loki was making, though, assured Thor that he was definitely on the right track.

                Thor’s haze cleared slightly when he looked up and noticed Loki’s fist in his mouth. Thor reached up and took both of Loki’s hands in his. Thor put Loki’s hands in his hair, then continued to suck him down. Loki’s hands grabbed Thor’s hair for a second then quickly let go, nervously petting the golden, sweaty hair. Thor sucked hard on Loki’s cock and the hands fisted in his hair again. Before Loki could let go, Thor hummed. Loki almost screamed and his hands pressed Thor down on his cock. After a little more pressure, Loki erupted in Thor’s hungry mouth.

                Thor suckled on Loki’s softening cock for a few minutes before it became too sensitive. Then he released it from his mouth and pushed up to kiss Loki on the lips.

                Loki kissed him, holding him tightly. Thor’s hard erection brushed up against Loki’s side and they both froze for a minute. Then Loki started turning over. Thor took hold of his shoulder. Loki’s eyes were guarded as he looked at Thor. “Use me as you will,” Loki said quietly, shaking off Thor’s hand.

                “No,” Thor said shaking his head. “My pleasure is yours.”

                Loki’s eyes grew confused for a moment. Thor took the opportunity and kissed him. Loki broke the kiss and lightly touched Thor’s chest. “Then fill me again with your cock.” He said with lowered eyes.

                “Let me see you,” Thor whispered.

                Loki looked up, a dark flush covering his cheeks.

                Thor kissed him and pushed him gently on his back before sliding between his knees. “Nothing inflames me more than hearing your passion.” He carefully inserted a finger in Loki’s already tightening hole. “I will see it as well.” He said pushing the finger in and out of Loki.

                Loki started panting, his body undulating under Thor’s care. His cock filled again as Thor added the third finger. Loki’s arms pulled Thor close.

                “You are always beautiful,” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear as he pressed against the little nub inside of Loki. Loki cried out and Thor smiled. “But now, you are breathtaking.” He removed his fingers and pressed his cock into Loki. Loki’s body opened up to Thor’s easily and Thor slid home, brushing against Loki’s pleasure. “I will not share you with anyone,” Thor groaned, thrusting in.

                Loki forced his eyes open, and saw Thor looking down on him. Tears gathered in the edges of his eyes as Thor brought him closer and closer to another climax. Thor smiled and picked up Loki’s long legs and wrapped them around his waist. Loki cried out when Thor hit him at a different angle.

                Loki’s cries caused Thor’s control to break. Thor started pounding into Loki’s and Loki’s eyes widened, his gasps and moans just making Thor harder for him. “You are mine forever,” Thor growled.

                The tears ran down the side of Loki’s face and he nodded.

                Thor kissed him roughly and rested his head on Loki’s forehead. “Say it.” He commanded, snapping his hips.

                “Yours,” Loki cried and spilt between them.

                Thor found the bruise on Loki’s shoulder from before and sucked hard on the bite mark. Loki cried out again, the pain grounding him as Thor’s cum flooded inside of him. Loki clung to him tightly.

                After several minutes, Thor and Loki regained their breath. Thor pulled out of Loki and Loki grabbed the towel and wiped them off. Thor bodily rolled him to one side, then pulled the covers over them. “Sleep, my love.” Thor said kissing Loki. Loki rolled to his side and Thor wrapped his arms around him and spooned him.

 

                A loud buzzing woke Thor and Loki up. With a small gesture, Loki lit golden balls of light up near the vaulted ceiling of his bedroom. Thor sat up and took hold of his jeans. He pulled out his phone. “It is Stark, should I…”

                Loki turned away and got out of bed. Thor watched his brother’s graceful body as he made his way to the bathroom.

                Thor answered the phone, “Now is not…”

                “Thor, thank god,” Tony’s voice was rushed and panicked. “They have Pepper. Fuck, I don’t even know who ‘they’ are! I only know they’ve got Pepper and no one here knows what to do. I don’t even know what the fuck to do. Fury keeps telling me to calm down, and how the fuck and I supposed to do that knowing that Pepper might be hurt or getting hurt or something. Please, Thor, please help me. I don’t know…”

                “Stark,” Thor said calmly as he quickly pulled on his clothes. “I will do all in my power…”

                “Your brother, Loki.” Tony broke in. “Please, I need Loki. I don’t care if he’s a crazy son of a bitch who hates me. Clint says that he might be able to find Pepper. Please, Thor…” Tony broke down.

                “I am with my brother now,” Thor said putting on his clothes. “I will request his aid.”

                “Thank you. Oh, god, thank you. Tell him he can have anything his wants. Hell, I’ll give him the tower as a bonus. Please just convince him to help me find Pepper.”

                “I must go, Stark,” Thor said suddenly aware of how quiet the apartment was.

                “Okay, okay. Just…”

                Thor ended the call and walked to the bathroom. The door wasn’t completely shut so Thor pushed it open. He caught sight of Loki on the floor, his naked back against the wall and his arms wrapped around his long legs. His forehead rested on his knees. When Thor stepped in, Loki looked up suddenly, his eyes going from pained to angry in seconds. “Please knock first.”

                Thor ignored Loki’s words and went to kneel before him. “Loki,” he said reaching out. Loki flinched away from his touch. Thor put his hands up. “Loki, what is wrong?”

                Loki turned away. He stared at an invisible point in his bathroom. “There was no blood. Or pain. My heart aches to be with you.” His voice shook. “My thoughts turn to you, yet I find myself unable to breath at the thought of losing you.”

                Thor smiled gently and put his hands of Loki’s shoulders. “My Love. I feel the same for you. I have always felt this way for you.”

                Loki turned to face him. He studied Thor’s open face until a light blush colored his cheeks. “You speak true,” he whispered.

                Thor kissed him gently. Loki responded back ardently. They kissed for several long minutes before Thor regretfully broke the kiss. “I am sorry, my heart, but I must work.”

                Loki recoiled back, his face hardening.

                “But I ask a boon. Lady Potts has been abducted. The man of iron is in dire need of your talents. Will you help us?”

                Loki smiled very slowly and stood. Before Thor could suggest he put on some clothes, Loki and Thor appeared, in full battle gear in front of Tony on the deck of the Helicarrier.

                “What in the Hell!” Fury shouted, drawing his gun. Thirty more guns were aimed at Loki, who ignored them as he and Thor stepped closer to Tony. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint stood up quickly, ready to surround Loki.

                “What happened?” Thor asked of Stark, paying no attention to the others.

                “She took the jet to London this morning, half way there it went down. We found the pilot and the rest of the crew dead in the hanger.” Tony said quickly. “We don’t know where they are.”

                “We found the plane empty,” Steve said softly. “It’s obviously a kidnapping, but we haven’t heard anything…”

                “Loki, is there any way you can find them? Find her before…” Tony took a breath and stopped talking, his lips pressed close together.

                “I need something of hers,” Loki said gently.

                Tony look at him blankly for a minute before digging out his wallet and pulling out a dog eared yellow post it note. “Will this do?”

                Loki looked at the note and frowned. “I can try. I need someplace to work.” He turned and started walking. Thor and the others quickly followed him over Fury’s angry protests.

                “Just how in the hell does he know where he’s going?” Fury snapped at Hill who shrugged.

                Doors opened for Loki as he grew near, further infuriating Fury, until they stood in front of the cage that Loki had been imprisoned the last time he as on the helicarrier. Loki turned to Thor. “Your phone.”

                Thor wordlessly handed Loki his phone, and Loki turned and walked up to the thick reinforced glass and then walked right through it. Fury swore softly.

                “Okay, not where I thought he would take us, but okay,” Bruce said lightly to Steve.

                Suddenly inside the cage, Loki was surrounded by light. Loki slowly turned around looking at the indistinct shapes around him.

                “What is he doing?” Steve asked Thor.

                “He is scrying,” Thor answered, his eyes never leaving Loki.

                Loki stopped turning and smiled a dangerous smile. With a deft hand gesture, the white light grew brighter and then suddenly solidified around him. The room was large, larger than the cage Loki was standing in, but the others could see the scene before them so clearly that Tony crashed into the glass barrier. “Pepper!” he called.

                Pepper was strapped to a gurney as a disheveled looking man injected something in to her arm. She started screaming, and Loki pushed the man away. There were three other men who drew their guns and shot at Loki. They fell to the ground as Loki threw knives into their chests. Loki put Thor’s phone down then leaned over Pepper. Pepper was thrashing on the gurney violently. Loki put his hands on her head and whispered something to her. One of the men went to jump on him, but Loki twisted away and unsheathed his dagger. The man rushed Loki again.

                “Come Stark,” Thor said grabbing Tony’s arm. “We must join this fight before those villains escape!”

                “How do we know…” Understanding suddenly flooded his face. He pulled out his phone. “Jarvis, find the location of Thor’s phone.”

 

                Thirty minutes later a group of Shield operatives were arresting a group of bio terrorists as Tony held Pepper to him. “Thank you, I mean it. Anything you want.” Tony was saying to Loki.

                Loki had a faint smile on his lips. “I’m sure I’ll find a way for you to regret that, Stark.”

                Tony smiled then tilted his head. “Something’s different about you.”

                Thor walked over from the Shield agent he was debriefing and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “We should leave.”

                Loki glanced over at Thor with a raised eyebrow, but smiled. They disappeared.

                Tony stared after them for a minute, before Pepper pulled at his arms again.

 

                Loki and Thor appeared in the rooftop garden connected to Loki’s apartment. Loki took a breath when Thor crashed his lips against Loki’s. Loki melted into his kiss, grabbing on to Thor’s broad shoulders and fisting his long blond hair. Thor picked Loki up and carried him into his bedroom. Thor gently placed Loki on the bed and covered him with his body.

                No words were needed as Thor loved Loki with all the gentleness he could show.

 

 

                Thor walked out of the bedroom wearing one of Loki’s towels wrapped around his waist.

                Loki looked up from the eggs he was making and smiled. “Hello, Thor,” he said in a low seductive voice.

                Thor smiled. They had just spent the better part of four days in the bedroom. It was only the need for sustenance that got them out of their bed. And then they got out of bed only for Thor to introduce Loki to the joys of shower sex. Needless to say, it took a long time for them to get this far.

                “Loki,” Thor said coming behind Loki and pressing himself against his back. Loki shivered, and Thor traced Loki’s hardening cock through his soft flannel pajama pants.

                Loki sighed and melted against Thor. “No,” he said breathlessly. “Food first, you big oaf!”

                Thor chuckled and kissed Loki’s cheek. He reluctantly let Loki go and went to the table. Loki carried over two heaping plates of breakfast and put one in front of Thor. Thor smiled brightly at him. “Thank you.”

                Loki only smiled back at him, a simple and easy smile, so unlike his self mocking little smirks. They ate in silence of a few moments before Thor’s hand found Loki’s. “Are you sure we must part today?” Thor asks.

                “I must go to Jotunheim, brother,” Loki answered easily. “And you must spend some time with your mortal friends. They will be worried about you.”

                “What should I say to the man of iron? He will no doubt be waiting to hear the price for your assistance.”

                Loki laughed, a tinkling little sound that warmed Thor. “I say we keep him waiting a bit more.” At Thor’s slightly concerned look, Loki laughed again. “Worry not, there is no price that I want from your man of iron. Unless,” Loki leaned forward, close to Thor. “Unless you want to pay in his stead.”

                Thor’s eyes darkened with desire.

                Loki stood up from the table and brought his plate to the sink.

                Thor stood up and brought his plate to Loki. Loki quickly washed it and Thor dried it. “Perhaps, beloved, there is no need for us to separate. I have not been to Jotunheim for many years. Perhaps I can accompany you.” He put the plates away and folded up the towel.

                Loki smiled and shook his head. “I would like you to meet Helblindi and Býleistr.” At Thor’s questioning look Loki continued. “They are Laufey’s other sons, my brothers.”

                Thor tensed and there was a sudden crack of thunder. “Your brothers?” Thor said, his voice almost a growl. He pulled Loki to him.

                “Surely you are not jealous of them.” Loki asked laughing.

                “There was a time when I alone could call you brother.” Thor pressed Loki’s back against the sink.

                Loki touched Thor’s naked chest with a small smile. “Would you rather us be brothers than what we are now?” he asked tilting his head just slightly.

                Thor kissed him.

                It was several more hours before they left the apartment.

 


	7. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki introduces Thor and the others to his frost giant brothers. And Natasha decides that sometime Thor's an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will warn you that this chapter has some unpleasantness. Loki, as I think of him, is manipulative and not very nice but I think there are reasons for that. I hope this chapter sheds some light on those reasons!
> 
> And I hope you like!

                The other Avengers looked up from the pizza they were sharing when Thor walked in the main living room. “Hello, friends.” Thor said as he walked through the room on the way to the kitchen.

                “Hey, we have pizza…” Steve called, but was interrupted by Tony.

                “Stop!” Tony shouted.

                Thor stopped and looked at them. His bright blue eyes sparkled, his face radiant. There was a bounce in his step that they had never seen before.

                “You’ve had sex!” Tony announced. He sat up and looked at Thor closer. “You wily dog, you finally convinced Loki to sleep with you.”

                Thor laughed, his cheeks coloring slightly.

                “Is that where you’ve been for the last two weeks?” Bruce asked.

                “It is as you surmised…” Thor coughed delicately.

                Tony jumped up and pulled Thor into the living room and sat him down on the couch next to Natasha and Clint. Bruce and Steve leaned closer. “Okay, spill,” Natasha commanded. “Is he a talker? What? He has a great voice.” She said when Clint gave her a look.

                “No, he has a fine ass,” Tony disagreed. “And god, those hands.”

                Thor flushed a little darker.

                “Now, stop that!” Steve said uncomfortably, but he did turn to Thor. “Was it… okay?”

                Thor bright smile dimmed just slightly. “Your thoughts on his children were not far off,” Thor said looking at Tony.

                The others looked at Tony, but Tony only paled. “Christ, was it bad? Is he okay?”

                “What? I don’t understand,” Steve said looking around. It was quiet for a moment. Bruce looked like he was counting or doing one of those centering exercises he did to keep him from Hulking out. Clint was grimacing.

                Unsurprisingly, it was Natasha who answered him. “According to Thor, Loki’s had several kids with two different fathers. Given his comparative age…” She paused and took a breath. “It seemed logical that he was raped or otherwise coerced. Repeatedly. To suit his father’s wishes.”

                Bruce stood up and quickly walked out of the room. Steve’s handsome face scrunched up.

                “My beloved did not know a gentle hand before,” Thor said quietly. He brighten quickly. “But I will show him. He will never be hurt in that manner again.”

                “Until your daddy has another drinking buddy who wants to fuck him,” Tony said scornfully.

                “No,” Thor said sharply. “Before returning here, I went to Asgard to see my father and mother. I informed them of my intention to bond with Loki.”

                “How’d the All Daddy take that?” Tony said raising an eyebrow.

                Thor smiled. “He was not pleased at first. He saw my hand as a political bargaining tool. But Heimdall has been reporting Loki’s work on the restoration of Jotunheim. In a few short months, Loki has raised Jotunheim out of desolation and ruin and has turned it into a thriving world.”

                “So, then is Loki King of Jotunheim?” Natasha asked.

                Thor frowned. “I don’t think so. I have not been to Jotunheim for many years, I do not know their politics. But,” he said looking slightly nervous. “I have convinced my beloved to bring his… blood brothers, Helblindi and Býleistr to Midgard so I can meet with them.”

                “Really?” Tony said leaning forward.

                “Why Mid… Earth?” Steve asked.

                “Loki would not bring them to Asgard on account that there is not treaty guaranteeing their safety. And he is reluctant to allow me entrance to his world.” At their questioning looks Thor shrugged. “Last time I was there I almost sparked a war.”

                “So, what are you planning on doing?” Tony asked.

                “Loki suggested a sporting event,” Thor frowned. “There is a game that is very dear to Jotun children that is not unlike a game played here on Midgard. Loki believes his… blood brothers would enjoyed watching a game.”

                “What game are we talking?” Clint asked cautiously.

                “Hockey,” Thor announced. “I know not of this sport, but Loki says that it is quite… Jotunian.”

                Natasha and Clint shared a look and Steve frowned, clearly out of his depth. Tony sat up. “Hockey. No problem! I’ll get my people on it right away. I’ll get us a nice box somewhere where we can watch the game, do a little talking, maybe drink a little.”

                “Man of Iron, Loki would not…”

                “I owe Loki, remember? Let me do this for him.” Tony smiled. “Besides, it would be cool to meet his brothers.”

                Thor frowned and there was another faint crack of thunder.

                “Okay, big guy, don’t get excited,” Tony said putting his hands up. “I don’t have to do it if you think he wouldn’t like it.”

                “No, no,” Thor shook his head. “I would be grateful for your assistance.”

                “You don’t like the fact that Loki has other brothers, do you?” Natasha asked.

                Thor’s lips were pressed into a colorless line. “They did not know him as a child. They did not hold his hand as he learned to walk. Theirs was not the first name Loki learned. They are NOT his brothers.”

                “They also didn’t let their adopted father abuse the shit out of him,” Tony said artlessly.

                There was another crack of thunder, louder this time.

                “So, have you met them before?” Natasha asked quieting Tony with a look.

                Thor shrugged. “I must confess, I spend little time with frost giants. They all look the same to me.”

                “Wow, I can’t believe you just said that,” Natasha said blinking.

                “You mean everyone looks like Loki in Jotunheim?” Tony asked.

                “No, Loki’s magic makes him appear Asgardian. His Jotun form would be different.”

                “Then you’ve never seen his other form,” Tony clarified.

                Thor shook his head. “No, but I know I would love him no matter what form he takes.”

                “Right,” Clint said thinking back to Jor and Fenrir. “So, these frost giants, are they really giants?”

                “In Jotunheim they are. The smallest is often over 12 feet tall. They’re skin is icy blue with intricate designs on their bodies. Even as enemies, they are beautiful to behold.”

                “Then Loki is taller than he seems?” Tony asked thoughtfully.

                Thor shook his head. “Loki is a Jotun sorcerer. There has not been a Jotun sorcerer for many, many generations. We only know of their existence because of a few references in ancient texts.”

                “So?” Clint asked, intrigued despite himself.

                “So, what we know about them is wrapped in myth and fable,” Thor admitted. “There are tales that Demyx, the great Jotun sorcerer, grew so slowly that he didn’t reach his full height for many, many millennium. But there were also tales that he went into…” Thor stopped talking and froze.

                “Tales that he went into what?” Tony asked after a minute.

                Thor’s smile grew blinding as he suddenly stood up. “I must go.”

                “What? What happened here?” Tony asked standing up with the rest of them.

                “My friends!” Thor said touching all of them. “I must…” he threw his head back and laughed.

                “Okay, now you’re worrying us,” Clint said smiling nervously.

                “It is all well, my friends,” Thor said enthusiastically. “But I must plan this carefully.” He looked at Tony. “Stark, make your arrangements. I must make mine.” With another laugh, Thor walked out of the room and left the Tower.

                “What just happened here?” Tony asked again.

 

                The next several weeks were a bit of a revelation to the Avengers. They saw Thor little, but when they did he smiled brightly and had an infections good humor that positively radiated from him. Even Fury found himself smiling at Thor’s good humor. In the few battles the Avengers faced, Thor quickly decimated the enemy further convincing the rest of the Avengers that he routinely held back. Thor ignored their teasing and rushed off, presumably to Loki’s bed.

                Tony made his arrangements, and Thor relayed them to Loki. Based on the very expensive bottle of wine that made its way to Tony’s bedside table, Loki was appreciative. Pepper took an afternoon off to go shopping with Thor, her way of thanking him for her rescue. Thus clothed in jeans (which Tony announced showed that Thor had the third best ass following Steve and Loki), a nice blue shirt (that showed off the color of his eyes), and a new hair cut (that made his hair positively glossy and shimmer. The people at the salon Pepper took him to almost cried over how nice his hair was), Thor waited impatiently with the others in the arena box that Tony had procured for them.

                Tony, who was vastly amused by Thor’s nervousness, was already behind the bar wishing he could have brought the Loki improved fridge from the Tower with them. Everyone stood around waiting for Loki to come with their special guests.

                When Loki did arrive, the Avengers could only stare collectively at the changes the weeks had brought. They had seen Loki on some of his worse days, but he was always striking. When he stepped into the box wearing his dark pants, green dress shirt, and long black coat he was stunning. His skin was sun kissed, his eyes a deeper more arresting green. His lips were slightly swollen and red, obvious that Thor had ‘talked’ to his brother before Loki had went to get his Jotun brothers. He stood tall, but there was a lightness about him that made it hard to look away. As soon as he walked in, Thor was at his side. Loki gave Thor an absently puzzled look when Thor took their coats, then positioned himself at Loki’s back while Loki made the introductions.

                With Loki shining so brightly, Helblindi and Býleistr were a bit… normal. They both were tall, Helblindi, the oldest (according to Tony who researched the hell out of Thor and Loki) was slightly taller and thicker than Thor. His hair was long and black and hung around his shoulders. Býleistr’s hair was also black, and he had it slicked back like Loki. Unlike Loki their features weren’t refined and sculpted. They looked like normal humans.

                “Our brother speaks well of you,” Helblindi said, his voice slightly flat as he looked at Thor.

                “I am honored to meet you both,” Thor said with his now customary radiant smile. “I look forward to seeing Jotunheim again. Heimdall says…”

                “I care not for what your spy says,” Helblindi snarled. “You will never see our…”

                “Hel,” Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

                Hel looked at Loki then looked away.

                “We would be happy to show you our world,” Býleistr said suddenly, he gave Hel an annoyed look. “As that our king has responsibility in many worlds, it would be good for us to be allies.”

                “I am not your king,” Loki said in a tone that suggested that it was a common argument.

                “Yet,” Býleistr said with a sweet guileless smile.

                Loki glanced over at Tony, mutely asking for help. Tony smiled brightly. “Well, great! It’s nice to meet everyone. Let’s get some drinks in hand. Loki, can you take a look at this mini fridge and give it a Loki special upgrade? We have food coming in a few minutes. And the game is in a half an hour.”

 

                An hour later found Natasha and Bruce sitting in the back row watching Tony and Clint corrupt Steve and Býleistr with game food. Býleistr thought warm food was hilarious and tasty. Both he and Steve had eaten at least 5 hot dogs a piece, a bag of popcorn, and various candy while watching the game. Býleistr, who was older than Loki by about six centuries, had a very obvious case of hero worship for his younger brother. He was an endless fount of stories about Loki’s activities while in Jotunheim.

                Helblindi, on the other hand was a more on guard. His protective streak for Loki was almost as suffocating as Thor’s. Thor and Hel had a ten minute silent contest of wills when Loki sat down, each wanting to sit between Loki and the other. Loki rolled his eyes finally and had them both sit on either side of him. Hel then insisted on tasting all of Loki’s food before Loki just to insure that it was not poisoned, despite Loki’s insistence that everything was fine. Thor, on the other hand forbade Loki from drinking any mead or anything even vaguely intoxicating, which no one understood. Finally, Loki stood up from his seat and announced that they both needed to work out their differences by the time he returned from the rest room.

                It was as though Loki had threatened to leave forever. Thor and Hel jumped to their feet snarling at each other, each accusing the other of driving Loki away. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared as Thor grabbed Loki’s arm, only to have Hel pull Loki toward him and push Thor away. Thor’s hands twitched and he was seconds away from calling Mjölnir when Loki sighed.

                “Enough,” Loki said quietly. “If you both cannot put aside your differences, how will there be peace between Asgard and Jotunheim?”

                Both Thor and Hel looked embarrassed. “Beloved, I am sorry,” Thor said quickly.

                “Beloved?” Hel echoed, his head turning to Thor.

                Loki frowned, but Thor smiled brightly. “Yes. Loki is my beloved. When I become king of Asgard he will rule at my side.”

                “Never!” Hel spat. “Loki is our king. He will live in Jotunheim! Where he belongs, where he always belonged until your treacherous father stole him.”

                “He was abandoned!” Thor insisted.

                “Your father killed our mother, his nurses, and the guards to get at him. He was not abandoned, he was stolen. It was this treachery that broke our father’s mind. Your father’s greed was why Jotunheim lived in desolation for centuries while we mourned the death of our brother,” Hel hissed.

                “Laufey only desired the cask,” Thor started but was interrupted by Hel’s cutting laugh.

                “The cask is only an heirloom, a trinket. Its power is nothing compared to the power in my brother’s heart.”

                “He is not your brother!” Thor insisted.

                “Our blood runs in his veins, foolish Asgardian. Jotunheim, not Asgard is his home.”

                “Hel, Thor, stop this,” Loki commanded. “Where I live is not your decision, I do what I will.”

                Thor turned to Loki, “But you will live with me, beloved.” Thor took Loki’s arm and put a hand on Loki’s stomach. “We will raise our child together.”

                Loki’s eye grew huge and he put his hand on his stomach. He closed his eyes for a second, then reopened them, looking at Thor in shock. “I…”

                “Are his words true, brother?” Býleistr and standing up and walking over to them.

                Loki flushed slightly and nodded. Býleistr threw his arms around Loki and hugged him. “Brother, brother, I am so happy for you!”

                “You should sit!” Hel insisted. Faster than technically possible, Hel scooped Loki out of Býleistr’s arms and pushed him into a chair. “Is there anything you need, brother?” he said kneeling to Loki’s side.

                “This is wondrous news!” Býleistr said slapping Thor’s shoulder. “Most glad tidings! We must celebrate!”

                “Great!” Tony said, his eyes a little wild. “Champagne it is.”

                “None for my brother.” “None for my beloved.” Hel and Thor said at the same time. They looked at each other and for a minute it seemed as though there might be another fight, but Hel smiled slightly. “It seems as though you are not brothers after all,” he said.

                Thor smiled. “He will be my consort.” He looked down at Loki. “If he would have me.”

                Loki at this point had gone through all the magical tests that he knew of, first to insure that he was in fact pregnant, and second to insure that the baby was well. He looked up at Thor with a crooked smile. “It seems we may have a few things to discuss at a later date.”

                Thor smile faded just slightly when Loki didn’t immediately say yes, but he was unswayed. “We will return to Asgard and talk.”

                “He will return to Jotunheim,” Hel corrected. “He IS a frost giant. His care is better entrusted to our healers.”

                “Asgard healers have been taking care of him for years,” Thor countered. “It would be better if he was with us.”

                “He is our king and…”

                “You have not crowned him yet.”

                “That is only a matter of formality, we were waiting for him to reach his majority…”

                “Then continue to wait. Asgard will keep him safe.”

                “Not likely, Asgardian. Tales of how you kept him ‘safe’ have reached even our ears…”

                “What was before, now…”

                “Enough!” Loki shouted over Hel’s and Thor’s voices. “I am sitting right here. I can take care of myself.”

                “Don’t be ridiculous, brother,” Hel said touching Loki’s knee. “We will not leave you to the wilderness as your Asgard captors did.”

                “As I said, that was before,” Thor said putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

                “Stop it!” Loki quickly stood up and brushed off their hands. “Dr. Banner!”

                Bruce coughed, choking on the champagne that Tony had given him. “Yes.”

                “Will you agree to be my midwife?” Loki asked.

                “Uh, yea, sure,” he said looking around. The other Avengers looked at him with big eyes, each one reluctant to say anything, but they all were greatly amused by the drama unfolding. “I would be honored.”

                “Then it is settled. I will continue as I have been until such time that I cannot. Then I will have the child here on Midgard.”

                “But, you’ll let us be there, right, brother?” Býleistr asked in a quiet voice. “Be with you when you have the child.”

                Loki looked at Býleistr and smiled. “Of course.” Býleistr walked over and put his hand on Loki’s belly.

                “We are blessed, Loki,” Býleistr said earnestly. He looked at Thor, “You do promise to care for our brother throughout time, don’t you?”

                “I do,” Thor swore.

                Býleistr smiled and looked at Loki. “Then you and I will need to accelerate your diplomacy plan. We do not want a war in these happy times.”

                Loki nodded. “Tomorrow we will meet. I will send an envoy to Asgard.”

                “If you let us crown you, you will be able to do so officially,” Hel said gruffly. “It is time for you to accept what is rightfully yours. You were born to rule.”

                Loki grimaced and looked away at Hel’s choice of words.

                “There is good counsel in his words,” Thor said quietly.

                “I do what I will,” Loki whispered.

                Býleistr hugged Loki. “Your freedom is your own. It is nothing that we seek to take from you. We will be happy with what you can give us.”

                Loki touched Býleistr’s hand.

                “There is much to do,” Hel said suddenly. “Brother, can you take us home?”

                “We must plan your coronation, little brother,” Býleistr said kissing Loki’s cheek. “Let us do this for you.”

                Loki nodded. “Thank you, Stark, for your hospitality.”

                “Remember me when you’re naming godparents!” Tony smiled.

                Thor and Hel frowned, but Loki just smiled. Hel stood next to his brothers. He murmured his goodbyes and Býleistr eagerly shook hands with everyone. He got to Thor and threw his arms around the blond god before turning back to Loki.   Loki gave them one last look then the three of them disappeared.

                “Well, that went well,” Tony said optimistically. “How’d you know Loki was pregnant before Loki did?”

                Thor smiled brilliantly. “There were ancient stories, ones that come from books so old that they crumble at the slightest touch. They speak of Demyx going into heat and bonding with his lifemate. Loki had acted… unlike himself. I didn’t put it together until we spoke at the Tower.”

                “Huh…” Tony shrugged. “Great, I guess.”

                “I think I just became Loki’s midwife,” Bruce said vaguely. “Maybe you should tell me everything you know about his other pregnancies. Just so I know what to expect.”

                Thor’s smile vanished and he looked troubled. “I am afraid I would not be much help to you. As Helblindi suggested, Loki’s other pregnancies were not… well managed.”

                “Which means what, exactly?” Bruce asked patiently.

                “For Sleipnr, Loki was in the form of a horse,” Thor looked into the distance. “Father left him in the wilds to care for himself.”

                “I need a drink for this,” Tony announced. He went over to the fridge and got beers for everyone.

                “So you left your younger brother, who was a child, in horse form, alone in the middle of the woods with no one to care for him,” Natasha said very slowly. “For 9 months. While he was pregnant.” Clint put a hand on her shoulder.

                “It was longer,” Thor mumbled. “He wasn’t a horse, just bound in horse form until he birthed Sleipnir. Father’s binding held until the colt started tearing itself out of Loki’s body. It was… not good.”

                “Who needs something stronger?” Clint said suddenly. He and Tony walked over to the bar and started pouring shots of bourbon. They handed out the shots and everyone tossed theirs back quickly.

                “And Jor and Fenrir?” Bruce said cautiously.

                “Now may be not the right time…” Thor began, but Tony sat down with the bottle and poured himself another.

                “No, I think now’s good,” Tony said passing the bottle.

                The others sat down and Thor looked at their faces. “It is not a gentle story,” Thor warned.

                “Oh, shit,” Clint said walking over and grabbing another bottle.

                “My father lost a wager to the giant Angrboða. He was… unpleasant. He demanded Loki’s body in payment. My father agreed.” Thor downed his shot. “Loki was reluctant to go, so my father bound his magic, starved and beat him into submission. Angrboða fathered many children on my beloved. The first he swallowed whole while Loki was too weak from childbirth to move.” Steve handed Thor the bottle. Thor drank straight from the bottle. “For their second child Loki was able to trick his way free. He came to Asgard seeking asylum. My father took the child from him then handed him back over to Angrboða.”

                “What did your father do to the child?” Natasha asked evenly.

                “The child was Jörmungandr. The next Fenrir. Then Hel. Loki trusted my father to care for his children, not imprison them in darkness. Angrboða learned of father’s… actions and tormented Loki with it. But with his magic bound, him starved and constantly abused, it took years before Loki was able to kill Angrboða. He did so alone and unaided.” Thor brought the half-filled bottle to his lips. “When he returned to Asgard, he was neigh unrecognizable. He spent years unconscious under the care of our healers. Mother and I stayed by his side, listening to his cries, hearing his fevered retellings.” Thor tilted the bottle and drank it empty.

                Tony stood up and went over to the bar.

                “I’ve got to go,” Bruce said abruptly. “I can’t think right now.”

                “Yea, I think I’ll go with you,” Steve said.

                “I just called for a limo,” Tony said absently. “It should be down at the gate, waiting for you.”

                Clint looked at Natasha, but she shook her head. He shrugged and went over and pulled another bottle from Tony and sat back down with her. Bruce and Steve quickly left.

                “So…” Tony said into his glass.

                “There are times,” Natasha said quietly. “That I don’t like you very much,” she said glancing to Thor.

                Thor glanced at her, then at the empty bottle in his hands. “There is much that I must atone for. Not helping my brother, my beloved, will always be a mark against my heart.”

                “So now what? Are you just going to start your little family and leave Jor and Fenrir to rot where they are?” Tony snapped.

                “No,” Thor said looking up sharply. “I have already spoken with my father. When the baby is born they will be released and will live in Asgard with us.”

                “I’m not sure that’s going to go exactly how you think,” Tony said lightly. “You may have to share Loki and your children with Jotunheim and Earth.”

                “We will be needed in Asgard,” Thor shrugged.

                “If you want to keep Loki, you had better figure out a way to be less needed,” Natasha advised.

                “Does Loki know of these plans for Jor and Fenrir?” Clint asked suddenly.

                “No, I have not shared them with him.”

                “Convince your father to release them now,” Clint urged. “They can live with us, right, Tony?”

                Tony nodded walking over with his glass half full. “Sure. I have an island.”

                “Yea,” Clint turned to Thor. “More than anything you can give Loki, this is what will make him the happiest.”

                Thor frowned. “I will speak to my father. If Loki is to be crowned, my father would have no recourse but to see that it is done.”

                “Good, because if you don’t start treating him like gold, you’re going to lose him,” Natasha warned. “Your father and your culture and everything else done to him has been shit. It’s time to change that.”

 

 


	8. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doesn't have a good time of it. But Bruce is there to help.

                It was several weeks more before Bruce actually saw Loki in his lab even though Tony had outfitted a part of it into a state of the art maternity ward. Thor and Loki spent most of their time away from the Tower. When Thor was with the Avengers he was filled with talk about the upcoming coronation. Frigga, Loki’s adopted mother, had joined Býleistr on Jotunheim to prepare for what was turning out to be a massive undertaking.

                With Jotunheim rebuilding after centuries of waste and ruin, Loki was constantly busy. Helblindi was always at his side along with the other frost giants Loki had gathered around him. Thor, still not permitted to join Loki on Jotunheim, weathered the separation with grace. He spent much time with his father as they carefully debated the fate of Loki’s children and the future.

                All of which caused Bruce to break a beaker when Thor rushed into his lab wearing only heather blue pajama bottoms and holding a mostly naked Loki in his arms bridal style. “Banner! You must give us aid!” Thor boomed.

                “Not so loud,” Loki said faintly, covering his eyes with his hands. Loki was wearing one of Thor’s button down shirts. It was too big on him, causing the collar to show a sliver of his naked shoulder. His long pale legs were, well, Bruce averted his eyes.

                “What happened?” Bruce asked calmly, motioning to Thor to place Loki on his examining bed.

                “My brother swooned.”

                Loki moved his hand and glared at Thor. “I hate you.”

                “Don’t send me away,” Thor said taking one of Loki’s hands and pushing a curl out of Loki’s eyes.

                Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. “You may stay for a few minutes, but then you must leave. Dr. Banner and I need to talk privately.”

                Thor kissed Loki’s hand and turned to Bruce.

                “Can you give me some details?” Bruce asked.

                “He…”

                Loki glared at Thor and Thor shut his mouth. “I was preparing to bathe when I became a little dizzy. It was nothing.”

                “Dizziness is common in pregnancies. I’m sure you’re fine, but I’d like…”

                “He’s not eating,” Thor announced. “His sleep is disturbed.”

                Loki glared at him.

                Bruce looked from Thor to Loki. “Is that true?”

                Loki furiously looked away. “My day is not my own,” he said annoyed. “There is much to do and little time to do it.”

                “When was the last time you ate something?” Bruce asked. Loki’s lips pressed into a white line. Bruce sighed. “Look, Thor, why don’t you go back upstairs. Loki’s fine down here.”

                Thor looked like he wanted to argue, but Loki wouldn’t meet his eyes. Thor’s shoulders slumped, but he grabbed Loki’s head and kissed his forehead. “I love you,” he said fiercely. Loki straightened and kissed Thor passionately.

                Bruce busied himself with washing his hands and counting the ceiling tiles and wondering if it was too rude to leave and let them finish whatever they were doing, when Loki broke the kiss. “Leave us,” he whispered. Thor nodded and left without another look back.

                After a long pause, Bruce cleared his throat. “Wow, that was… dramatic.”

                “We often are,” Loki smiled.

                Bruce sat down on his stood and slide a little closer. “So what’s the real story here?”

                Loki looked around, slightly at a loss on how to start. “I have found myself unable to eat,” he admitted quietly.

                “How long?” Bruce asked tilting his head.

                Loki looked away. “A few weeks,” he evaded.

                “You look…” Bruce sighed. He stood up and closed the blinds, turned off the cameras and locked the door. “Let me see you. Take off your glamour.”

                Loki’s eyes grew glassy when his form shimmered. Bruce had to take a breath to steady himself. Loki was still in his Aesir form, his skin still sun kissed and glowing. His body; however was shrunken. Loki’s shoulder was emaciated.

                “May I touch you?” Bruce asked. Loki nodded. Bruce eased Loki down on the examining table. “I need to open this,” he said touching Thor’s shirt. Loki unbuttoned the shirt and opened it. Bruce could count Loki’s sunken ribs, only his belly seemed to bulge just slightly. “Oh, Loki,” Bruce said sorrowfully.

                Loki gave a sad smile and put his hand on the small bump. “He grows quickly,” he said. “Do you wish to see?”

                Bruce nodded. Loki lifted his free hand. A bright illusion showed the baby sleeping peacefully. The baby looked human or Aesir, well, more so than Jor or Fenrir. Bruce could see the heart flutter quickly. “He’s quite a bit further along than I thought,” Bruce admitted.

                Loki shook his head. “No, he is impatient. He has my magic and is willing himself to grow,” there was a calm note of pride in Loki’s voice.

                Bruce looked down at Loki and gently touched his ribs. “And the energy must come from somewhere. Why aren’t you eating?”

                Loki frowned, still looking at his baby. “The taste of food makes me ill. I can’t stand the smell of it without it turning my stomach.”

                “Has this happened before… I’m sorry.” Bruce said quietly. No, it couldn’t have happened in any of Loki’s torturous pregnancies. Loki wouldn’t have gotten the chance to eat. “Loki, you are making yourself very ill. I know you’re a god and all, but if you can’t keep up your strength now, you won’t be able to take care of him after you have him.”

                “Then you too think I am unfit to care for my child,” Loki said flatly.

                “No, that’s not what I mean at all. You are going to be a great, um… mother,” Bruce said touching Loki’s arm. “But you need to take care of yourself a little.” He waited until Loki glanced up and met his eyes.

                “I feel guilt at my happiness when my other children suffer,” Loki admitted.

                Bruce was quiet, weighing the pros and cons, before finally sighing. “Have you talked to Thor about that?”

                “I have no desire to blemish’s Thor’s happiness at mention of my previous children.”

                “Thor loves Jor and Fenrir,” Bruce said frowning. “Why would they bother him?”

                “Thor is marrying me because I am bearing his child, but soon he will be counseled to put me aside. Already there are whispers in Asgard that Thor’s bride in naught but a Jotun whore. I need not stir up any unnecessary fires.” Loki’s voice was calm, but the self loathing cut at Bruce.

                “I don’t think Thor cares what’s being whispered in Asgard,” Bruce said firmly. “He might surprise you.”

                Loki’s eyes flickered from the child to Bruce. “You know something.”

                Bruce smiled but looked away. “I can neither confirm or deny that you are going to be out of your mind happy in a few days, but I can’t spoil the secret. I can tell you to relax. Thor adores you. Your happiness is safe with him.” He turned back to Loki. “Seriously though, if you can’t gain a few pounds, I’m going to have to put an IV in you. That can’t be good for the baby, and it’s definitely not good for you.” Bruce checked the readings on the bed. “You weigh about 50 pounds less than you should. I’ll get you the recipe for some protein shakes, and I’ll get some high protein bars for you to snack on while you’re working. Also, get some rest. It’s so important that you don’t go into labor exhausted.”

                Loki frowned and the illusion disappeared. “You know that I am going to be fine.”

                Bruce took a breath. “I heard the stories of your other pregnancies. It doesn’t have to be like that. It’s going to hurt, but it doesn’t have to be debilitating.”

                “I am not afraid of pain,” Loki said standing up. He paused and closed his eyes, leaning back against the table.

                Bruce rushed forward to steady him.

                “But I am not over fond of it,” Loki said after a minute. He opened his eyes and looked around. “I will try.”

                “Good,” Bruce smiled. “Why are you guys here anyways?”

                “My mother and Býleistr are staying at my apartment. Apparently there is a bridal show that they are going to attend.”

                “A bridal show?” Bruce’s smile faded and he studied Loki’s face. “You’re good with all of this, right?”

                “Thor seemed to have planned it out with everyone but me,” he said sourly. But then he smiled slightly. “But I find that I do not mind.” Loki stood up and started toward the door.

                “You know, if you need to talk or some help or anything, I’m here.” Loki froze, his back to Bruce. “The others would too. If you needed them.”

                “Thank you,” Loki said quietly before slipping out the door.

                Bruce took a look at Loki’s readings from the bed. A 3D image of Loki’s bone structure appeared over the bed. What he saw saddened him. The traces of the harsh times in Loki’s life were etched in his bones. Bruce shook his head and saved it to Loki’s file. He stood up and went to his room to meditate.

 

 

                A few weeks later Thor was at Bruce’s door very early in the morning. “Please come. Loki is sick.”

                Bruce tossed on his robe and followed Thor to their room. Thor led Bruce to their bathroom. Loki was on his side heaving, bright red blood dripping from his mouth. “Loki, Banner is here,” Thor said petting Loki’s sweat soaked curls. Loki opened his eyes and looked at Thor, clearly anguished. “Please, help him,” Thor begged Bruce.

                Bruce knelt down next to Loki. “I need to see you,” Bruce said to Loki. Loki’s eyes darted to Thor. Bruce nodded then turned to Thor. “You need to step outside for a minute.” When Thor hesitated, Bruce snapped at him. “Go!” Thor scurried out. Bruce locked the bathroom door and turned to Loki, “It’s clear.”

                Loki pushed himself up weakly against the wall. His body shimmered. Bruce was on his knees holding Loki up in a blink. “I’ve tried your protein shakes and your bars,” Loki said miserably, “But they don’t seem to suit me.”

                Bruce had seen pictures of Steve before the serum, and he would bet money that compared to Loki now, that Steve would have looked positively built. Bruce shook his head. “How is the baby?”

                Loki cradled his stomach with one hand and created the illusion with the other. The baby was noticeably larger. The child stretched out suddenly. Loki winced and coughed. Only when he turned back to Bruce, did Bruce see the bright red blood staining his lips. The illusion of the child faded and Loki shrank back into himself.

                “What’s wrong?” Bruce asked carefully putting his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

                “My body changes to accommodate the child,” Loki said from between clenched teeth. He coughed up more blood.

                “Come on, let’s bring you down to the lab,” Bruce went to pick Loki up, but Loki shook his head.

                “I can bring us,” Loki insisted.

                “Don’t. I’ll call Thor in here and we’ll get you settled.” It was a sign of how much pain Loki was in that he didn’t even argue, he just shifted into his healthier looking self. Bruce opened the door and called for Thor. Thor was waiting outside the door. “Can you pick him up and bring him to my lab?” Bruce asked.

                Thor took hold of Loki and held him close. “I am fine,” Loki insisted to Thor. “This is normal.”

                Bruce didn’t think Thor was that dense, but he didn’t want to contradict Loki. He walked quickly ahead so that Thor wouldn’t see the lie in his face.

                “Hey, what… Wow!” Steve looked over and saw the blood on Loki and Thor and looked around. “Is everything okay?”

                “My beloved is not well,” Thor said mildly. He walked into the lab and put Loki on the examining room table. Steve stood by the door and watched.

                Bruce touched some buttons, then frowned. He glanced over at Loki, who was laying with his eyes closed. Thor was petting his hair. “Loki?” Loki eyes opened. “What is your favorite food?”

                “My what?” Loki asked looking slightly confused.

                “Forget it.” Bruce turned to Steve and Thor. “Can you guy go make some broth, preferably chicken? Nothing else. Just broth.”

                “Sure,” Steve said talking Thor by the shoulders. Thor gave one last look at Loki before allowing Steve to pull him out of the lab. As soon as they left Bruce shut the blinds, turned off the cameras, and locked the door.

                “Okay, Loki, I need some real readings. Drop the glamour.”

                Loki dropped the glamour and Bruce shook his head. “I said gain weight, not lose another 10 pounds,” he said lightly. “I’m going to put an IV in you. Do you know what that is?”

                Loki nodded.

                Bruce set up the IV and put a glucose bag on the line. Loki lay down with his eyes closed. Bruce went to the sink and wet a towel. “I know you don’t want to scare anyone, but this glamour is doing more harm than good.” He said carefully wiping the blood off Loki.

                “Can you imagine Thor’s reaction if he sees me like this?” Loki answered dryly. “Show me the scans.”

                Bruce pressed a few buttons and the accurate scans appeared next to Loki. “It looks like you have a few broken ribs and a punctured lung.” Bruce said after a minute. “We’re going to have to go in there and…” The scan changed and Bruce turned to Loki.

                Loki was waving his hand over the broken ribs. Bruce turned back to the scan and watched the rib knit itself back together. Loki weakly moved and the rib lodged in his lung moved. Loki quickly healed it as well. Loki lay panting on the table. “The baby kicks,” Loki explained as though broken ribs were an everyday experience. There was tapping at the door and Bruce quickly turned off the holograph and Loki reapplied his glamour. Bruce unlocked the door and opened the blinds.

                Thor and Steve walked in suspiciously. “We brought soup,” Thor said putting the tray down next to Loki. Loki reached over to hold the spoon, but Thor quietly started feeding him. Surprisingly, Loki didn’t fight him. “What are these threads that bind you?” he asked.

                “It is glucose,” Bruce answered. “Loki needs to drain a few of these bags and then he’ll be better.”

                “Can he come back to our room?” Thor asked quietly as he spooned more soup to Loki.

                “In a little bit,” Bruce assured them. He watched Loki turn away from the spoon. “Small meals, Thor. Don’t force him to eat too much at one time. Have him eat a little often.”

                Thor nodded and put the bowl down. “Have you told him of your dreams?” He asked Loki

                Loki looked away. “They are nothing.”

                “They terrorize your sleep every night,” Thor insisted.

                “I know a thing or two about dreams,” Steve said easily. “Why don’t you tell us about them?”

                Thor patiently held Loki’s hand, waiting for Loki to decide. “I am on the Bifrost,” Loki said quietly. “I am in battle alone. There are so many of them,” Bruce frowned at some reading and injected something into Loki’s IV. Loki looked at him questioningly.

                “It will help with the nausea,” Bruce said quietly. “And other things. What else did you dream?”

                Loki relaxed as the drugs hit his system. “There are so many,” Loki repeated, his eyes grew glassy. “I can only hope to delay them long enough for help to come. But it is so long and no one comes. There are bodies strewn about the Bifrost. Queen’s guards. They’re faces young and afraid and dead. There is a stench in the air of too many hot days fighting. Even the carrion crows will not touch those bodies.

                “I am weak and afraid. My blood is spilling from my side. I can hardly breathe for the heat.”

                “Beloved, do not be afraid. It is only a dream.” Thor said kissing Loki’s hand.

                Loki’s eyes are unfocused and extremely shiny. He turned to Thor, but seemed to see through him. “I am not afraid for myself. I fear for you. What would keep Thor from protecting the gates of Asgard?”

                “Rest, my love,” Thor soothed. “Know that I will always come to your aid. I will not leave you alone to defend the gates of our home.”

                “Then I will continue to fight,” Loki smiled and closed his eyes.

                Bruce helped ease Loki into a comfortable position on the table. “I’ve given him something to help him sleep,” Bruce said quietly. “He shouldn’t dream for a few hours.”

                “Good,” Thor said brushing Loki’s hair from his face.

                “Thor,” Bruce said catching Thor’s attention. “Loki needs to go on bedrest. I know the coronation is a big deal, but he is really wiping himself out. Now I’ll get someone to help me set up your room so he can stay there as opposed to here, but you need to talk to your mother and his brother and tell them.”

                “I will leave now,” Thor said standing up and kissing Loki’s forehead. “Please see that he is not left alone. When his night terrors take him he needs…” Thor took a breath. “I will hurry.”

                Bruce and Steve watched him go. Steve glanced over at Bruce. “Let me get my sketchbook and some coffee and I’ll sit with him,” Steve offered.

                Bruce nodded. “Thank you.” Steve ducked out of the room and Bruce put a blanket over Loki. “You’ll be okay,” he whispered to the sleeping god.

 

 

                Natasha was reading a magazine in the chair next to the examining table. It never failed to amuse her how insane the fashion industry truly was. A soft sound made her look up to Loki. She calmly put the magazine down and leaned forward.

                Loki’s golden skin shimmered slightly then started to glow. Loki’s eyes were closed tightly as he tried to curl on his side. Loki panted in his sleep, obviously in pain.

                “Loki,” Natasha called. When Loki didn’t respond, she picked up her phone and dialed Thor’s number. “You need to come back now,” Natasha said flatly.

                Thor didn’t even answer. Natasha took a breath as the room around her shimmered. Loki cried out and the room darkened, the ground below her shimmered with light, but there was blood and bodies everywhere. It was so hot and the air so foul, Natasha couldn’t get her breath.

                Suddenly Thor stepped through a pile of bodies. He went to Loki and pet his back, “Loki, I am here.” Loki cried out and Thor picked him up and hugged him. “Wake up, beloved. You are safe. You are safe.”

                Loki’s eyes opened and he pushed Thor away and scrambled off the other side of the examining table, he fell, but was able to twist and land in a crouching position. The IV’s were torn from his arm and the blood was bright on the floor.

                “Loki?” Thor said carefully.

                Loki’s wild eyes flickered around the room, then rested on Thor. For a brief second it seemed as though Loki didn’t recognize him, but then his eyes cleared and he slowly stood. “Natasha, Thor.”

                Thor jumped over the table and hugged Loki. Loki stood stiffly for a moment before relaxing, he didn’t put his arms around Thor, but he didn’t push him away either.

                “I’ll go get Bruce,” Natasha said with a frown.

                When she left Thor pushed Loki to arms length and looked at him. “Are you well?”

                “I had better clean this up before the good doctor comes,” Loki said holding up his arm. Blood was quickly drying. “I doubt…”

                “I saw your dream again,” Thor said softly. “Come home, come to Asgard. If you see the Bifrost whole and clean, you will be at peace.”

                Loki found a towel and wiped his arm. “I do not wish to upset father.”

                “Loki, you speak with father most days. You are constantly acting as his envoy. Why do you think he would be upset to see you?”

                Loki looked at Thor surprised. “You really don’t know, do you?”

                “I know what is in my heart, Loki. I know that he loves you.”

                “I am useful to him.” Loki said looking away.

                “After all this time, does your resentment yet fade?” Thor said touching Loki’s arm.

                “Come, Thor. Let us talk to the good doctor so we can be sent away.” Loki said shaking his head. “I happen to know of several things I must do today.”

                Thor frowned and helped Loki back on the bed. “I have talked to mother and Býleistr. There is nothing you need to do aside from rest today.”

                “Then I will go to Jotunheim and help Helblindi. The coronation is in three weeks. There are many things that must be done.”

                “It is fine. Býleistr said that arrangements are complete. Only small details remain.”

                “Those small details are important, Thor,” Loki said shaking his head. “We are having representatives from all the nine realms on Jotunheim for the first time in millennium. It is important that they are impressed.”

                Thor looked at Loki with a pleased smile. “They will be, beloved. You worry needlessly.”

                “Says someone who never had to bring a realm from desolation to inhabitable.” Loki glanced over at the door as Bruce and Natasha walked in. “Dr. Banner, I feel much rested. May I go?”

                “Let me take a look at you,” Bruce said noncommittally. He glanced at Thor. “Steve and Tony have been in your room fixing it up. You may want to go and see if they’ve almost done. We’ll head up when we’re done.”

                “What are they doing in your room?” Loki asked.

                “Our room,” Thor corrected absently.

                “I need for you to drain a few bags of these for the next few days,” Bruce said lightly holding up the almost empty IV bags.

                “I have much to do,” Loki started.

                “It’s for the health of the baby,” Bruce said kindly. He motioned to the others.

                Thor looked conflicted, but Natasha took him by the arm and they left. Bruce secured the room and turned to his computer.

                “How long?” Loki asked tersely dropping the glamour.

                “Hmmm,” Bruce said looking at the readings. He pressed a few buttons and Loki’s holographic scans appeared where they both could see them. “If you agree to start eating small meals throughout the day, you only need one in the morning and one at night. I’ve written out a menu for you to follow. I’ll give it to Thor…”

                “Thor has enough to do.”

                “Loki,” Bruce put his hand on Loki’s arm and examined the rapidly healing marks where the IVs had been ripped out of him. “Remember, this is Thor’s child too. Let him help.”

                Loki placed a hand on his belly and smiled softly. “He is Thor’s child,” Loki whispered. “Thor will be a wonderful father.”

                “We worried, you know,” Bruce said guardedly. At Loki’s questioning look he shrugged. “Thor told us the first time you were intimate was when you went into heat. We worried that it wasn’t… exactly consensual.”

                Loki stared at him. “I assure you, Banner,” he said in a brittle voice, “That it was not my idea to seduce him.”

                Bruce looked up, surprised. “It wasn’t Thor we were worried about. He had told us his… hopes for your relationship long before all of this.”

                Loki stilled. “He what?”

                “Yea, he let us know a while ago.”

                “He never told me.” Loki created the illusion of the baby again. “I feared…” He stopped and Bruce looked up in time to see the baby kick. He quickly look at the scans and saw one of Loki’s lower ribs get pushed out of place. Loki clenched his teeth and hissed in pain.

                “Loki, breathe,” Bruce said comfortingly. He watched as the baby stretched out again. When the baby stilled Bruce took a towel and wiped the sweat off Loki’s forehead. “Given the rate the baby’s growing, I think we have another 8 weeks before he can safety come out. I want to speak with Býleistr and some of your Asgard healers and confirm it with them. Is that okay?”

                Loki nodded, watching the baby.

                “When it’s time for the baby to come out, we are going to do what’s known as a caesarean section. I’m going to make a small incision right about here,” he said lightly tracing the place on Loki’s body. “And I will remove the baby. I’m going to give you plenty of our human drugs, so you will feel some pain, but I’ll limit it as much as possible. If it goes well, then you’ll be able to hold the baby and be up a walking in a matter of hours. Now, most human women’s breast secrete milk…”

                “My breast, too, will fill when the baby comes,” Loki said absently healing his rib. “Do you want to feel him?” he asked.

                Bruce smiled and Loki took his hand and put it on his belly. Bruce could feel the baby move as he watched him turn inside of Loki. “He’s going to be strong,” Bruce offered.

                “In Jotunheim and Asgard, children are very precious. We are so long lived that conception is actually very rare,” Loki said watching the child.

                “Makes sense,” Bruce lift his hand from Loki. “Loki, for the sake of the child, you needs to rest for the next few weeks before the coronation.”

                “I will try.”

 

 


	9. Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter!!!

                Tony felt his phone buzz and gave a quick “thank god” to whomever might have been listening. Fury was still balking at the thought of letting Loki in their little Avenger’s family and Thor was being an asshat. Seriously, if Loki was old enough to recruit an invading army and trash Manhattan, he was certainly old enough to defend it. Hell, he was even pregnant with him what? 5 child? He was plenty old enough.

                “Sir,” Tony listened to Jarvis with half an ear as Fury stopped his tirade to answer his phone. “The Tower seems to be under attack.”

                Tony sat up. “What do you mean, _seems_ to be under attack?” He demanded. The other Avengers looked at him curiously.

                “We have strange weather patterns over New York,” Fury frowned looking at Thor.

                “Sir, you had better come quickly, Mr. Laufeyson is being hit repeatedly by lightening.” Jarvis said urgently.

                “What are you doing?” Tony demanded staring at Thor as he stood.

                “I know not what…” Thor was interrupted by Mjölnir flying from his belt. Thor watched it fly away with a confused look on his face.

                “Has that ever happened before?” Steve asked.

                “No,” Thor answered.

                “Hey, sunshine,” Tony snapped at Thor. “The Tower is under attack by someone with lightening power. Come on.”

                Thor followed Tony as the others went to their plane. “Without Mjölnir I can not…”

                “Then you better hold on,” Tony said grabbing on to Thor and taking off.

 

                “How’s Loki?” Tony asked Jarvis as he swiftly flew to New York. Thor’s weight slowed him down more than he was comfortable with. Tony absently thought of his next suit upgrade.

                “The Tower is offline, sir,” Jarvis answered.

                “Well, that can’t be good. Pepper?”

                “She’s in Washington DC at the moment.” Jarvis reassured him.

                Tony was just coming in range of New York. He flew quickly to the tower, but was pushed back by a huge series of lightning bolts that hit one of the top floors of the tower. When the lightening stopped Tony flew Thor into the great gaping hole in the building.

                In the center of the damage was Loki’s room. Loki was laying in a fetal position, his head being cradled on Odin’s lap. Odin was running his hand through Loki’s hair, soothing him. Next to Odin was Mjölnir.

                “Father?” Thor looked on in disbelief. Loki’s body was burnt and bleeding.

                Odin looked up from Loki’s unconscious body and snarled, “This is how you care for your intended?”

                “Father, I don’t….”

                Another bolt of lightning flashed, aiming straight toward Loki. At the last second, Odin raised Mjölnir and deflected it. The power of the lightening pushed Tony and Thor further into the burnt out wreckage of Loki’s and Thor’s room.

                “What’s going on here?” Tony asked urgently.

                “Your child is calling the lighting,” Odin snapped at Thor. “You must quiet this storm before the force of it kills them both.”

                Thor looked up at the sky and a few moments later the clouds dispersed. Thor stepped closer, but there was another flash of lighting that struck Loki. Odin was fast enough to deflect most of it, but Loki gave a pained noise.

                “Your not-even-born-yet-infant can call down lighting?” Tony demanded.

                “Loki,” Thor ignored Tony and went to his knees next to Loki and Odin. Loki didn’t respond and Thor couldn’t see any inch of Loki that wasn’t horrible damaged.

                “Thor,” Odin’s voice compelled Thor to look up. “This child can not be. He is killing Loki. If you had care of your brother even in the slightest, you would allow our healers to end this life.”

                “What are you talking about?” Tony snapped. “You’re the last person to be giving out advice when it comes to Loki.”

                Odin glanced at Tony, slightly annoyed at the human’s temerity. “Loki is a child,” Odin continued. “He has yet to come into his full power. His body simply can not withstand this child.”

                Tears came to Thor’s eyes. “Father, I can not…”

                “There will be other children,” Odin assured Thor. “When Loki’s is ready and able to carry them to term.”

                “Didn’t he already have 5 kids?” Tony interrupted. “What makes this one so much worse? It’s not like a horse is going to rip out of him or anything.”

                Odin gave Tony an unfriendly look. “Those children did not have the combined magic of both Loki and Thor.”

                “Loki’s not exactly in the wilderness fending for himself, you know,” Tony blustered. He could hear the other Avengers landing on the roof. “We are taking care of him.” _More than you ever did,_ was unsaid, but heard.

                Odin glanced at Tony for a moment, before turning back to Thor, obviously classifying Tony as unimportant. “Loki will not listen to me in this matter, but there is a chance that he will listen to you. Stop this now, Thor, before Loki’s life is forfeit.”

                There was another stray bolt of lightning and Odin once again caught it before it hit Loki.

                “Hey, guys,” Tony said as the other Avengers joined him. “The All Daddy was just telling us how we should kill Loki’s baby.”

                Clint, Natasha, and Steve looked surprised, but stood ready to fight. What caught Tony’s attention was Bruce’s completely lack of surprise. He stared as Bruce made his way over to Loki and Odin. “What?” Tony demanded. “That’s crazy, right?” he asked Bruce.

                “May I see him?” Bruce asked Odin carefully. The room tensed as another crash of thunder was heard, but Thor pushed back the storm.

                “It is dangerous for him to travel via the Bifrost when the child is calling the lightning,” Odin said nodding to Bruce. “But once Thor” he glared at his older son, “wrestles control away from this _baby_ , I will bring him up to Asgard.”

                “No, bad idea!” Tony objected. “We can take care of him from here. Right, Bruce?”

                Bruce shook his head slowly. “Thor, I think you need to work harder at getting control. I don’t think Loki has much time.”

                “What do you mean?” Thor said softly.

                “My eye is old,” Odin said slowly. “But sharp. This glamour that Loki wears is stronger than his usual wont. His condition is dire, isn’t it?”

                “His glamour?” Steve murmured from the doorway.

                “He’s told me a little about your healing chambers,” Bruce said to Odin. “I think it would be best if he was brought there. Is it possible to bring a Jotun healer to Asgard?”

                Odin nodded. “Loki and I just signed a treaty that would make that possible. I hadn’t known there was as much of a need for its provisions.” He said absently patting Loki’s hair.

                There was another grumble of thunder that Thor quickly silenced.

                “Wait? You’re just going to let them kill the baby?” Tony demanded.

                Bruce glanced at Tony, then at Thor. “We need to get him help now. Is the storm stabilized?”

                Thor looked as though Bruce had sucker punched him. “Yes.” He said in a small voice.

                “Heimdall,” Odin said softly. A wall of light descended from the sky picking up Bruce, Odin, Loki, and Thor. The other Avenger’s were pushed back until the light faded.

 

 

                Bruce gave the quickest glance around the golden observatory before turning his attention to Loki who was shaking in Odin’s arms. Odin held Loki to him and murmured in his ear as he quickly swept from the room. Thor and Bruce quickly followed.

                Odin led them deep within the palace. Finally they entered a dimly light room. A group of Asgardians waited by a bed. Odin placed Loki on the bed. “This is Banner. He is Loki’s healer.” He said to the others.

                Bruce stood next to the bed and leaned down to Loki. “Loki, take the glamour off.” When Loki didn’t respond he glanced at Odin. “Is there anyone who can break Loki’s glamour without hurting him?”

                “I can,” a tall beautiful woman stepped forward.

                “Mother,” Thor breathed.

                Thor’s mother stepped to the other side of the bed and put her hands above Loki’s burnt body.

                “Thor,” Bruce called, pulling Thor’s eyes away from Loki. “I need you to contact Býleistr…”

                Loki made a small pained sound and Bruce looked down. Without the glamour the damage was terrible. Thor’s mother gasped as how emaciated and ravaged Loki was. Bruce looked back at Thor and saw Thor’s face go white. “Thor. Thor. Thor!” Thor’s stricken eyes finally looked up at Bruce. “You need to contact Býleistr and bring us a Jotun healer. Thor!”

                Thor nodded numbly and quickly left.

                Bruce looked over at Odin and Frigga. “He hasn’t been able to eat for a while. I’ve had him on IVs to give him something, but do you have a way to give him nourishment while he rests?” Frigga nodded and motioned as a golden curtain of light settled over Loki. “Okay, great. Now, do you have a scanner of some kind so we can assess the damage?”

 

 

                Hours later found Thor pacing outside the healing chambers with his mother and father, Býleistr and Helblindi. No words had been spoken since Bruce had gently, but firmly asked them all to step outside.

                An Asgardian walked over and said something softly to Odin. Odin nodded then looked at Frigga and Thor. “You will call me when he is stabilized.” Odin said stiffly.

                Frigga gave a worried smile. Odin turned and left.

                The hall was quiet for a time. “I can not make the decision alone,” Thor said softly.

                “I fear you may have to,” Frigga said just as quietly.

                “There is no decision to be made!” Helblindi said suddenly. “Loki must live.”

                “Brother,” Býleistr snapped. “How do you think Loki will fare when he learns of the child’s death?”

                “He’ll be alive!” Helblindi snarled. “Blame me, if you do not have the strength! I shall bear Loki’s wrath, but at least I will have my brother alive and well with me!”

                Thor looked at the giant’s pleading face and felt sick. Those were words that he should have spoke, yet he found himself hesitating, thinking back to Jor and Fenrir.

                “Your Highness,” an Asgardian called respectfully to Thor. Thor turned. “The King bids you join him in his counsel room.”

                Thor shot a puzzled look at Frigga. “When Banner emerges, call for me,” he said to her.

                Frigga nodded and Thor regretfully turned to go.

 

 

                “…waking Loki now would just be a terrible idea,” Bruce said calmly. “If we could give him a few weeks, it might be safer…”

                “And if the child’s life is terminated?” Odin questioned.

                Bruce took a breath.

                “We aren’t killing Loki’s baby!” Tony said flatly. “You can take that right off the table.”

                Thor stared straight ahead of him, letting the argument spill around him.

                “Stark, calm your ass down,” Fury snapped. “I fail to see how Loki’s condition affects this invasion force your” he glanced at Heimdall “guard saw.”

                “Do not disrespect our king,” Helblindi growled.

                “Brother, peace,” Býleistr put a hand on Helblindi’s arm. “But I too, would know why Odin seeks to wake my brother.”

                Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Fury, Tony, Frigga, Heimdall, Býleistr, Helblindi, and three of Odin’s war advisors looked at Odin. “Loki is well travelled, he may know something of this threat. Barring that he could travel to their fleet and get us information that we need.”

                The table erupted in a cacophony of angry voices. Odin looked around the table, until his eyes rested on Thor. Thor stared at the table in front of him, seemingly not listening. Odin took a breath to speak again, but was finally interrupted.

                “Enough,” Thor said quietly. He looked up. “Even if Loki were to awaken, his health is too frail to chance this mission on. We will need to plan around this lack of information.” He took another breath. “Heimdall, you said that their ships were coming toward Asgard, correct?”

                Heimdall nodded.

                Thor touched the table and the room automatically darkened. Suddenly there were planets and solar systems and galaxies swirling around them. “Their ships are here.” Thor said motioning and a tiny group of ships appeared. “Give their speed, they will reach Asgard in 7 days. Do we wait for them here or do we meet them?”

                “We meet them, of course,” Clint said first. “They won’t be expecting us, we can get the drop on them and there’ll be limited collateral damage.”

                “’We?’” one of Odin’s advisors echoed.

                “Like we’re going to leave you to this alone,” Tony laughed.

                Odin looked at Thor who was studying the holograph. “I do not disagree,” he frowned. “But Loki would call me a fool.”

                The others looked at him surprised. Thor continued to look at the map. “Loki would counsel that the real threats hide in the dark.”

                “Okay, I can hear Loki saying that,” Fury said. “But what does that mean?”

                Thor frowned. “Unfortunately, he who could answer is not with us.” Thor glanced at his father. “I say we meet them here.” He said pointing to the darkened world of Svartalfheim. “The planet is desolate, in their course, and” he flashed a small half smile. “Is the first off world that Loki ever brought me.”

                “And that’s important because?” Natasha said slowly.

                “Because I know how to travel there without the Bifrost.” Thor sat back and let it sink it.

                “I fail to understand,” Býleistr said confused.

                “He’s sending the main force to Svartalfheim, but in case there is a trap and Heimdal is overwhelmed, we will be able to return,” Helbindi answered.

                “Well… it’s a plan,” Tony said looking at Thor thoughtfully.

                “Have you a better plan?” Thor asked without heat.

                “No, and since you’re driving this boat,” Tony sat up. “When do we go?”

                Thor’s eyes stayed on the map. “Helblindi, Býleistr, you must return to Jotunheim and prepare in case we are unsuccessful.”

                “You are not sending us away, Asgardian!” Helblindi hissed. “We will fight for the honor of our king!”

                “I mean you no disrespect,” Thor said quickly.

                “Then you will let us fight,” Býleistr said calmly.

                “Here?” one of Odin’s advisors choked.

                “No, under Thor’s leadership at Svartalfheim,” Býleistr said firmly.

                Thor frowned then looked at Steve.

                “Don’t even think about asking mommy,” Tony interrupted him. “If Loki’s brothers are going to this shin dig, we want in too.”

 

 

                Thor chafed at not being on the front line as the first ships were flung to the ground by Odin’s seidir. As the Crown Prince of Asgard and the commander of the Asgardian, Jotun, and Earth factions, practicality dictated that he hold back and direct the combined forces from a high mountain.

                There seemed to be hundreds of ships, but Thor was almost glad of it. He needed to work out the knot of hurt that settled in his heart in the last few weeks. For the first time in his life, he felt uncomfortable around his father. Thor loved and admired his father greatly. He had always believed that Odin’s actions were in the best interest of Asgard, but lately he had started questioning his father’s treatment of Loki. Suddenly Loki’s madness didn’t seem so unfounded.

                Thor pushed those thoughts away and refocused on the battle. The ships that survived Odin’s attack were spewing forth legions upon legions of armored solders. Tony was flying over the front line of Asgardians and they struck at the front legions of enemy soldiers. Thor studied the battle formations of the enemy and quickly revised the plan. He touched his communicator and informed the others. For a while there the battle seemed to be equal.

                “Thor,” Natasha called over the comm. “I think you need to take a closer look at these solders.”

                Thor looked around the battlefield and was confident that everything was in hand. In a moment, he was off flying toward Natasha.

                It took Thor a few minutes to see it. He fought side by side with Natasha and Steve before he stopped. He grabbed hold of the nearest soldier and ignored the soldier’s struggles as he studied his helmet. With a deafening roar to the sky Thor called down blinding lightening that struck everything in its path, killing hundreds of enemy soldiers around him. The battlefield shook as Thor flew up and let loose another barrage before pounding back on the ground. An alien with ornate armor approached Thor with his weapon’s raised. Thor turned to him and smote him flat on the ground. The alien jumped back up and fought against him, but the fight was short and brutal. Thor didn’t hold back as he smacked the alien back onto the ground repeatedly before putting his foot on his chest. Thor looked up into sky and shouted to Heimdal.

                “Are you channeling the Hulk?” Tony said cautiously flying closer to Thor. The enemy soldiers had stopped fighting and stared at Thor.

                “Our foe appear to be ready to surrender,” Odin said with a proud smile as he his ship stopped next to where Thor.

                “This was a diversion,” Thor hefted Mjölnir. “They are in Asgard.”

                “How do you know?” Steve asked.

                “These are the aliens from Loki’s nightmares,” Natasha answered.

                “Wait, Loki can’t tell the future, can he?” Tony frowned.

                “No, but his child might,” Odin frowned. “What you are going to do?”

                “Steve Rogers, will you act in my stead and accept their surrender?” Thor asked Steve.

                “Of course. Go take care of Asgard,” Steve nodded.

                Thor hefted Mjölnir, but Odin stopped him from moving. “No, I am coming with you.”

                Tony flew over and landed on the ship. Odin glared at him, but Tony flipped up his face plate. “I’m coming to, so don’t even bother.”

                Thor looked like he was going to argue, but his fear for Loki and Asgard silenced his words. Leapt onto the ship and directed it to a distant mountain range.

                “I am not familiar with a path that goes between Asgard and Svartalfheim,” Odin said suddenly.

                Thor sped up the ship. “It is a path that Loki showed me.”

                Tony looked at the massive mountain they were quickly flying up to. “Is it safe?”

                Unexpectedly Odin chuckled. Thor smiled. “Of course not.” He increased speed again, and Odin and Tony grabbed the edge of the ship. “Loki does not do ‘safe’.”

                It was like flying through an erupting volcano. Thor took the trail as quickly as he could, but the edges of the ship scrapped against the walls of pure energy in sparks that almost blinded them. The heat and crackle of the walls terrified Tony. Even Odin sat down on the boat and looked unnerved. As they dove deep into the mountain Tony had to count to himself and space his breathing to keep himself from screaming. Thor, crouching when the ceiling became too low for him to stand growled as the sides of the boat started melting.

                Then suddenly they were through. At first Tony couldn’t believe it. Honest thankfulness flooded, making him weak.

                “And how old were you when Loki showed you the path?” Odin asked, his voice carefully bland.

                “I was much shorter then,” Thor said, flashing a worried smile.

                Tony followed his stare and felt sick. There was a ship, half crashed into the Observatory, smoke poured from the smoldering wreckage. The shimmering bridge was muted, blackened by the wreckage of other smaller ships.

                As they drew close Tony could feel the heat radiating from the fires still burning from the jagged metal ships. Bodies were everywhere. Mostly the alien berserkers, but occasionally there was a golden glint of what Asgardian armor. Thor sped up the boat until he came to a small group of aliens, in their mist fought Loki, alone.

                Thor jumped out of the boat and started running toward the group, his eyes watching his brother’s graceful dance. Loki and the alien circled each other. Loki’s grey face proud, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.

                “Loki!” Thor shouted.

                The alien twisted behind Loki, stabbing Loki with a savage looking knife. Loki gave a tight smile, blood gathering in the corners of his lips. The alien moved to stab Loki again, but Loki suddenly shifted, turned and jabbed the alien in the chest quickly, before pulling up his daggers and severing the alien’s head. He palmed his daggers and held the alien’s head up for the other solders to see. “Kneel!” Loki hissed.

                The aliens dropped like stones, crying out and hiding their faces. Thor finally reached Loki. Tony, who had been watching unable to get a shot in, landed next to them. “Loki!” Thor went to touch his brother, but Loki quickly handed him the alien’s head and turned to Odin.

                “Asgard remains safe, All Father,” Loki said formally bowing his head.

                Odin looked over the quivering solders and the masses of dead bodies and then turned to Loki. Asgard’s sole protection. Before he could open his mouth, Loki tensed. There was a shimmer of green behind him and a green transparent barrier that had reinforced the fragmented gold barrier dissipated. Loki swayed slightly, but caught himself and forced himself to stand straighter.

                Frigga, surrounded by what was left of the Queen’s guards came running from Asgard. Ignoring Odin, Thor, and Tony altogether, she ran straight to Loki. She went to reach for him and he flinched back. “I am fine, mother,” he said quickly.

                “I saw him stab you,” Frigga said pulling a scarf from her neck and pressing it against Loki’s side. “There was blood on his blade… oh, Loki!”

                Loki quickly pushed her away, his shaking hand covering a bleeding wound on his side. Thor grabbed Loki as Loki’s legs gave out on him. Thor put his hand on the wound and gasped when he realized how quickly Loki had been bleeding. “I waited for you, Thor,” Loki said, blood running from the corners of his mouth.

                Thor quickly hefted Mjölnir and flew them to the healing chambers. Tony almost followed him, but was stopped by Frigga’s voice. “See that the prisoners are brought to the cells.” She said directing her guards. When they quickly took charge of the prisoners she turned to Odin. “He awoke when they destroyed the Observatory. He tricked us into locking him outside the walls.” Her voice quavered. “He fought them, alone.”

                Odin regarded her, hearing what she wasn’t saying.

                “Where’s Bruce?” Tony asked.

                “After you left, Heimdal saw some ships break off and go to Midgard. Banner left to defend your world,” Frigga said without censure. “He couldn’t have known that they would have struck here. Or that Loki would awake.”

                Odin turned and started walking over the bridge.

                “Where are you going now?” Tony demanded.

                “I am going to fix the Bifrost,” Odin growled at him. “And then you are going to Midgard and retrieve my son’s healer.”

                Tony followed him. As they passed the bodies, Odin would subtly motion and the alien bodies would be pushed off the shimmering surface. The heat from the bridge was terrible and made Tony feel light headed. He was tempted to fly off and meet Odin at the Observatory, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was some kind of crazy Asgardian test, so he walked along side of Odin, roasting in his suit.

                “My son admires you,” Odin said finally. “He says that your mind can dream up technology that will change the realms.”

                Tony raised his mask and glanced at Odin. “Yea, well, Thor’s a pretty great guy himself.”

                “It wasn’t Thor who spoke those words to me,” Odin commented lightly.

                Tony was stunned. He didn’t know Loki did admiration. “Why are you such a dick to him?” Tony found himself asking Odin. The All Father.

                “Both my sons have greatness within them,” Odin said softly. “Thor’s is light and warmth and raw power.” He paused. “He is like Mjölnir, terrible in strength, but blunt. Loki is like the daggers he favors. Quick, sharp. They are well suited to each other.”

                “You do things to Loki that I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy and you still think you can call him your son. Why? How can you do those things to him?”

                “Loki thrives on adversity.”

                “No! That’s not adversity. You’re just being a bastard to him!”

                “What I do is for the good of Asgard and the Nine Realms,” Odin said blandly. “I don’t expect you to understand.”

                “What I understand is that you have abused Loki for so long that you’ve brainwashed everyone, including Thor into thinking that it’s acceptable. It’s not. It will never be okay for anyone to do what you did to Loki.”

                “You speak of matters you know naught.” Odin pushed away the debris that was blocking the door. “I can give you one Midgardian hour to find Banner and bring him back to the place you land. I do not have Heimdal’s abilities to hear, so you must mind the time.”

                “This conversation isn’t finished,” Tony lowered his face mask and stomped to the position in front of the pedestal. Odin opened the Bifrost and Tony went flying.

 

 

                It was ridiculous, Tony remarked every day that they stayed on Asgard. It wasn’t like they could do anything for Loki. Well, except Bruce, but you get what he means. Yea, he was learning tech that frankly blew his mind. Steve and Sif, of all people, were locked in an epic battle on who could self combust from sexual tension first. Clint and Natasha were off doing whatever those possibly married, possibly best friends did when they weren’t saving the world.

                They really should go home.

                Bruce mentioned that the Fantastic Four and some X-men took care of the aliens in short order. So he didn’t feel the need to leave in any hurry. But he was focused on Loki and pretty much nothing else mattered to him.

                It was one thing to know Loki on Earth. Unstable, vicious, and dangerous, Tony couldn’t picture anyone trusting him. Well, anyone but Thor, but that’s a whole other story. Granted, with the kids and Thor, Loki had been acting a little more… good-ish lately, but he still could do things that Tony shudders just thinking about.

                On Asgard, things were different. The people of Asgard, the ones not fighting a battle on a dead planet, just watched their dark prince get up from his death bed and fight, waiting for his… whatever, the golden prince to return. It was a tale made for the ages.

                At least that’s how Fandral explained it to them one night in a hushed voice. His voice was quiet like all voices had been since the battle.

                The dark prince’s life hung by a thread. The sword in his side had cut deep and bled much, even for a god. The child had miscarried; the physical pain of his passing caused Loki to scream his voice to a whisper, Jotun, Asgardian, and Earth medicine not easing the pain in the least. Loki had finally fallen into a fugue state, his eye half closed, his breathing shallow.

                Natasha noticed them first. The small bouquets of fragrant white flowers wrapped in green ivy left in the hallway to the healing chamber. Every day there were more until there will thousands. They lined the walls from the chambers to Loki’s rooms. They were, Sif told Steve, gifts to Loki, the flower being his favorite as a child.

                The green armbands were about as subtle as Thor’s hammer. It looked like everyone was wearing one. A sign, Fandral said shrugging, that their thoughts and prayers were with Loki. He wore his armband with a sad smile that showed his regret for any bad thought he had of Loki.

                Many wore that same smile.

                Of the royal family they saw little. Thor couldn’t be persuaded to leave Loki’s side and Odin was busy avoiding them. Frigga traveled between them like some embassary.

                It rained constantly. Tony didn’t think much of the rain until Sif mentioned it to Steve. The rain was cold and unrelenting, Sif had mentioned to Steve that Thor hadn’t made it rain so hard since he was much younger and less in control of his power.

                After a week, Tony found himself lingering by the door to the healing chamber. The guards at the door paused for a second before opening the grand golden doors. Tony lifted his chin and refused to let himself be intimidated by the suffocating silence that hung like a heavy mist in the dimly lit room. Tony looked on the bed and froze.

                During the battle, he had seen Loki’s brothers in their Jotun forms, but to see the small blue body laying on the bed was a bit of a revelation for him. Loki was strikingly beautiful with his intricate markings accentuating his delicate features. Tony felt the compulsion to touch that skin, to trace the markings and peer into the ruby red eyes that were just slightly open.

                Thor was sitting next to the bed staring at Loki. His face was haggard and drawn. Tony cleared his throat. “Hey, how’re you holding up?” Tony was surprised to see Natasha sitting in a chair by the wall, just watching them. They looked at each other for a second, but Thor’s soft voice compelled them to look at him.

                “I can’t touch him. In his Jotun form, his skin would burn me.”

                Tony pressed his lips together. “He’s alive, Thor. And soon, he’ll wake up and everything will be great again.”

                “Will it?” Thor asked, tears in his voice. “Will my brother’s sanity once again be compromised because of my misdeeds?”

                “Thor, this wasn’t your fault,” Tony protested. “You did the best…”

                “But it was my brother who had to defend Asgard alone. It was his nightmare, you know. He dreamt about it for months. I should have heeded him.”

                “You didn’t know!”

                “Months, Stark. I have been waking at night to the vision of him on the Bifrost, fighting in the heat. I should have known.”

                “Thor.” Tony walked to the other side of the bed and peered at Loki. Tony once again was struck at how beautiful Loki really was. “It will be okay.”

                “I love him.” Thor’s tears flowed down his face. “I can’t be without him.”

                “Thor, he’ll wake up. Loki’s too stubborn to die like this,” Tony insisted.

                “The healers do not have your faith,” Thor said blithely. “They tell me there is no help for this, that I was too late.”

                “No, don’t listen to them!” Tony growled. “Believe in him. Believe in him like he believes in you.”

                Thor drew a shuddering breath. He turned back to look at Loki. “I lack the belief that has always defined Loki.”

                The door opened and Bruce and Clint walked in. Clint walked over to Natasha. He studied her face for a minute before leaning against the wall next to her chair and crossing his arms in front of him. Bruce went to the bed and worked some of the controls. He worked in silence for a few minutes.

                “So, what’s the word?” Tony asked.

                Bruce shrugged. “This is Loki we’re talking about. I think it would be extremely foolish to underestimate him.”

                Tony studied Bruce’s face, looking to see if there was a lie in his words. When he couldn’t see it he felt a flood of relief. “So, any word if Steve proposed to Sif yet?”

                Thor shot him a glance. “What?”

                Tony smiled. Bruce snorted. “Steve and Sif have a thing.”

                Thor stared at them blankly for a moment before comprehension flooded his features. “I was not aware of this.”

                “You would be the only one,” came a very weak voice.

                Thor looked down to see Loki’s eyes open and focused on him. “Loki!” Thor breathed, tears once again coursing down his cheeks.

                Loki lifted a shaking hand. And it drew close to Thor’s face the blue leeched from the limb. Pale fingertips wiped Thor’s tears. “Do not cry. You know you’ve ruined her for any Aesir or Asgardian. Rogers will make her an excellent wife,” Loki slowly shifted to his Aesir form. He closed his eyes and then tried to sit up. Bruce and Thor both put hands on him to prevent him from moving.

                “You’ve lost a lot of blood,” Bruce told him. “Just lie still for a little, okay?” He started touching some of the controls. “Are you wearing a glamour?”

                “This is my true Aesir form,” Loki answered, frowning. “You are quite the somber group. I thought you be celebrating my almost death.”

                “’Almost’ only in that you are back with us again,” Thor said, a hopeful smile lighting his lips. “But now that you are awake, we have quite a victory to celebrate.”

                “I missed the coronation!” Loki said sitting up quickly.

                “Hey!” Bruce said as he and Thor kept Loki from falling over.

                “It’s been postponed,” Thor soothed.

                Loki rested his head on his hand. “My brothers, I have…”

                The door slammed open and Frigga swept in, closely followed by Steve and Sif.

                “My son,” Frigga said coming over and hugging Loki. “You scared me, dear heart! Never do that again!”

                Loki hugged his mother and closed his eyes. “I am glad that you are safe.”

                “Oh, darling,” Frigga said kissing Loki’s head. “We will have a banquet tonight, to honor your victory.”

                “Mother, that’s not necessary!” Loki said shaking his head.

                Frigga put her hands on Loki’s cheeks and looked at him sternly. “It is necessary, my son. You are a prince…”

                “Adopted,” Loki said sourly.

                “A Prince of Asgard and soon to be king of Jotunheim,” Frigga said over Loki’s objections.

                Loki glanced at Thor then looked away. “Loki,” Thor said softly.

                “Am I well enough to go to my own rooms?” Loki asked Bruce quickly.

                Bruce gave Loki a look. “Um, no. We have a team of healers who need to look at you before you’re allowed to even think about standing up.” Bruce looked around the room. “Hey, guys, why don’t you give us a few minutes?”

                Frigga leaned down and kissed Loki again. “I love you,” she said fiercely. She left.

                “We saw that it stopped raining,” Steve said looking at Loki. “We figured that meant that you were awake.”

                Loki smiled thinly at Steve. “I trust I didn’t interrupt anything… important?” his voice dripped with innuendo. Sif and Steve flushed.

                “You’ve been asleep for the last week. How did you know?” Thor asked.

                Loki just smiled. “I will see you at the banquet tonight,” he said glancing around to all of them.

                Bruce had the guards call for the other healers as the Avengers shuffled out. Soon it was just Thor, Bruce, and Loki.

                “You can leave, Thor,” Loki said after a minute of them looking at each other.

                “I would rather stay,” Thor said evenly.

                Loki glanced at Bruce. Bruce shrugged. “He’s a little angry about the glamour.”

                Loki glanced at Thor. “It was necessary.”

                “You should not have hid yourself from me.”

                “You are in no position to tell me what I should do,” Loki said very slowly and very carefully. “Leave.”

                Thor looked as though he was about to throttle Loki, but he didn’t move.

                Loki scowled at him then lay back down and ignored him.

                Bruce looked from Thor to Loki. “Is there a chance that we not do this right now?” Bruce asked patiently.

                “I would prefer to stay,” Thor repeated.

                “But Loki’s the patient, and what he says goes for now,” Bruce said firmly.

                Thor looked like he wanted to argue, but he turned and walked out of the room quickly.

                Bruce watched him leave and then glanced at Loki. “That is the first time he’s left your side.”

                “I know,” Loki said closing his eyes.

                Bruce looked at him thoughtfully and looked at the display over Loki. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

                Loki nodded without opening his eyes.

                “Do you want to talk about the baby?”

                Loki shook his head. The doors opened for the other healers. Loki’s eyes opened and Bruce stepped back as the others double checked his findings. He liked them. They were efficient and curious. They examined him for over an hour, but in the end, Loki insisted that he was well enough to leave the healing ward. All of the healers thought that Loki was pushing it and urged him to call off the victory celebration. When Loki’s eyes found Bruce’s, Bruce just shrugged. “You’re going to do what you want even if we say no. We might as well accept that it will happen and control what we can. Loki, may I sit next to you?”

                Loki smiled and shrugged. “If you think it’s necessary.”

                “I do,” Bruce with an affable smile. “Now, do you want me to walk you to your room?”

                “No,” Loki said shaking his head. With a quick spell, Loki teleported himself to his room. He staggered slightly when he materialized standing at the foot of his bed. His knees buckled and he slipped down.

                Suddenly strong arms were holding him up, supporting him. Loki shook his head, trying to clear some of the dizziness he felt.

                “It’s okay,” Thor whispered. “I have you.” Thor easily picked him up and lay him carefully on the bed. “Maybe you should listen to the healer’s cautions.”

                “Thor, what are you doing in my rooms?” Loki asked with a sigh.

                Thor looked around, slightly embarrassed. Loki rolled his eyes and sat up. He looked around his room and frowned. Thor’s stuff was everywhere. Evidence that Thor had been living out of Loki’s rooms for a while. “Is there something wrong with your rooms?” Loki asked in a deceptively calm voice.

                “Not at all,” Thor stood up and crossed over to a rich velvet green tunic. On the sleeves were cunningly crafted scarlet ribbons embroidered with gold thread. It was striking in that it was more of a statement Loki’s and Thor’s relationship than it was a statement of wealth, and it looked very lavish. Made for a king.

                “It’s hardly subtle,” Loki laughed.

                Thor frowned. “I had it made for you, I hoped you would wear it to the feast.”

                Loki sighed and slowly stood. Thor quickly put the tunic down and went to help Loki. Loki pushed his hands away. “I’m fine, Thor.” Loki crossed his room and opened his cupboard. He pulled out the tunic he had worn at Thor’s almost coronation. “Your gift is appreciated, but I am hardly willing to go to my victory feast wearing your colors. Let me come out from under your shadow for once.” He smiled at Thor, softening the rejection. “But tell me of what I missed.”

                “It doesn’t seem that you’ve missed much.”

                Loki took Thor’s hands and squeezed them. “I spread my awareness around Asgard years ago. A few short years does not diminish my knowledge of the city. But it doesn’t stretch out to Svartalfheim.” He led them to the window seat overlooking the city.

                Thor sat and talked to Loki, first telling him about the battle, then about the trip back, then little observations of Mother and Father. Thor talked so long that Loki had stood up and given him a goblet of wine for his throat. The sun set and Thor grew quiet. “…and I’m just not ready.”

                Loki toyed with Thor’s blond locks. Thor’s head was in Loki’s lap. Thor looked up at Loki’s shadowed face. “I don’t think kingship is something that anyone is ever ready for. Not truly.” Loki’s voice was quiet.

                “But you are more than ready to be king of Jotunheim,” Thor pointed out.

                “Not really,” Loki admitted. “I am not sure I am equal to the task of ruling the kingdom my father almost brought to ruin.”

                “To which father do you refer?” Thor asked after a pause.

                “Both,” Loki said slowly. “Maybe neither. I don’t know.”

                Thor reached out and touched Loki’s cheek. “I wish I could bring you peace.”

                Loki looked away. There was a knock on the door. “Your Highnesses, The Queen, Your Mother, bids you remember the feast in an hour.”

                “Thank you, Coraline,” Loki and Thor called. They looked at each other and smiled. “I guess some things will never change,” Loki said lightly referring to the hundreds of times they had the same exchange with Coraline.

                “Somethings have,” Thor said taking hold of Loki’s hand and kissing it.

                Loki looked away. “We should get ready for the feast,” he said pulling his hand out of Thor’s grip.

                “Loki,” Thor sat up and put his hand of Loki’s shoulders. “Loki, I love…”

                “Enough,” Loki said twisting out of Thor’s hold. “I must bathe. I trust you can find the way to your own chambers?” he said with a mocking smile.

                Thor studied Loki for a quick second then stood. “I will be back to accompany you to the feast. Will you wait for me?”

                “I hardly think that I’ll get lost going someplace I’ve been to many thousands of times before.”

                Thor took hold of Loki and kissed him soundly. Loki grabbed hold of him and clung to him. Thor broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Loki’s. “I will be back in a few moments.” Loki nodded.

 

                Loki’s door opened to Thor’s touch. Thor smiled and walked in. Loki was sitting at the window seat looking out the window. Thor walked over and sat down next to him. “So, Loki, do we condone Sif and Steve’s union?”

                Loki laughed. “There is no union. Not yet. Our friend Rogers is too chivalrous. I think if we played the situation correctly, we might tip the scales in their favor tonight.”

                “Come,” Thor said standing up.

                Loki glanced up and took in the gold embroidered green band tied to Thor’s arm. He lifted his eyebrow. “Surely not,” Loki said.

                Thor just bowed. Loki sighed and took Thor’s arm. Thor led him to the door. “Are you well?” Thor asked before opening the door.

                Loki looked at him nervously. “I guess this puts paid all my tricks. No one will ever take me seriously again.”

                “This is no less than what you’ve always deserved,” Thor said opening the door. Loki stepped from his room and looked at the hallway lined with thousands of white flowers. Loki took a few steps and breathed in the scented air. Thor smiled at him.

                Loki closed his eyes and brought his hand up. Thor stepped away as Loki’s magic wrapped around him in green streams of light. There was something sensuous in the way the bands of light caressed Thor. Suddenly the tendrils of magic touched the bouquets. Throughout the hallway the white flowers transformed into graceful black and green butterflies. The butterflies flew around Loki for a moment before flying through the walls of the castle.

                Thor threw his head back and laughed, unable to keep the sight of Loki’s power from delighting him. Pure laughter, those butterflies would find the person who place the bouquet and gift them with pure joy.

                Loki reached out and took hold of Thor’s arm again. If he leaned a little heavier than before, Thor didn’t mention it. Thor led them to the feasting hall. Odin and Frigga were already seated at the head table. Thor and Loki walked in to a thunderous applause. Thor walked a few steps behind Loki and clapped with them. Loki flushed and bowed to his parents before sitting down between Frigga and Bruce.

                The feast was loud and joyous, and Bruce and the rest of the Avengers mellowed considerably when a cask of Jotunheim ice mead was tapped in Loki’s honor. Hours floated by in minutes and brave tales were shared by renowned bards.

                Suddenly Thor looked around and realized that he hadn’t seen his father or Loki for a while. He waved to his friends who were still drinking and left the hall. He entered Loki’s chambers and found them cold and empty. Thor lit some candles and sat down to wait for Loki.

 

                The next morning, when Thor shook himself awake, he realized that Loki had not returned to his room.

                Thor looked everywhere. No one had seen Loki. The Avengers were sluggish and hung over, but after Bruce became alarmed the rest of them pulled themselves together and helped him look. Finally, Thor walked quickly to Odin’s study.

                “Are you sure you want to do this?” Steve asked.

                “He was the last person to be seen with Loki,” Tony argued. “You do the math.”

                “It’s probably just a coincidence,” Steve urged. “Thor, just don’t go in there accusing your father of anything.”

                Thor glared at the both of them and motioned for the guards at the door. The guards quickly opened the door. “Father,” Thor said sweeping in. “Loki had gone missing.”

                “Loki is hardly missing,” Odin said dryly. “He has gone on a mission for me.”

                “Say what?” Tony exclaimed.

                Odin glanced at him, then turned back to Thor. “I have sent him as my ambassador to Liwquar, the home of the Liwquarians, the race that sought to invade Asgard.”

                “You did what?” Thor demanded.

                “Loki assured me he was up to the task,” Odin said flatly.

                “And you believed him?” Tony yelled. “You are an…”

                “As long as I am king of Asgard, I will use him as I see fit...”

                There was silence for a moment and Steve and Tony stared dumbly at Odin.

                “Have you no love for him at all?” Thor said softly.

                Odin looked slightly surprised. “Of course I love him. He is my son.”

                “I am your son yet you do not treat me the way you treat him.”

                Odin glanced at Tony and Steve before looked at Thor. “You both are different,” Odin said dismissingly. “You are my heir, my hope for the future. Loki is a tool by which peace will be wrought.”

                “Did you just refer to Loki as a tool?” Tony objected.

                “Is that not what he is?” Odin’s voice was light. “You can not deny that he serves his purpose well.”

                Tony was speechless.

                “Father, Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim and Midgard,” Thor snapped.

                “And look what happened,” Odin said with just a hint of smugness in his voice. “Jotunheim is making him their king and your Midgard allies have accepted him as one of their own. No one but Loki could have made that happened. He will be an asset to you when you rule.”

                “You are the worst parent I’ve ever known,” Tony said slowly. “And that’s even above my father, which is saying something.”

                Odin raised an eyebrow at Tony.

                “Father, I would ask that you release Loki’s children to my care,” Thor said, his voice hard.

                “You think that by releasing his children that the hold I have over your brother will disappear. You fail to truly understand the situation. He will always do as I bid.”

                “Not likely,” Tony muttered.

                Odin gave a bitter twisted smile. “His affection for Thor is resolute. He will do nothing that is not in the best interest of Thor and by extension Asgard.” He looked at Thor. “Did not his actions make that clear to you?”

                Thor looked sick. “Father, please. Release Fenrir and Jörmungandr. We will bring them to Midgard and care for them there.”

                “Of course,” Odin nodded his head.

                Thor turned without another word and started walking out.

                “In a few centuries, my son, you will be as pragmatic as I. As your brother,” Odin called.

                Thor stopped for a second, but then he finished walking out stiffly. Steve and Tony followed him. Thor walked so quickly that Steve and Tony has to rush to keep up with him. Once they reached Thor’s grand chambers, Steve shut the door behind him. “Thor, your father…”

                “Is a massive asshole!” Tony spat. “I forgive Loki anything he’s ever done knowing that’s what he’s put up with all his life!”

                Thor turned to them, his face anguished. “Is it true? Will Loki be enslaved to my father because of his affections toward me?”

                Steve and Tony looked at each other and then at Thor.

                “Loki does what he thinks is best.” Thor turned quickly to Clint who was sitting with Natasha at the window seat. Clint shrugged. “Loki’s too clever to be manipulated into doing something he doesn’t want to do.”

                “What happened?” Natasha asked.

                “The All-Daddy sent Loki to those aliens,” Tony said scornfully. “Maybe we should let Bruce know when he’s in Odin’s presence. I’m sure the Hulk will have a thing or two to say to that bastard.”

                “Bruce,” Steve looked at the others worried. “Look, I think we’d better tell him ourselves. It would not be a good idea if he hears it from…” he glanced at Thor.

                “Bring Banner here,” Thor said suddenly. “I will tell him. When Fenrir and Jörmungandr are with us we will leave this place and go back to Midgard and wait for Loki there.” Thor looked around his room. “I must go speak with Heimdall and my mother.” He looked troubled. He glanced at Clint. “Do you truly think he will do this action of his own free will?”

                Clint didn’t even blink. “Yes. He would never allow Odin to manipulate him senselessly. He’s better than that.”

                Thor straightened and looked more optimistic. “You give me hope.”

                Clint save a slight smile. “Loki was in my head for days. I don’t think he realized how much he let me see.”

                Thor nodded and quickly left.

                “Do you really think that?” Tony asked.

                Clint shrugged and looked out the window. “He’s complicated and unpredictable. If he thought everyone expected him to do one thing, he would do the opposite. Or maybe something completely insane. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if he sells the aliens earth and Asgard for a lark.”

                Tony snorted. “If I didn’t know better, I would say that you were starting to like the guy.”

 

 

                Volstagg carried Fenrir, in Aesir form, on his shoulder. Fenrir had dark hair and pale skin. He was shorter than Jörmungandr and stocker, but he giggled and clung to Volstagg’s hair as Volstagg and the others walked to the observatory. Jörmungandr giggled from his place on Bruce’s shoulders. The Avengers watched the boys with curiosity.

                “…And my wife and children will come down next week once I have these two settled.” Volstagg was saying. “We will stay with you for a few days.”

                “You’re really okay with helping us get them into a routine?” Steve asked. Sif walked close to him.

                “I would hardly entrust Thor with them without a small amount of guidance,” Volstagg said merrily. “They would have him twisted around their small fingers within the hour.”

                “I think it might be too late for that,” Tony said pausing his face making game with the boys.

                Bruce bounced a little on his feet and Jörmungandr giggled. Volstagg bounced on his feet as well making Fenrir giggle.

                They entered the observatory and found Thor and Frigga talking quietly. “…he would rip the soul out of Loki,” Thor said distressed.

                “Thor, your father only wants what’s best for you and Asgard,” Frigga said placing a hand on Thor’s arm. “And have faith in Loki. He is stronger than you think.” She smiled and turned to the Avengers. She walked over and held out her arms to Fenrir. “Hello, my grandsons.”

                Fenrir and Jörmungandr looked at each other. Fenrir slowly opened his arms to Frigga. Frigga picked him up and hugged him. She put him down and held out her hands to Jörmungandr. Jörmungandr looked down at Bruce, then at Frigga. “My father tells me to beware of those with Seidir,” he said clinging to Bruce.

                “He is wise to tell you such,” Frigga said with a smile. “I am your Father’s mother. I would like to gift something to you and your brother. Will you allow it?”

                Jörmungandr twisted down Bruce’s neck into his arms. He whispered to Bruce for a second. Bruce nodded his head. Jörmungandr squirmed out of Bruce’s hands and stood next to his brother. “I don’t know.”

                Frigga knelt down in front of them. Out of the air in front of her, she pulled out two silver medals on silver chains. “These are for you, to keep you safe.” She went to put one over Fenrir’s head, but Jörmungandr pulled him back and wrapped his arms around his brother.

                “Those chains are pretty, but they are still chains.” Jörmungandr turned to Thor. “Father would warn us against accepting gifts from strangers.”

                Frigga looked at him sadly, but Thor stepped forward and knelt beside Jörmungandr and Fenrir. “How about if I accept mother’s gifts on your behalf. When your father returns, I will give them to him and he can decide when to give them to you.”

                Frigga handed the chains to Thor and clasped her hands over his. “Thank you, Grandmother,” Fenrir said suddenly. He wrapped his arms around Jörmungandr. “Uncle Thor says that we will be staying with him and Father from now on. Maybe you can visit us and not be a stranger.”

                Frigga suddenly smiled at them “I would enjoy that much,” she said. “I should keep you no longer. Thor,” she leaned forward and kissed Thor’s forehead. “Maybe I shall visit soon.”

                “I would like that, Mother,” Thor smiled.

                Frigga stepped back and Thor knelt down in front of them. “I want you to hold on tightly to my neck.” He said opening his arms to them. They wrapped their arms around him and he easily picked them up and walked over to the opening. The other Avengers quickly followed them. Within moments they were on their way.

 

 

                It was one thing to make the decision to take in Loki’s children. It is completely another thing to actually take care of Loki’s kids without him. Thor was thankful that he thought to ask his friend Volstagg who had several kids of his own, down to help. The Avengers, while liking the children were a bit nervous about actually taking care of two small boys.

                Volgsaff helped them find a good school program (Professor X’s school allowed them to have a day program that suited Thor perfectly). Tony went shopping with Pepper and furnished the two adjoining bedrooms for the boys. Despite their fears for their Father, the boys quickly adapted and soon it felt like they had always been there.

                Both Fenrir and Jor were very intelligent, much more advanced than the other children in the school who seemed to be their age. Steve had to pinch himself sometimes and remind himself that the two boys were hundreds of years old, not the quite 5 and 6 year olds they seemed to be. Fenrir became Steve’s jogging partner, often jogging 10 miles or more a day. Fenrir loved it. It was hard to move when he was chained up, Fenrir explained to Steve once, his sunny voice factual with no hint of sadness. But Loki would take him on grand adventures when he could. Steve couldn’t help but like Loki all the more for how he treated his children.

                Jor was especially bright, he was often found in Tony’s or Bruce’s lab talking about experiments that the other Avengers just barely understood. Loki had spent years reading everything he could to Jor and talking to him about ideas and concepts. Loki had also found opportunities to free Jor and take him on adventures, but their adventures were more around visiting different cultures and talking to different thought leaders. Charles Xavier had individual lessons with Jor three times a week. Tony insisted in accompanying Jor for some of their private lessons, watching and listening to Xavier’s political leaning. Jor had by this time spent quite a bit of time with Tony, and Tony didn’t want Jor to be brainwashed by some stuffy old telepath.

                But at night, no matter what had happened during the day, both Jor and Fenrir would pile up in Jor’s room and read with Thor. Thor would lay on the bed surrounded by Jor and Fenrir. They would read a few pages from each book the boys had selected. Fenrir’s book was about motorcycles. Jor’s book was a book of fairytales that Thor remembered from his own childhood.

                Thor would read to them and then they would go to sleep, curled together in Jor’s bed. Thor wasn’t sure if Volgsaff would have approved, but Thor had bitter memories of the nights that his nanny and nurse had taken Loki from his bed when they were boys. Loki had terrible nightmares as a child. Now that he knew the circumstances of his beloved’s birth and discovery by Odin, Thor better appreciated Loki’s terror of being discarded and left behind.

                Jor shared that with his mother as well, Thor thought sadly. Jor woke from nightmares a few times a week. Thor was now quick to hear Jor’s cries and comfort him. When anyone asked Jor what he dreams, Jor just shrugged and said that he missed his father.

 

                Thor looked out the windows of the helicarrier, wondering about his brother when some sort of alert went off and the people around him started looking concerned.

                “Thor, the rainbow bridge just opened up in New Mexico, any idea why?” Maria Hill asked.

                Thor looked away from the sky. “I do not, but I will find out why.” He walked off the deck.

                “Is he okay?” Maria Hill asked.

                “Yea, Thor’s having a bad week.” Tony said quickly standing up.

                “Bad month and a half,” Clint corrected. Tony flashed him a look of annoyance, but even Tony could see the thinly veiled concern in the archer’s eyes.

                “Loki will be back any day now,” Tony said rolling his eyes. “And then all of you non believers will apologize to me.”

                “Are you going after him, or am I?” Natasha asked dryly. She didn’t raise her eyes from the files in front of her, already knowing his answer.

                Tony blinked then went after Thor.

                “You enjoy his misplaced protectiveness for Thor far too much,” Maria said lightly.

                “Uncle Tony is funny,” Clint said looking over a set of files in front of him. Natasha looked up at the same time Clint did. They both smiled and said “Sundaes” at the same time.

                Maria rolled her eyes and turn back to the control panel.

 

                Thor was pretty fucking fast. It burned Tony that none of his suits could match Thor’s speed. But he figured it was almost better that way. If he could figure out how to beat Thor, then he’d try to beat Loki, and Tony could just imagine that leading him to a very dark place.

                Even from the air, Tony could recognize Sif. “Hey, Cap.” Tony said over the wide frequency that only the Avengers used. “You’re girlfriend’s here.”

                It took Steve a few seconds. “Sif’s not my girlfriend. Where are you?”

                “New Mexico,” Tony landed. “Give me a second.” Tony walked over to Thor. “Hey, Sif. What’s shaking?”

                Sif looked at Tony with mild distain.

                “Stark, my brother is on his way home!” Thor smiled.

                Tony looked at Sif’s rather nervous expression. “Great. That’s great, right Sif? You don’t look like you think that’s great. Why isn’t that great?” Tony’s stomach soured.

                “Loki had contacted Odin and asked him to accept the Liqwarian’s envoy. They will be nearing Asgard in a few hours.”

                “And Loki’s going to be with them?” Tony asked.

                “It’s a diplomatic mission, so yes? Perhaps?” Sif looked unsure. “Thor and Loki always understood this ridiculous posturing better than I.” She glanced at Thor who seemed lost in his thoughts.

                “Father wants me to join him as he welcomes the Liqwarians.”

                “Fine, I’ll call the others and they can join us,” Tony nodded.

                Thor shut his mouth and looked out into the distance. “Our cultures are very different Stark. I fear you might not appreciate what Loki has done.”

                “Thor, your brother has asked that the Liqwarians be afforded the highest hospitality. He asked as the Crown Prince of Jotunheim. Surely that means something,” Sif argued.

                “I don’t understand, what do you think Loki’s done?” Tony asked.

                Thor didn’t answer.

                Tony sighed. “Hey guys,” he called into the communicators. “Loki’s on his way home. I want to be part of his meet and greet with his new Liqwarian friends, but Thor’s getting all twitchy on us and thinks we might see something that will flip our lids. What do you guys think?”

                “My friends, we do not know the nature of Loki’s return. While I was able to spend some time at his side when he woke, I do not know his mind. I fear…”

                “Bruce, can you stay down here and watch the boys?” Tony asked.

                “It will be my pleasure,” Bruce said, relief clear in his voice.

                “The rest of us are on our way,” Natasha answered.

                “See, Thor,” Tony smiled at him charmingly. “We have faith in your brother. You should too.”

                Thor gave Tony a small smile. “I pray you are not disappointed by what you see. Tell the boys that I will call them if I am going to be too late,” Thor told Bruce. “But I will wake them when I come in.”

                “I’ll call the school and let them know that they will be taking some time off,” Bruce offered.

                Thor broke into a smile. “Thank you.”

 


	10. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes back...

                Tony fought the urge to fidget. He loved being the center of attention and thrived in big crowds, but this was big even for him. The golden hall, and Tony was pretty sure that the hall was actually made of gold, went on as far as the eye could see. There were hundreds of thousands of people waiting attentively for Loki to make his entrance with the Liwquarian emperor. Tony and the others sat in a special section just for them. Sif assured Steve that it was a great honor to be seated as close as they were to the royal thrones. She and the warriors three were somewhere in the front of the audience facing the thrones. Thor stood next to his father, regal in a way that made Tony wonder what Thor was doing hanging around the Avengers in the first place.

                All of the Asgardians were tall, beautiful and blond. Even Sif, Fandral once told Tony, had been borne blond. Sif once boasted that dark haired people were untrustworthy and faithless. Thor had scoffed at her words, but Loki had not. The next morning, Sif woke with black hair and no one could change it back. Queen Frigga, who had learned on Sif’s boast, made a very pointed comment about learning to judge others based on physical traits, and Sif quickly stopped her accusations of Loki.

                Suddenly there was a soft tinkle of bells and a swell of music. Tony looked around for speakers or anything that would explain where the music was coming from. A procession of humanoid creatures with light orange skin flowed down the walkway. The creatures each held a cask of something that Tony realized was a gift to Odin. The procession continued on for a very long time until the area in front of Odin was filled with casks. Suddenly, like a gold wave, the Asgardians stood. Several minutes later Tony caught sight of Loki walking next to an orange skinned alien.

                “All Father,” Loki said bowing. Tony caught Thor’s frown, but looked back at Loki. “May I present, his Excellence, Emperor Casslewath from Liwqua?” He motioned to the creature standing next to him.

                The creature bowed low. “Please All Father, accept these gifts as a token of our esteem.”

                Odin barely inclined his head, and Emperor Casslewath stood. “What brings you again to our borders?”

                “We seek forgiveness and the opportunity to open diplomatic relations with you,” the emperor said bowing again.

                Odin nodded. “Then I welcome you to Asgard under the banner of peace.”

                Tony tuned Odin out as the old ruler blathered on for a while about peace. He studied Loki closely. He had spent enough time with the dark haired god to recognize tiny signs of exhaustion. Loki’s eyes didn’t shine as brilliantly, and his skin was pale, almost as though as the gold had been sucked off him. His green, black, and gold armor fit as though it was grown on him, but his cheekbones were significantly sharper than Tony had ever seen them. Tony looked up and noticed Thor staring at Loki as well. Loki’s eyes never left Odin’s face.

                Finally Odin called to someone to show the delegation to their rooms and the grand hall emptied. Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint stayed in their assigned seats as Loki approached the royal family. Frigga quickly swept Loki into her arms and hugged him tightly. Loki had words with Odin. Odin smirked and nodded after a few minutes. Loki quickly glanced at Thor with an inscrutable expression before disappearing.

                Thor frowned and quickly turned to leave the hall. Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint followed him

                “Well, that seemed to have gone well,” Tony said cautiously.

                “It did,” Thor said flatly. He was walking so quickly that the others had to jog to keep up. “Now starts the negotiation process. That will take several days if not weeks.” Tony quickly recognized the way to Loki’s chambers. “My brother believes them to be negotiating in good faith.” Thor threw the doors to Loki’s rooms open.

                The room was empty. Thor walked to the middle of the room and folded his arms in front of him. The others filed in the room and shut the door. Natasha took a seat at Loki’s desk, and Clint went to stand by the window.

                “I had thought that Loki would have returned to his room…” Thor took a breath.

                “He didn’t say where he was going?” Natasha asked.

                Thor shook his head. “No, he reported to…”

                Suddenly Loki appeared in front of Thor. His eyes were desolate and in his hands was a heavy black chain. Tony could see Loki’s shoulders shaking.

                “Beloved!” Thor quickly reached out and put his hand over Loki’s. “What?”

                “My children! What has Odin done…”

                “You misunderstand. They’ve been freed!” Thor interrupted Loki quickly. “They are living with me on Midgard. Banner is watching them.” Thor hugged Loki to him and took the chain and dropped it on the ground. It made a strange heavy noise that piqued Tony’s interest. “Take us to the tower in New York and you will see.”

                In a blink Loki and Thor stood in their room at the tower. “Jarvis,” Thor asked quickly. “Where are the children?”

                “They are in the kitchen with Dr…”

                Loki quickly walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

                “…And then Ms. Monroe made it rain on his head,” Fenrir was staying. He stopped talking and sniffed the air. He quickly turned to the door that Loki was standing in. He leapt up, with Jor closely behind him and ran over to Loki. “Daddy!” they both cried.

                Loki went down on one knee and held his arms out to them. He hugged them tightly then all three of them vanished.

                Thor sighed and shared a look with Bruce. “So…” Bruce said gauging the disappointment in Thor’s face. “It went well?”

                Thor looked up from his brooding thoughts. “Yes, the emperor from Liquwar is in Asgard negotiating peace with my father.”

                “That’s good… right?” Bruce asked after an uncomfortable silence.

                Thor looked up. “Yes. Yes, it is good.”

                “You just thought Loki would have more to say to you?” Bruce guessed as he gathered the dishes.

                “I thought he would have something to say to me, yes,” Thor’s hurt was clear in his voice.

                Bruce sighed. “I’m sorry,” he offered.

                Thor looked at him blankly for a moment, then took a breath and smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Loki is back, and that is all that matters. I must return to Asgard and speak with my father.”

 

                Thor and the Avengers stayed in Asgard for several days. Of Loki they saw little. The dark haired god accompanied Emperor Casslewath to negotiations with Odin and Thor and attended the odd social gathering, but most of his time was spent elsewhere, presumably with his children. He didn’t attempt to speak with Thor or the others over that time, but when they returned to their rooms they all found small priceless gifts in their rooms, gifts that could not have come from anyone but Loki. Thor tried to keep a good face on it, but his unhappiness was obvious.

                It didn’t help, of course, that Emperor Casslewath was very obviously fond of Loki. When they were together, the Emperor constantly was touching Loki in some way. He would also engage Loki in quiet conversations that stopped whenever Thor or any of the others drew near.

                Tony loathed him. So much so that he almost created an interstellar incident that only Loki’s sliver tongue could defuse. Tony found himself promising to be on his best behavior and wondered when Loki became sane. It was hard to remember that only a short time ago, he was the Avenger’s deadliest foe.

 

                “Thor what is the hold up with this peace making process?” Tony groaned. “After so many years, don’t you have a boilerplate agreement ready for these occasions?”

                “Each culture is different,” Thor rumbled. “These negotiations are actually going fairly well. With the Vetruviants, negotiating peace lasted for several years.”

                There was a knock on Thor’s chamber’s door and Thor stood up. “Enter.”

                To Thor’s surprise, Býleistr walked in. Býleistr had become the defacto ambassador from Jotunheim mostly because Frigga adored him. Frigga had given him an enchantment that allowed him to shrink down to Asgardian size. “Býleistr, hello, what brings you here?” Thor asked with a curious smile. He liked the younger of Loki’s brothers quite a bit. “Can I give you refreshment?”

                “Hello, Thor, Tony,” Býleistr sat down on the couch Thor had motioned to. “No refreshment, thank you. I just wanted to let you know that invitations to the coronation are going out this afternoon. We are crowning that wily brother of mine next week.”

                Thor looked a little surprised. “So soon? I thought you would wait…”

                “Casselwath has been getting a little too possessive of my brother as of late,” Býleistr said dryly. “I heard it said that he was going to request Loki to accompany him back and be his permanent ambassador.” Býleistr’s tone clearly let Thor know what he thought about that.

                “I hadn’t heard that,” Thor said frowning. Thor was part of every scheduled meeting, but he wouldn’t have put it past the shady emperor to make that type of request to Odin while Thor was busy elsewhere.

                “Wait a minute, doesn’t that guy know that Loki and Thor are like… engaged?” Tony asked leaning forward.

                “Their culture doesn’t count one bonded until households are combined,” Thor shrugged. It was a very sore subject with Thor. Loki had moved the children out of the Avengers tower. They were able to confirm that Jor and Fenrir still attended Professor X’s school, but nothing more. Loki had pretty much cut off all communication with them after showering them with thank you gifts.

                Honestly, each one of the avengers would have returned the priceless gifts Loki gave them if that meant that Loki and the children would come live with them again.

                “You need to work on that,” Tony complained. “I keep telling you, don’t let Loki disappear on you again without having that conversation.”

                “I am not sure Loki is still interested in being married to me,” Thor said quietly.

                “Then you are completely ridiculous,” Býleistr said rolling his eyes. “I wonder if you ever really saw him. Loki wears his love for you in the softness in his eyes and the quirk of his lips. You are never far from his thoughts. If you ever got him drunk you would know that.”

                “Loki doesn’t get drunk!” Thor scoffed with a disbelieving smile.

                “Not intentionally,” Býleistr smirked. “Lathe, Ewwyn, and I sometimes help him along.” He pursed his lips and studied Thor for a moment. “Fortune favors the bold. If you want to wed my brother, do something about it.”

                Thor looked at Býleistr in surprise.

                “Well, then, I have a few more arrangements to make. Your mother, Thor, is just as exacting at Loki. It’s exhausting.” Býleistr stood. “Make sure you talk to Loki soon. I would be greatly embarrassed if your friends Steve Rogers and Sif married before you and Loki.” He smiled and left.

                Thor looked at Tony. “You, my friend, need a plan.” Tony said rubbing his hands together.

 

                Thor wasn’t exactly nervous. The whole sweaty palms and bouncing of his leg was obviously just an aberration that could be ignored. Thor felt in his pouch for the ring that he had commissioned from the dwarves. The stone was a terribly rare and valuable green diamond that was imbued with luck, health, and protection spells from Hafsa, the foremost light elf spellmaster, whose reputation for enchantments and charms was greater than any spell caster alive.

                The negotiations were coming to a close. Thor could tell that Casselwath was grasping at straws trying to find reasons to stay. Casselwath had been given a curtesy invitation to Loki’s coronation, but Býleistr had made it perfectly clear that the petty emperor was not very high in the political rankings.

                “Then I believe this concludes our meeting for today,” Odin said standing up. “I know that you need to prepare for your journey.”

                “Thank you, All Father,” Casselwath said standing as well.

                Thor stood up with Loki and his father’s advisors. “Loki,” Thor said quietly as Casselwath went to the dark haired god.

                Loki glanced over, his green eyes assessing Thor. “If you’ll excuse me,” Loki said to Casselwath.

                “I thought we could discuss our return trip,” Casselwath said looking from Thor to Loki.

                Loki glanced at him. “I am afraid there will be no return trip for me, your Majesty. After the coronation my time will not be my own.”

                “All the more reason to spend time together now,” Casselwath said pleasantly.

                “Actually, I need to speak with Loki on an urgent matter,” Thor broke in.

                Casselwath shot Thor an unfriendly look then turned back to Loki and smiled. “Then maybe we can get together later tonight,” he said putting his hand on Loki’s arm.

                Loki pointedly looked at Casselwath’s hand then at Casselwath’s face. “Perhaps,” he said turning his body toward Thor.

                Casselwath tightened his hold, but Loki merely moved out of his reach.

                “The gardens?” Thor offered.

                Loki nodded his head and followed Thor out of the council chamber. Casselwath narrowed his eyes as he watched them go.

                Thor walked along side of Loki in silence for a few minutes, listening to his breathing. He could sense that Loki was tense about something, whether it was because of Casselwath or Thor himself, he couldn’t guess. His heart ached at the thought that he was the one causing Loki distress.

                “The children miss you,” Loki said finally.

                “I miss them. Are they well?”

                Loki gave a slight smile. “Quite. The school you’ve chosen for them suits them perfectly. Fenrir is very excited to have friends.”

                “And Jor?”

                “He misses Stark’s and Banner’s labs,” Loki sighed. “I appreciate what you’ve done…”

                “Come back.” Thor stopped and took both of Loki’s hands in his. “Please, come back.

                Loki looked up into Thor’s eyes. “Thor. I do not hold you to the words last spoken to me. You were upset and I was not at my best. Please, do not…”

                “I love you,” Thor said simply. “I will spend the rest of my days trying to convince you of that truth.” He pulled the ring out of his pouch and offered it to Loki.

                Loki pulled his eyes off Thor’s and glanced at the ring. And then did a double take. Thor took Loki’s hand and slipped the ring on then kissed Loki’s hand, his eyes never leaving Loki’s startled glance.

                “Is that a green diamond?” Loki exclaimed.

                Thor chuckled. “Yes.”

                Loki peered at the ring and held it up to the light, reading the charms and looking at the intricate vibranium bezel that incorporated Loki’s helmet and daggers in with Thor’s lightning and Mjolnir. He looked at the ring then looked at Thor. “Don’t tell me you ransomed Asgard to the dwarves.”

                Thor laughed. “Does it please you?”

                Loki smiled. “I would normally be annoyed at you trying to buy my affection, but this is pretty impressive.”

                “It is just a token of my affections,” Thor’s smiled grew into something more hopeful. “Loki, let’s be wed.”

                Loki looked away and tugged at his hands gently. “You can’t want…”

                Thor released Loki’s hands and touched his cheek. “I want very much,” he said earnestly. “I have been blind my whole life and you suffered for it. Let me spend the rest of my day seeking your forgiveness.” He turned his hand and rested his palm on Loki’s shoulder.

                “This will not be easy,” Loki warned. “It will never be easy.”

                “I don’t want easy, I want you.” Thor leaned in and kissed Loki lightly on the lips. “Please.”

                Loki leaned into the kiss and Thor cradled Loki’s head in his hands. The kiss was sweet and gentle.

                When Loki broke the kiss, he rested his forehead on Thor’s. “You are a fool.”

                “And stubborn,” Thor said leaning in for another kiss. “I love you.”

                Loki relaxed against Thor’s plush lips for a moment before breaking the kiss. “You know my feelings.”

                “Tell me,” Thor whispered, caressing Loki’s cheekbones.

                Loki peered into Thor’s eyes, smiling at the flush on his cheeks. “You really want me to say it?”

                “Yes,” Thor said smiling.

                Loki kissed Thor again. “I love you,” Loki whispered.

                “Marry me,” Thor said opening his eyes.

                Loki looked at Thor. “No,” he smiled. “Marry me.”

                “With my whole heart."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much of this story was dark. I just wanted something that was saccharine sweet. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
